


Truly, Madly, Deeply

by slashyrogue



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Additional Tags to Be Added, Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Car Sex, Clingy Will Graham, Discussions of Pregnancy Complications, M/M, Mentions of miscarriage, Mpreg, Murder Husbands, Omega Will Graham, Strangers to Lovers, True Mates, murder fluff, thoroughbred alphas and omegas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-23 12:30:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 43,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14332518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: They meet by chance at a Christmas Party and share a kiss that seals their fate.





	1. Chapter 1

They meet by chance.

Hannibal does not normally attend events outside of his own social circle but on in invite from his colleague Dr. Bloom he goes to a Christmas party given by one Beverly Katz.

When he walks into Ms. Katz’s home he turns his nose up at the outdoor lights and by the time he’s passed the hideous Christmas decor to the beverages Hannibal is ready to leave.

Then he smells the most intoxicating scent to ever grace his nostrils in all his life. He turns and a deep purr of intent escapes his mouth without conscious thought.

“Hannibal you’re here!”

Alana’s interference makes him growl and all his alpha instincts ride up at her scent near that of the omega who is making him weak.

“Hannibal?”

He takes a deep breath and tries to calm. “I apologize, I am slightly disoriented. You did not tell me there would be any unattached omegas here.”

Alana blinks. “Omegas? There aren’t.”

Hannibal scoffs. “I can smell him, Alana. There is no need to—“

There is a crash and they both look towards the origin. A man is bent down picking up the pieces of a broken dish alongside a woman he does not recognize.

The sight of him makes his knot half full and Hannibal lets out a long breath. “Who is he?”

“Will Graham? I’ve told you about him. He’s the consultant Jack uses. The beta who—“

Hannibal hardly hears the rest and crosses the room with only one thought:

Mine.

Will looks up as he draws near and moves back defensively.

“Hello, can I be of service?”

The woman beside him smiles. “In that suit I’m sure you could be of service to anyone you wanted.”

Will blushes a lovely pink and Hannibal bends down to retrieve the last piece of bowl.

“Are you Lecter? Alana said she was inviting her shrink friend.”

He straightens, hands over the piece, and never looks away from Will. “Yes that would be me.”

The woman takes his hand and they shake.

“Beverly Katz,” she says, “and the quiet one is Will Graham.”

Hannibal holds out his hand which is an odd gesture he’s sure to the omega who must know by his scent how interested Hannibal is.

Will takes his offered hand and they both shiver on contact.

“Dr. Hannibal Lecter,” he purrs, “I’ve heard so much about you.”

Will’s throat bobs as he teases , “I can’t say the same.”

Oh he likes this.

“Then I will have to tell you about myself in great detail.”

Beverly laughs. “Please do. Drink, Doc?”

“White wine, please.”

She walks off and Hannibal slightly squeezes their still joined hands.

“A thoroughbred omega amongst all of these lessers, I never thought I’d see the day.”

Will lets out a long breath.

“I’m not a thoroughbred. I’m just—“

He inhales and steps closer despite the impropriety. “A diamond in the rough.”

Will stares at his mouth and then looks away. “I’m not one, I promise you. They don’t know here about me being...not what it says in my file. Please don’t give me away.”

He steps back as Ms. Katz returns with the worst wine he’s ever tasted. Hannibal expertly swallows and sets down the glass to be abandoned later while small talk is thrown back and forth between them. Will is nervous but instinctively leans more towards Hannibal for comfort, though he doesn’t seem to notice.

By the end of the evening he learns much about everyone but Will Graham, who seems to have perfected evasion even more so than Hannibal himself. The expert way he directs questions about himself onto others is quite interesting as is the strange allure he casts over the room without knowledge. Every person in the room wants to please him as is their biological imperative but they have no idea why.

Hannibal has never wanted anyone more.

When Will finally excuses himself despite many protests he has hardly spoken the entire time Hannibal has been present but it does not matter. The few moments his gave glimpses were enough.

Hannibal watches Will say his goodbye to Beverly before he heads for the door and gives his as well hoping to meet him there at the same moment.

He does and feigns a stumble just in time to catch the omega in his arms. Will is breathless and looks shocked at his arrival.

“I apologize.”

They share a look that is oddly silent till a familiar voice calls out.

“Ohhh look what’s up above you!”

Hannibal knows but thinks Will must not, the hidden omega’s anger quite comical.

“I must confess I—“

Will rights himself and glares.

“This is why no one knows. THIS.”

His hiss is lovely, dangerous, and Hannibal wants him more with each passing moment.

“You do not have to oblige.”

Will grabs him by his lapels and says with all the ire in him, “Fuck you.”

Then he kisses Hannibal and both of them are surprised.

Will is his true mate.

The omega groans and pulls back almost instantly. “Oh god no, seriously?”

Hannibal frowns. “I don’t think—“

There are catcalls and whistles as he watches his destined mate leave and slam the door behind. 

Hannibal feels an odd hurt to his alpha core.

What was wrong with him?

Why had Will left?

That was not how every book he’d ever read explains true mates.

Hannibal follows and catches up to Will just as the omega gets into his vehicle. He leans down and peers inside waiting for Will to roll down the window.

Will does not and drives off.

Hannibal resists the urge to follow his vehicle and instead plans his murder of Dr. Allen Toby an expert in Omegas whose book seems to be absolutely useless.


	2. Chapter 2

Will is in hell. 

That’s all there is to it. 

He’s never been so desperate for a knot since he was fifteen and nothing man made will satiate his need. 

It’s been four days since he met Hannibal and four weeks before Christmas but it might as well be summer for all the sweating he’s doing. His body seems to be going through a heat even though he takes suppressants to cut off the possibility. His body has apparently begun to betray him though as this non-heat seems to center on the man who is apparently his true mate: Hannibal Lecter. 

Will still can’t even believe it’s true he has one at all, let alone an alpha like Hannibal. It’s just his luck he’d be stuck with an insufferable pompous alpha who is too attractive for his own good. He tries not to remember seeing Hannibal stare after him when he pulled away from the party. 

Alphas didn’t get hurt over things like rejection and he refuses to believe it wasn’t a ploy to make him reverse his car. 

Will has dealt with lying alphas all his life and truth be told they were the reason he takes suppressants. He won’t fall for one no matter how good they smell or feel. 

Except his body might not hold out much longer, which is why he calls Alana. 

“Hannibal? I thought you and he had already...”

“No,” Will mumbles, hand dangerously close to jerking his cock again though there seems little point, “But I need to talk to him.”

“Are you ok? You sound—“

“Do you have the number or do I need to just do this myself?”

Alana isn’t used to him being so forceful and he knows alphas don’t like being talked back to but his need overweighs any rudeness. 

“Will are you ok?”

“I’m fine, but I need that number.”

She gives the number despite his anger and Will calls to make an appointment with the administrative assistant for later this evening but seeing the time till then he decides to go now. The ride isn’t long and there is no one in the waiting room when he arrives. Hannibal’s scent immediately makes his slick build down his thighs as he shakes with impatience. 

The administrative assistant is a beta, blond and attractive but barely pays him any attention. 

Will’s there for all of ten minutes when the scent of his alpha makes it unbearable and he rushes to the door.

“You can’t go in—“

Hannibal and another gentleman, an omega, look at him with surprise. 

“Will,” Hannibal says, “While I’m delighted to see you now is a rather inconvenient—“

“You need to go,” Will growls to the omega, “You need to go now.” 

The portly, dark haired man squeaks and takes off though he looks back once as Will shut the door in his face. He leans against it and fights to calm. 

“I didn’t expect to see you so soon.”

Will lets out a long breath. 

“I didn’t expect to see you at all,” he said between clenched teeth, “I don’t even want to be here but...”

Hannibal makes no move to come to him but he stands up to watch Will squirm. “You had no choice. I can smell you from here and the aroma is intoxicating.”

Will shudders. “This isn’t gonna be nice or anything. I don’t care if we’re true mates.”

Hannibal nods and walks to his desk. He sits down and begins flipping through his calendar while Will finds himself unable to sit still any longer. He stomps over and slams his palms down on the desk. 

“You’re gonna fuck me and that’s it. You won’t tell anyone I’m an omega.”

Hannibal writes something before he looks up. “I’ve penciled you in for this time whenever you like just please let me know. What will I get in return for my generosity?”

Will leans in and Hannibal’s stone face seems to waver as his nostrils flare. “Access to me whenever you want. Anything but mating bites.“

Hannibal reaches out and touches his cheek. Will leans in to the touch. 

“You are too kind, but I was thinking more along the lines of a light public courting or dinners alone.”

Will whimpers. “We’re not going to become mates.”

Hannibal smiles. “Of course not. But we could socialize, like adults. Get to know each other better. God forbid we become friendly.”

Will fights every instinct he has and moves away from Hannibal‘s touch but stands still. “I don’t find you that interesting.”

“You will,” Hannibal purrs, and the sound of his voice brings about a wave of want worse than Will has ever known. 

“Do we have an understanding?” Will asks.

He can’t take his eyes off Hannibal when he stands and walks around the desk. Will inhales just as the alpha grabs the back of his neck and pulls him into a kiss. 

This isn’t soft and just what Will wants, what he needs. He digs his nails into Hannibal’s shoulders as the alpha growls appreciation. Will cries out when Hannibal breaks the kiss and is soothed with a lick to the gland on his neck. 

“I will take care of you,” Hannibal whispers close to his ear, “I promise.”

The reassurance is everything and even as they aren’t touching Will latches onto the words. 

Hannibal will take care of him.

He tries not to beg as Hannibal starts to take off his clothes, the heat that had already been torturing him since they met now a fire that Will could barely stand. Hannibal turns him when all Will has on are his briefs and he doesn’t know when Hannibal got there too but when he feels their skin touch Will moans. 

“You are just as exquisite as I’d imagined.”

Will wants to laugh, to pretend the words don’t make him feel some sense of pride, but he can’t. He instead falls forward onto the desk when Hannibal directs him there. The alpha runs a hand down Will’s bare back and he feels a wave of slick ride down his thighs. 

“May I taste you?”

“Please,” Will says hoarsely, “please.”

The quick slow slide of briefs down his thighs makes Will shudder, pressing back even as Hannibal pushes him forward. 

“What did I say?”

“You’ll take care of me,” Will sighs, “You will.”

Hannibal presses lips above his ass and nuzzles down to his hole. Will bites his bottom lip to keep from crying out when he feels Hannibal’s tongue for the first time.

He rocks his cock against the desk and knocks over whatever is closest. 

“Stop,” he hisses finally, “Just stop!”

Hannibal does and Will can barely turn himself around. He lets out a shuddering breath. 

“What’s wrong?”

“I need your knot. I can’t—“

Hannibal puts hands on both of his cheeks. “If you have brought protection—“

Will’s head swims as the words register. 

He didn’t. 

“No, but I know you’re clean and it’s not like I’ll get knocked up on the first try.”

Hannibal smiles. “You are no doubt at your most fertile and both of us are thoroughbred, it’s very likely.”

“I’m not—“

Hannibal kisses him again, deep and wet till Will can barely see straight when they part. He touches Will’s cheek with the back of his hand. 

“I will do as I am told but know this, Will. If you become pregnant with my child, things will change.”

Will fights to move back but does again, and the sweat on his face obscures his vision. “I won’t.”

Hannibal lifts him up onto the desk and parts his legs before he breathes in his scent, eyes closed as if to savor. 

When he opens his eyes his predatory grin combined with the scent of alpha want makes Will release another gush of slick. Hannibal presses two fingers into his hole and Will moans like the desperate omega he is. 

“You’re ready.”

Will moves to present but Hannibal keeps him still with a strong hand on his hip. 

“I would see you.”

The last defiant part of Will wants to say no, to keep this as impersonal as possible, but the idea sounds preferable to him too. 

The first thrust is slow, a tease and Will wants to push back but remembers what Hannibal promised. 

He’ll take care of him. 

The further he pushes in the higher Will’s legs go till they rest on his alpha’s shoulders fully seated. He burns, wet and lost in his need, which makes Hannibal that much more keen to pull back again. 

“Please, Alpha, please.”

Hannibal growls and the sound goes through them both. “Will,” Hannibal hisses, barely able to speak, “You feel—“

Will grabs him in a kiss and doesn’t care for the pain, each thrust increasing in intensity. He sobs when Hannibal hits his prostate, the tears after each thrust against him again and again genuine as he bites the alpha’s mouth. Hannibal pulls back and licks down his neck, the tease of a bite he doesn’t want a torture. 

“Don’t,” Will pants, “Don’t.”

Hannibal sucks marks all over his neck but doesn’t bite down even as he strokes Will through the most intense orgasm he’s ever had. Will whimpers when he cums, spills between them as Hannibal’s knot swells. 

He groans as Hannibal thrusts his knot twice more before he comes with a sigh, nails deep in Will’s back. 

“Fuck,” Will laughs, “I think I’m broken.”

“I’ll put you back together.”

They scent each other after, nuzzles and whispers of noise that Will barely comprehends. The uncomfortable position is not even a bother for Will because he feels so damn good.

The wait for Hannibal’s knot to go down is done in mostly silence, Will’s legs bent up while they’re still together and Hannibal breathes him in. 

“How do you feel?”

‘Whole,’ Will wants to say but instead says the next best thing. 

“Full. I haven’t had a knot in a long time.”

Hannibal’s smile makes him smile too. 

“Hidden away as a beta does hinder things.”

Will laughs. “I guess. I just...don’t want to be defined by my second gender.”

“And you should not be, though society does not always listen to reason.” 

“Yeah, well that’s life.”

When they part it feels like losing a limb, though Will bites back the omegan reaction to want more and watches as Hannibal cleans himself the best he can. He takes an offer of a handkerchief and does the same, though he pulls up his pants without a thought to his dripping hole. 

Will tried to speak but his throat feels dry as he sees Hannibal bent over, and swallows back thunders of arousal.

“I’ll call you.”

Hannibal smirks over his shoulder. 

“I have made your appointment weekly as I explained. If you need me before next week then I am at your disposal, but otherwise I will see you then.”

Will nods, rushes from the room, and ignores the look from the administrative assistant when he leaves. 

When he gets home Will feels odd about cleaning up after but forces his limbs to move towards the bathroom for a shower. His memories come back halfway through and by the time the shower is over he’s stroking himself to orgasm a second time. 

His week feels like a chore and every murder scene barely registers through thoughts of Hannibal inside him again. He barely makes it seven days but forces himself to, sweaty and desperate when he comes for his appointment. 

Hannibal looks unaffected by the state of him, inhales and smiles like nothing at all. “I didn’t think you’d come.” 

Will stalks inside and takes off bits of clothes, bare chested and shaking when he makes it to the couch. 

“You said a week.”

“Yes, but you are obviously in some sort of controlled heat state. I’ve never witnessed anything like it. How do you feel? Have other alphas noticed?”

Will curses when he can’t get his fly open and by the time Hannibal kneels at his feet he’s in tears. 

“What other alphas?”

Hannibal smiles. “Good answer.” 

He opens Will’s pants with an annoying finesse and exposes his lower half so fast that Will is dizzy by the time his alpha’s tongue is inside him. 

Hannibal licks at his hole slow, savoring every bit of his taste and noise till Will is a mess of want. He pulls at Hannibal’s hair and it only makes him go slower, the omega’s whimpers the only noise besides his slurping in the entire office. 

“Fuck me,” Will growls, his huffs of breath shaking with each inhalation. 

Hannibal lifts his head from between Will’s legs and licks his lips. 

“Whatever you desire.”

They fuck fast and hard this time, facing each other again as Will cums so hard he passes out. He wakes up face to face with Hannibal, and feels oddly happy under his intense stare as they lay beside each other on the couch. 

“I cleaned you of our...passion.”

Will licks his lips. “Why?”

“I felt quite rude I did not the first time as this is an interpersonal affair it’s only polite.”

He swallows back an angry retort and instead touches Hannibal’s face. “You could’ve left.”

“Then who would lock the office door?”

Will laughs and rolls onto his back, sits up to look around the room more this time. It’s bigger than he remembers from the week before and seems very Hannibal. 

“Did you patients smell us...after?”

Hannibal touches his hip. “Some of the more astute alphas and omegas did but only one commented negatively.”

Will lip curls. “That fat little omega I pushed out?”

“Yes.”

Hannibal’s hand comes to his lower belly and Will feels strangely content at the touch. They lock eyes and Will feels the need to stay so he moves to leave. 

“Next week there is an event given by the psychiatrists in my social circle that I am required to attend so we will have to see each other another day.”

Will pauses as he puts on his pants and ignores the panic that settles in at the idea. “Ok. Friday?”

“I was thinking Wednesday,” Hannibal says, “I have other appointments Friday.”

Will answers, “Fine with me.”

“I would perhaps like to have that dinner I mentioned. If you aren’t averse.”

Will buttons his pants and doesn’t look at him. “Ok. Just tell me where.” 

“I will call you.”

He looks at Hannibal. “You know my number?”

Hannibal’s smile widens but he doesn’t move, content to stay nude while Will dresses. 

“I obtained it I’m sure the same way you did my address.”

Will smirks. “Then I’ll wait for your call, Doctor.”

He leaves with his shirt buttons mostly open and ignores the happy feeling in his chest that they’ll be seeing each other in four days instead of seven. 

It doesn’t mean anything.


	3. Chapter 3

Hannibal waits a day to call Will with the bad news. 

“I’m afraid Wednesday doesn’t work any longer.”

The omega’s breath catches and Hannibal smiles. “When?”

“Tomorrow?”

There is a pause and Will breathes out before he responds. Hannibal can still smell his slick in the air of his office and cannot wait to have the lovely fragrance of their joining in his bed. 

“Okay. Where is your house?”

He gives the address and adds, “My apologies, Will. It could not be avoided.”

“It’s ok. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Hannibal licks his lips. “Yes. Have a good evening.”

“You too.”

There is no unavoidable reason why he couldn’t see Will Wednesday, of course, or even Friday. He knows now that with the new added element Will won’t have a choice in his want of seeing him. 

Will is pregnant with his child. He’d thought so after they’d finished the first time but it was the second where he’d known for sure. His true mate was even more fertile than Hannibal had expected and the jubilation that his impending fatherhood brings seems unending. He makes lists of names, mostly historical figures and gods, and wonders if Will could possibly be carrying multiples. 

The statistical probability of that is rather low but Hannibal allows himself to indulge in the possibility for the rest of the evening while he orders a crib and nursery items. He hopes Will is not against black and white. 

Appointments for the next day are set to end early so Hannibal can prepare his and Will’s meal, and he is so eager he hardly pays much attention to his patients until the last. 

Franklyn Froideveaux is the stereotypical omegan, skittish and weepy at most of their sessions while desperate in others. He wants Hannibal, has since they’d first met, and while the idea was once an amusement Hannibal finds himself annoyed when the Omega’s crush involves his mate. 

“Your mate must be pretty territorial,” Franklyn mutters, his deep inhale of breath something Hannibal can’t help but notice. 

“Mate?” 

“Your office has smelled like him since he burst in here,” Franklyn says, “That was him, wasn’t it? The one with the--” 

Hannibal leans forward and his nails dig into the leather of the chair. “You will refrain from the rest of that sentence if you know what’s good for you, Mr. Froideveaux. I will not tolerate it. As a matter of fact, I believe it’s time for you to get a referral.” 

Franklyn cries out, “But YOU were a referral! I wasn’t...I didn’t mean to--” 

Hannibal stands and walks to his desk, ignores the calls from the omega who stops just short of begging in front of him. He writes the referral and pushes it across the desk. 

“Good day, Franklyn.” 

He wants to snap the man’s neck when crocodile tears start to spill down his cheeks. 

“I’m sorry, can we just--” 

“Good day.” 

Hannibal waits till Franklyn leaves to grab his scalpel and stab it into the desk. His hands shake as he tries to calm, the need to express his instincts high until he hears the ringing of his cell phone. 

The name makes him relax at once and a smile overtakes his features even before a word is spoken. 

“Hello, Will.” 

“Hi,” Will says, “I was just making sure that--” 

“Yes, my schedule is entirely clear for you and our meal. The time and location have not changed.” 

He hears Will’s sigh of relief and the warmth that fills him is immense. 

“I’ll see you then.” 

“Yes, see you then.” 

The rising instincts to posture, to take his omega forcefully and truly become mates is suddenly all he can think about. He puts his hands on the desk and closes his eyes, imagines Will loving him openly and accepting their union without fear. 

That is what drives the rest of his mission, throughout his preparation of the meal, his home and himself. The latter he decides to work on last, the time from when Will arrives far enough off that he can before then make the rest of the elements of this night perfect first. He’s got the food warm in the oven and he’s just put the finishing touch on the table settings when the doorbell rings. 

Hannibal freezes with his hand on the flowers and checks the clock. 

It can’t be Will as there is still half an hour before the time he gave. 

He looks down at his apron, the mess of their meal on the front of it and his forearms are exposed to keep the mess from his clothing. The alpha feels annoyance fill him as he stomps through the house to answer the door. 

There is no one who would even be here for he’s told most of his acquaintances he’s out of town for the rest of the week. He throws open the door only to be hit with the scent of the one person it shouldn’t be. 

“Will,” he breathes, “You’re early.” 

Will is wearing a dress shirt with no tie, open coat, and the amount of sweat on his brow is worse than the night before. “I’m sorry, I just...I can wait in the car.” 

Hannibal notices that Will’s gaze lingers on the open neck of his shirt and bare forearms. 

“It is perfectly alright, I just was not prepared. Please come inside.” 

He moves out of the way and Will enters. The omega shivers and inhales the scent of Hannibal’s home, no doubt both comforted and aroused with so much of his alpha in the air. 

“You look very nice.” 

Will scoffs and takes off his glasses, putting them in his front left pocket. “I didn’t know what to wear.” 

“You could have worn something that made you more comfortable, if you’d liked.” 

Will walks through the front foyer and his eyes roam all over. “This is different than I expected.” 

“Good or bad?” 

“I’ll let you know.” 

“Please, have a seat. I just need to check on the meal and change into something more…” 

Will inhales sharply. “You don’t,” he says, “I mean if you wanted to be less...put together, it’s your house. You know? And it’s not like this is a date.” 

Hannibal rubs his forearms and sees the omega’s eyes on them again. The scent of his arousal is palpable, almost comical, and Hannibal has never been more thankful for someone’s rudeness before. 

“Then I will at the very least clean off the remnants of the food preparation.” 

Will laughs. “That’s good enough for me.” 

He removes his apron when he walks into the kitchen, washes the last bits of mess off, and decides to open his shirt one more button before heading back to Will with a drink. A mango mixed milk drink that he’d accented with orange peels. 

“What’s this?” 

“Mango daiquiri, hold the liquor,” he lies, “I thought we should keep our faculties this evening.” 

Will sips the drink and his eyes close as he sighs. “You made me a smoothie.” 

“Smoothie?” 

Will smiles and takes another sip. His eyes never leave Hannibal’s when he licks the remainder of foam off his upper lip Hannibal finds himself caught by the sight. “Don’t pretend you don’t know.” 

He feigns ignorance. “I apologize, I have never had the pleasure. This is a creation of my own.” 

Will smiles. “Sure. What are we having?” 

“Ginger Sesame Salmon with Roasted Orange Drenched Sweet Potatoes.” 

“Something I can say I’ve never had before,” Will teases, “Where’d you come up with that?” 

Hannibal sits down with this own drink and takes a sip. “I have been cooking a long time. You have no idea what I can come up with when I’m given the time to prepare.” 

They stare at each other in silence and the rightness of his omega here is so perfect. Will’s arousal is no longer so desperate that Hannibal can smell it strongly, which makes him think that their separation is the reason for his desperation. 

“How was you day?” 

Will blinks. “You don’t want to know all that.” 

“If I didn’t I would not have asked.” 

He sighs and leans back on the couch, hand instinctively coming to his belly. “I had a pretty shit day, actually,” he confesses, “I kept thinking you’d cancel and I don’t think I even made a single coherent sentence all day. I had to cancel my meeting with Director Crawford.” 

“Jack wishes to see you?” 

“You know him?” Will asks, “Of course you do, most of you alphas know each other.” 

“Yes,” Hannibal smiles, “The weekly alpha meetings keep us updated on each other’s lives.” 

Will laughs and the joy there makes Hannibal want to kiss him. He wants to touch his face, breathe in his scent, and savor this happiness. 

He blinks and feels odd for the unbidden thoughts. 

“Sorry, it’s just….I haven’t had the best alpha experiences.” 

Hannibal puts up his hand. “Hold that thought because I do wish to know more, but I do believe it’s time for dinner.” 

Will stands and stretches, putting a hand to his lower back. “God I think I need a good masseuse. I’ve had such weird back aches lately.” 

“Perhaps our...dalliances have hurt you in some way?”

He rubs his own back and blushes. 

“No that’s not...no,” Will mumbles, “I probably need a new mattress.”

“After dessert and before we...come together...I could try to relieve some pain for you?”

Will sighs as he follows him to the dining room. “Maybe.”

He pulls out Will’s chair and gets an angry look. 

“I’m not making assumptions about our evening with this gesture, Will. I am merely being a good host.”

Will sits and lets him push the chair in. 

“This is more like I expected,” Will admits, “Fancier.”

“In a good way?”

Will smiles. “I’ll let you know.”

“Please do,” Hannibal purrs, “Now I will just be a moment.”

Hannibal heads into the kitchen to get their meal and decides to wheel it in via the cart. Will may find it amusing or horrifying he’s unsure but if he cannot be completely put together in dress this meal will be. 

He wheels the food in after setting the bowls on and pushes the cart through the door. Will lets out a chuckle and Hannibal smiles. 

“This is too much,” he sighs, “Seriously?”

“Presentation is everything,” Hannibal quips as he sets each bowl and plate, “That is the main--” 

Will touches his arm and Hannibal pauses mid-sentence. 

“I know a lot about presenting,” Will teases, “You know that.” 

Hannibal licks his lips as Will. “Are you already cutting short our meal, Will?” 

Will’s arousal is suddenly all Hannibal can smell in the air and his omega starts to rub on his forearm. “No,” Will whispers, “But I think dessert might have to wait.” 

“I will acquiesce to your request,” Hannibal breathes, “But dessert can always be taken elsewhere.”

Will shivers and Hannibal pulls his hand away, rights himself and walks to the other side of the table. He has kept his response minimal thus far in their sexual moments or tried to for the most part but he almost wants to rethink that position. 

He sits and watches Will take the first bite of the salmon, the orgasmic look on the omega’s face worth the wait. The entire meal is for Will’s pregnancy to thrive, entirely taken from research of the best foods to eat that will lower his pains, sickness, and increase milk for their child. He delights in how quickly Will eats every bite only to go back for more, not caring in the slightest how he looks. 

“When did you last eat?” 

“I was busy,” Will mumbles with food in his mouth, “Worrying about you changing your schedule and--” 

“It’s entirely fine, Will,” he interrupts, “I was just asking. A healthy diet is good for anyone but omegas especially. Keeping your meals structured helps with lessening pain during heats, overall aches and pains, and also keeps the risk of distress minimal.” 

Will smiles as he swallows more of his drink. “Did you start reading omega manuals the minute you met me?” 

“No,” Hannibal shakes his head, “I have always been quite interested in omegan biology even when I was a surgeon.” 

The surprise in Will’s face is genuine. “You were a surgeon?” 

“Oh yes,” Hannibal cuts into his fish, “I was in the emergency room for several years.” 

“How does a surgeon become a shrink?” 

He smiles at Will. “With more study.” 

Will laughs. “No I mean why would you even decide to stop?” 

“I killed someone,” he confesses,”Or more accurately I couldn’t save them. But it felt like killing them.” 

Will pauses and all traces of his smile are now gone. Hannibal feels odd at the happiness the reaction brings him. An omega worrying for him is something he’s never had experiences with outside of his immediate family. 

“You were an emergency room surgeon. It has to happen from time to time.” 

Hannibal nods and skewers a potato onto his fork. 

“It happened one time too many. I transferred my passion for anatomy into the culinary arts. I fix minds instead of bodies and no one’s died as a result of my therapy.” 

Will smiles. “Good for me then,” he takes another bite and sighs, “This is the best meal I think I’ve ever had.” 

Hannibal beams. “Thank you.” 

He watches Will eat the remainder of his fish and look at the plates obviously eager for more. 

“Would you like the remainder of my salmon? I don’t think I can finish.” 

Sharing food is a very mate-like activity, almost entirely undone outside of that type of relationship unless between parents and children. The indecision on Will’s face is fascinating and Hannibal wonders how much their child makes the decision for him. 

“If you’re sure?” 

He hands over his plate and watches Will finish it entirely down to the last potato and such an immediate need for food puts credence in his hopes for a multiple birth. 

Hannibal wonders if they’ll have Will’s eyes. 

He hopes they do. 

“You must have been starving yourself,” Hannibal says softly, “It’s unhealthy.” 

“You’re not--” 

“I say this as someone who cares for you, not as someone who wants to rule you. Which brings up what you mentioned earlier. What experiences have you had with alphas that’s made you so against mating?” 

Will drinks the rest of his drink and licks the foam from his upper lip again before he speaks. 

“My father wasn’t the best example, I guess.” 

“He was an alpha.” 

“No,” Will sighs, “He’s an omega.” 

Hannibal tries to hide his surprise. This is unexpected. 

“Your other parent?” 

“She was an alpha,” Will mumbles, “They mated pretty early on or so I’ve been told. Arranged marriage, obviously.” 

“As was the custom,” Hannibal adds, “My parents’ marriage was pre-arranged as well. They were very much in love, which I assume yours were not.” 

Will laughs. “I can’t really remember, she left when I was five? Six? All I know is that she knocked him up and ran off with an omegan woman who was more her speed. Dad is...well he’s kinda like me. Not exactly prime material.” 

Hannibal runs his fingers along the bottom of his wine glass. “You’re wrong, you know? The moment I smelled you I knew you were a thoroughbred.” 

Will blushes. “No, I’m not.” 

“Have you ever met a thoroughbred alpha before me?” 

Hannibal watches Will take a deep inhale and it pleases him that his scent calms his omega. 

“No,” Will says softly, “I...honestly I’ve never had sex with an alpha before you.” 

Hannibal wants to roar but he only replies, “You said you hadn’t had a knot in years.” 

Will laughs. “I don’t need an alpha for a knot. I’ve taken suppressants since I was a teenager and it keeps my heats at bay. I met you for five minutes and now it takes all my willpower not to fuck my hole every night with an artificial knot.” 

Hannibal’s cock twitches. “Will…” 

“I don’t understand this,” he whispers, “But I...god I need you to fuck me. Like five minutes ago.” 

Hannibal leans forward. “Present for me.” 

Will moves the plate away as he stands, bent forward and presenting so beautifully Hannibal wants to reward him. 

“Take off your trousers,” he purrs, “But don’t move from that position.” 

He watches Will’s hands shake as he attempts to follow his request, the smell of his arousal now the only thing Hannibal can scent in the room. Will has his belt and the front of his pants open when Hannibal is close enough to touch. 

“Let me,” he whispers and opens them the rest of the way. 

Hannibal pulls down his trousers and briefs in one pull and unleashes the scent of Will all at once. He growls and presses his hardness against Will’s bare behind, relishes in the moan it creates. 

“You are the loveliest omega I’ve ever had the pleasure of sharing this with, have I told you that before?” 

“Please,” Will moans, “Don’t try to--” 

Hannibal touches the cleft of his cheek, “I am not trying to flatter you, I am only telling truth. No one has ever made me so lost in my instincts and also so sure of them. I want to bite your gland now, make you mine, but I know you do not wish it.” 

Will bites his lips to keep from saying something against his claim and Hannibal smiles as he puts one finger inside him. “Did you open yourself for me before you came? You feel open.” 

“No,” Will sighs, “No, I...it...please, Hannibal.” 

“Do you need me, Will?” 

Will hisses when he adds in a second finger. “You know I do.” 

Hannibal undoes his belt and takes out his cock. He teases the rim of Will’s entrance just to hear him moan and his hands settle tight to Will’s hips. “How much?” 

“Stop it,” Will huffs out, “Don’t.” 

“Show me.” 

Will surges up and Hannibal’s knot already half swelled touches his rim. He sobs out, “I can’t...I…” 

Hannibal pulls him in tight and the burn is orgasmic, the tightness of his mate inside feels like home as he thrusts in deep. Will keens and he pulls him closer, breathes him in and whispers. 

“How does it feel?” 

Will groans, “It…” 

Hannibal pulls back and Will’s gasps of breath fuel his need. He nearly leaves the warm tightness of Will entirely only to thrust forward again. Will falls forward and Hannibal puts a hand on his neck. He kisses Will’s nape and whispers, “Stay with me.” 

“Hannibal, please.” 

“I will knot you fully if you stay the evening.” 

Will laughs. “Asshole.” 

“Yes or no, Will?” 

Will turns to look at him, his anger visible. Hannibal kisses him and Will responds, moans when he pulls back his cock again. He breaks the kiss and licks down Will’s ear, nips at his neck as Will hisses. 

“Yes, dammit! Just…” 

Hannibal pulls out entirely and Will cries out just as he turns him around. The beautiful flush of his cheeks, the defiant glare, and swollen lips make Hannibal so happy. 

“We will continue in my bed.” 

“No,” Will pulls him in, “No, we…” 

“It’s uncomfortable, Will. Do you want to lie on my table for the duration while we wait?” 

Will’s frustration is adorable and Hannibal wants to kiss him again because of it. 

“Knot tease,” he mutters, kicking off his pants and briefs. His left shoe flies across the room and almost knocks over one of Hannibal’s priceless vases but he gives no care. 

They come together again in a crash of lips and Hannibal lifts him easily into his arms. Will’s slick scent is in the air and sliding down his shirt, now entirely ruined, but he again does not mind. The shirt is soon lost anyway on the way up the stairs, as is Will’s coat and shirt as well. When they fall onto the bed they’re both nude and when he’s inside Will pulls him closer for another kiss while a few rapid thrusts make him groan his release. His knot swells as he strokes Will through till the omega nearly screams before he spills across Hannibal’s chest. 

The exhaustion doesn’t come this time for either of them, though their huffed breath is the only sound for some time before Will speaks. 

“I could still leave.” 

“You won’t,” Hannibal challenges, reaches out to touch his cheek, “I know you won’t.” 

Will kisses him again and smiles. “We’re trying the table again,” he teases, “I know I could’ve taken it.” 

“This was about comfort not a challenge.” 

“I don’t need to be comfortable,“ Will sighs, “Right now my legs are bent at a wrong angle till your knot goes down. I’m getting used to this.” 

Hannibal puts his hand on Will’s belly and imagines him swelled with their children. 

“As am I.” 

Will looks at his hand and entwines his fingers through Hannibal’s.

“I liked dinner,” he confesses without looking up, “There I said it.” 

Hannibal smiles and squeezes their hands. “I did as well.” 

“I still don’t want,” he sighs, “I’m not ready for mating. Okay? We can just...see each other.” 

“And have sexual relations.” 

Will smiles at him. “I thought that was a given.” 

“Why have you never taken an alpha knot?” 

“Why haven’t you?” 

Hannibal kisses his hand. “I have actually, several times.” 

Will tenses. “Oh.” 

“I know you’ve had sex.” 

“I’ve been with mostly betas,” Will shrugs, “I dislike most alphas in that way.” 

“Till me.” 

Will squeezes their hands again. “Till you.” 

The knot starts to go down after another twenty minutes and Hannibal pulls out. Will is as weak as always and lets him clean them both, relishing in the attention and when he pulls him close again after he doesn’t refuse. 

“You work with the behavioral sciences unit.” 

“Yes,” Will says, “Why?” 

“I am surprised we haven’t met before now.” 

“Alana must have been keeping me away from you,” Will teases and takes his hand again, “Maybe she’s got a thing for me.” 

Hannibal does not like that idea at all. 

“Have people at work commented? On your...change of second gender?” 

Will laughs. “Surprisingly no. I think it’s because of the handkerchief.” 

Hannibal smiles against his neck. “Handkerchief.” 

Will rolls into him and his blush is quite fetching. “I sort of rolled my clothes in an old handkerchief that I keep on me when I’m out. It...smells like you. Keeps most alphas away.” 

Hannibal tries not to preen at the confession. “I am happy I could protect you from unwanted attention.” 

“I sort of forget it tonight? There was this alpha at the...nevermind,” Will laughs and rolls forward only for Hannibal to pull him back again. 

“Tell me.” 

“He was why I was early,” Will sighs, “He got a little too weird and kinda was following the car.” 

Hannibal tightens his hold. “He did not hurt you?” 

“I can take care of myself,“ Will glares, “You know that, right?” 

Hannibal sighs. “Of course. I apologize, it’s just the idea….upsets me.” 

Will smiles and touches his cheek. “I can protect myself against handsy gas station employees, Alpha. Ok?” 

Hannibal nearly bites his tongue to keep from pointing out Will has called him by his second gender. 

“Yes, of course.” 

Will sighs, “Now can we have that dessert? You said it could be had anywhere.” 

Hannibal smiles. “Coming right up.” 

They eat the strawberry tarts in bed and talk about more of their pasts though Hannibal is more than vague on his. Will seems to want to know more about him and he wishes he could tell him everything but it’s too soon. 

Eventually he will. 

The sugar keeps them up well past two in the morning and when they finally succumb to sleep Will is lying on him with a hand in his chest hair. “This feels nice,” Will whispers. 

“Nice is good?” 

“I think so.” 

Hannibal feels Will wake earlier than he the next morning and expects him to slip away. Will leans back and he tightens his hold, buries his nose into Will’s nape and revels in his shiver. 

Will still does not move. 

He kisses his neck. “Good morning,” he whispers. 

Will tenses up, pulls away and sits up. “Morning,” he mumbles, “I…” 

“Do not rush yourself away just yet.”

Will smiles. “I have no place to go, actually,” he confesses, “I took the day off.” 

Hannibal leans in and kisses him softly. “Then please stay here.” 

“Where are you going?” 

“I’m going to make breakfast.” 

Will smiles and lays back down and the content look on his face is something Hannibal knows he will draw for hours after Will leaves. “Okay.” 

He makes a quick breakfast: a protein scramble made from his overzealous car washer a few days before, and fresh squeezed orange juice. Will has fallen asleep again when he enters the room and Hannibal places the tray on the dresser. 

“Will,” he whispers before he crawls across the bed. 

“Mmm?” 

“Breakfast?” 

The magic word seems to rouse him from slumber and Hannibal takes the tray putting it over both their legs. 

He watches Will eat and enjoys the look on his omega’s face, traces and redraws it in his mind’s eye over and over again. 

“Aren’t you hungry?” 

“Oh yes,” he says, taking his first bite. 

“You said something last night about your Dad?” Will asks, “You called him ‘Count.’ “ 

Hannibal pauses. “Yes, why?” 

“Does that mean you’re…?” 

Hannibal holds out his hand. “Count Hannibal Lecter, nice to meet you.” 

Will laughs. “That’s insane. A real Count. I’m surprised you weren’t pushed into mating the minute that little piece of info got around.”

Hannibal leans in to kiss his ear. “No one knows other than you.”

Will nuzzles his cheek. “What a privilege.”

“It is.”

“I’m not a fancy Count but my dad does own a garage back home.”

Hannibal kisses his neck. “Louisiana.”

Will sighs and his hands are in Hannibal’s hair. “Yeah, I...haven’t been in years.”

Hannibal lifts his head and looks into Will’s eyes. “If I were to mate you,” he starts and puts a finger over Will’s lips to silence his protests, “I would ask your father for permission.”

Will pushes his hand away. “Since that’s never gonna happen I’ll say right now I’d never say yes if you did. He doesn’t make my decisions for me and neither do you.”

Hannibal smiles. “You are perfect in every way.”

Will blushes and suddenly looks uncomfortable. “I think I...maybe I should…”

Hannibal puts his hands on Will’s cheeks and stares into his eyes. “Your mind is telling you that you should go,” he purrs, “But what does your heart tell you?”

Will breathes out once before suddenly he puts his hand over his face, pushes Hannibal off and runs towards the en suite bathroom. Hannibal hears the sounds of his vomiting and smiles wide for a moment before he gets up to investigate. 

“Will are you—?”

The door slams and Hannibal decides their perfect fantasy day is over. 

But his pursuit has only just begun.


	4. Chapter 4

On the other side of the door Will heaves into an open toilet bowl while the contents of last night’s and this morning’s meals leave his body empty. He’s rung out by the end, sweaty and really quite horrible to look at by the time he is able to see in the mirror. 

Hannibal’s knocks are no more and he wonders if the alpha thinks he’s rude for not giving him answers earlier. 

Will sighs and rubs his belly. 

“So much for fancy food. Gonna have to stick to garbage from now on.”

He washes his mouth out with Listerine before he opens the door and Hannibal is of course not there. The bed is made and his bag sits in the middle of it. 

No note or even a goddamn orange slice. 

Not that he cares. 

Will dresses and walks down the stairs with his bag slung over one shoulder only to pause at the bottom. 

Hannibal stands there holding a glass of something and concern is in his eyes. 

Will wants to rub all over him and run at the same time. “Thanks,” he mumbles, “What’s this?”

“A homeopathic remedy. Trust me.”

He drinks it slowly and tastes orange, mango and possibly ginger. His stomach feels better already before he finishes. 

“It’s good. Look I’m sorry I—“

Hannibal puts two fingers over his lips. 

“You were ill unexpectedly, there is no apology needed. While I am sure you want to flee I would ask you to stay.”

“I—I think the dogs probably need to go out.”

It’s a shitty excuse and they both know it, but he’s not gonna let an alpha baby him all day. Not even one he wants to drown in. 

Hannibal takes his hand and kisses it. 

“I understand,” he whispers, “Though before you go I have a momento for you to take.”

Will laughs as he pulls out a handkerchief, much more fancy than the one Will had been using before. Their fingers brush when he takes it from him. 

“Thanks, Hannibal. I’ll call you when I get home.”

Hannibal pulls him into a kiss and their tongues brush just enough for Will to whimper when they part. 

“Have a good day.”

The walk from the house is harder to make with each step and when he’s in the car Will finds himself in tears. 

“Fuck.”

This whole business was dangerous to start in the first place and now he doesn’t know now if he can stop. 

He drives home in a daze and cares for the dogs though they seem awful wary of him for some reason. He falls asleep almost immediately when he lays down and doesn’t get up till nightfall, hungry and aching for Hannibal. 

Will rolls onto his back and rubs one out without much pleasure, his release only perfunctory and after still aches so much that he showers in hopes the water soothes. 

It doesn’t. 

He panics when he doesn’t smell like Hannibal after, rushes to sniff his clothes and put them back on. 

The immediate effects all happen at once, content and safe feelings overtake Will. 

“Fuck.” 

He hates this so much. 

Will remembers he’d told Hannibal he’d call and goes to pick up his phone. There are seven texts that he doesn’t read, overcome with a sudden need to hear Hannibal speak. He counts the rings and sighs when Hannibal answers.

“Will, you frightened me.” 

“Sorry, I was just really tired when I got home. Now I’m starving.” 

“Eat something, please. Starving yourself is dangerous and the controlled heat state you’re in--” 

He sighs and gets up to walk into the kitchen. “You still think that’s it? A weird heat?” 

“It seems centered on me personally, so yes I do. How are you feeling now?” 

Lonely. 

“I’m fine, just worn out.” 

Hannibal chuckles. “Yes you would be after our evening. Please eat something and I will see you next Friday.” 

Will freezes with his hand on the fridge door. “But...that’s over a week.” 

“If you’d like to see me sooner we could--,” Hannibal starts, but he cuts him off. 

“No, it’s fine. I’ll go to your place?” 

“Or the office,” Hannibal says, “Whichever is more convenient.” 

The flippant way he says the words bothers Will. “None of this is convenient. Goodnight, Doctor.” 

Will ends the call and puts in a frozen pizza, pacing around the room till it’s done before he eats the entire thing all in less than an hour’s time. He stares at the empty cardboard pizza circle on his table and can barely hold back tears. 

How dare Hannibal act that way after last night? 

He goes outside with the dogs and the cool air helps only slightly. The dogs run around and play while he watches from the porch, rubs a hand over his full belly and pulls his shirt up to sniff. 

The scent is still there, fainter now but there, and he suddenly wishes he’d stayed at Hannibal’s house. Things had felt easier there and he’d had no nightmares, as a matter of fact he’d had zero nightmares since they’d met. That had to mean something, didn’t it? 

He’s never felt so empty before in all his life. 

The cell phone rings when he walks back in over an hour later and Will looks at the name. 

Alana. 

“Hello.” 

“Will, are you okay? Jack said you were taking the day off and it’s not like you.” 

“I can’t live my life now?” he snaps, baring his teeth. 

Alana pauses. “No, I just meant...you usually work a lot. I’ve heard you barely can sit still at crime scenes and…” 

“Is this because you know I’m omega now?” 

“No, I just…no.” 

“I can take care of myself, you know?”

“I know, Will. I’m sorry if I upset you.” 

“Goodnight.” 

Will hangs up the phone and puts out food for the dogs who all seem calmer than they’d been before. He paces the kitchen while they eat and shakes, sweaty and red by the time he stops to get his bearings. 

He looks at the digital clock on the oven and sees it’s past nine. Hannibal is probably home now, sitting at his giant table and eating something fancier than Will could even think about. He imagines Hannibal cooking, remembers his bare forearms and dirty clothes, and feels slick start to run down his thighs. 

“Shit,” he moans, “Shit, shit, shit.” 

Will lets the dogs out again and scrambles to find his artificial knot, nearly sobs with relief when it still vibrates, and lies down to expose his lower half. He wastes no time sticking it in and the burn makes his eyes tear up. 

After several minutes he nearly screams in frustration, throws it across the room and stands when the dogs start to bark. 

It won’t work. 

He lets the dogs in and grabs his keys before he locks the door. 

Hannibal did this and he needs to take care of him. 

The drive to Hannibal’s house this time is even more of a daze than the drive away from it, and he groans in frustration when the gas light comes on near the gas station with the handsy employee just a few blocks from Hannibal’s house. He pulls in and starts to pump gas when a familiar voice makes him freeze. 

“I was just quite taken with the way you seem to light up the room.” 

Hannibal’s voice is unlike any other and Will would know it anywhere. He peers out from behind the gas pump and sees Hannibal’s back is to him less than a foot away. Will sees red when he recognizes the man Hannibal is flirting with. 

The alpha who scared him. 

He feels cold suddenly and can hardly breathe, lost in his misery only for the pump to click. Will pays for the gas and takes off back towards home. 

This is why he doesn’t fuck alphas. 

This. 

He has to stop less than a block away to catch his breath, angry that he needs to sniff his shirt and immerse himself in Hannibal’s faded scent. 

Will reaches for his phone and calls Hannibal after he’s feeling more calm. 

“Hello, Will.” 

“You sound winded,” Will whispers, tears in his eyes. 

“I was doing some calisthenics,” he sighs, “I should keep up my strength in order to service you shouldn’t I?” 

Will wants to smile but can’t. 

“Yeah I guess you should.” 

“Are you alright?” 

“I was just...I wanted to hear your voice.” 

A pause. “That makes me very happy to know.” 

“I’m gonna go,” Will says, his voice thick with emotion. 

“Goodnight, WIll.” 

“Goodnight.” 

Will hangs up and drives home with more purpose this time. He locks the dogs in the kitchen when he gets inside and forces himself to take the fake knot, cums painfully in his palm and sobs his release without any pleasure. He falls asleep with his shirt over his face and wakes up to vomit again. 

He doesn’t call Hannibal for the rest of the week and by that Friday is unable to concentrate even to work. 

Their appointment is next week, seven days, and Will doesn’t know if he’ll make it that long. 

Hannibal calls and he ignores them, not wanting to even hear his voice again. 

But Will does see him. 

He sees Hannibal pick up four others that first week alone, sees him put his hands on strangers after talking about mating Will for life. He sees him smile at them and even once he sees him go through the back door of a someone’s house at four a.m. 

Lying asshole. 

Will eats more and throws up all week too, so stuck on his watching of Hannibal he doesn’t think to go to a doctor till Beverly Katz shows up unexpected that weekend. 

He’s on his fourth shower that morning, barely sleeping and hungrier than he’s ever been when he opens the door. 

“Shit you look like garbage.”

“Go away.”

She pushes her way in and Will is happy to smell her beta scent. He doesn’t have to worry about Bev. They aren’t close but he knows betas aren’t alphas and that’s good for him. 

“Is it a heat? It doesn’t smell heat-y.”

“I think I’m going crazy,” he confesses. 

Bev touches his head. 

“You’re not warm. But you look pale. C’mon.”

She then helps him to the bedroom and put his clothes on. He doesn’t think of her leading him to the car or where they’re going till he sees the sign. 

Doctor.

He should’ve gone to one by now. 

Why didn’t he think of that?

The doctor’s name is Sutcliffe and he’s a beta which is what he needs right now. He says a lot of things to them both that Will doesn’t hear, takes samples and checks his vitals. Will lays down when he leaves the room.

“Is this about your alpha?”

Will closes his eyes. “I don’t have one.”

“You smell like him right now. Did you break up?”

“He’s a liar.”

Bev rubs his hair and Will wants to cry. 

“Most men are.”

“Maybe I should mate with you,” he mumbles, “You don’t lie.”

Bev laughs. “I don’t lie unless I have to and sorry but I have no desire to lick your omega ass.”

He sighs just as the doctor comes back. 

“Mister Graham, I think I know why you’re feeling sick.”

Will blinks. “How long do I have, Doc?”

Sutcliffe grins. “A little under nine more months. Congratulations.”

Bev lets out a gasp and Will sits up slowly. 

He’s pregnant. 

“You’re sure?”

“One hundred percent.”

Will hears nothing after that and is glad Bev listens. She drives him home and Will walks into his house flopping onto the bed. 

“Well at least you know?”

“He’s gonna be so smug,” Will mumbles, “So goddamn happy too.”

“Are you?” Bev asks.

He lifts his head. “Am I what?”

“Happy.”

Will rolls onto his side and touches his belly. “No.”

“But you want it?”

He rubs his belly and tears fill his eyes. 

“Yeah.”

“Well that’s something, right? I’m gonna go get your prescription and maybe something to eat for us. You’ll be ok?”

He nods and rolls back onto his back to stare at the ceiling. The paint is peeling and he thinks there’s a leak forming. 

A baby can’t live here. 

Winston jumps onto the bed and lays on Will’s belly, licks his arm and Will pets his head. “Good boy.”

He knows he’s gonna tell Hannibal, has to and hates that he’s anticipating the alpha’s reaction. Hannibal will demand a mating, he guesses, ask him to sign a pre-mating and trap them both. Will has no intention of doing that. 

Only six more days. 

Bev comes back and he takes the prenatal vitamins, eats a cheeseburger and they watch old movies he hasn’t seen in a long time. She leaves after he promises to eat and shower. He answers her call when she gets home. 

“Eat up, Daddy,” she teases, “And let yourself smile about this!”

“I’ll try,” Will sighs, “Thanks Bev.”

“Call me tomorrow.”

“Yes ma’am.”

Will the checks his messages and sees several from Jack Crawford. 

The Ripper has struck again. 

He calls Jack back. 

“I can’t do crime scenes for a while but I can look at pictures.”

“Why?”

“Does it matter? Do you want me or not?” 

Jack pauses on the other end of the line. 

“I’ll send them to your office tomorrow.”

“Okay. Goodbye Jack.”

He ends the conversation before Jack can and texts Hannibal. 

Can you see me Monday? I need to talk.

Are you alright? You’ve avoided my messages and calls. 

Can you?

Yes of course. Regular time?

No at the house. Early. 

Five?

Sounds good to me. See you Monday.

Will feels slightly better after doing everything and decides it’s time to make this place presentable. Which is what he does for the rest of the night and almost all the following day: Clean. 

He cleans so he doesn’t have to think about why, or even how much he aches for the alpha who lied to him. 

Will is eating steak Sunday when he someone knocks at the door. He looks at his phone. 

No calls or messages. 

He gets up and shushes the dogs, pulling back the shade to see who it is. 

Hannibal. 

Will freezes. “I thought I said Monday.”

“I could not wait any longer.”

He opens the door and is hit with Hannibal’s scent. He bites his lip to keep quiet and walks inside. 

“It’s rude to come uninvited.”

“You have avoided me so I assumed you wouldn’t be inviting any time soon.”

Will sits on the bed. “How did you get my address?”

“The same way I obtained your cellular phone number.”

“I’m gonna kill Alana.”

Will refuses to look at Hannibal, the only feeling he seems to be having toward him now is anger. He touches his belly as Hannibal stands over him. 

“Are you going to tell me what happened?”

Will lets out a breath. “I came to my senses about alphas.”

Hannibal steps closer and Will rears back. 

“Don’t touch me. Not when you—“

He hears Hannibal let out a low predatory growl and feels his entire body respond. The need to seek Hannibal’s touch almost outweighs his anger. 

“Tell me, Will. Tell me now.”

Will looks at him and blinks at how messy Hannibal looks. He isn’t shaven and his hair looks like he just barely ran a comb through. 

“You look awful.”

Hannibal sighs. “I thought perhaps I’d broken through your reluctance and you would be unable to resist staying away for long. It’s been quite difficult after our night to be—“

Will stands up as he laughs and pushes Hannibal hard. 

“LIAR! I saw you with them! I saw you go out and pick up so many people and you...why did you have to make me trust you? And then to go to that alpha? You knew that was the same alpha who was all over me!,” he 

Hannibal’s eyes are wide. “No that’s not...Will I have not touched anyone intimately since the moment we met.”

“Then why did I see you pick up all these strangers? Go into houses at two a.m. and—“

“I cannot tell you.”

“Why? Because you’re lying? You...after you made me,” he holds his stomach, “I was only going to come to tell you something tomorrow anyway so maybe this is better. I don’t have to go to that house again.” 

Hannibal kneels at his feet. “I am not lying I promise you. If you would just...do you trust me?” 

“No,” Will whispers, “I wanted to but you’ve made me into this crazy omega cliche and I can’t get my head on straight since the minute we met. Fucking with my body and knocking me up like the worst kind of--” 

Hannibal grabs his hand. “What did you say?” 

Will sighs. He didn’t want to tell him at all but especially not like this. 

“I’m pregnant,” he laughs, “Just like you said I would be so go ahead and gloat.” 

Hannibal smiles and kisses his hand. “I am overjoyed.” 

“Don’t,” Will tries to pull his hand away, “Just please go.” 

Hannibal doesn’t let go and holds on, “You were learning to trust me if only for a moment and I want to trust you as well. Please allow me to explain myself as much as I fear the result.” 

Will sniffs. “Tell me.” 

“I would have you accompany to my home.” 

“No,” Will shakes his head,“I…” 

The dogs start to bark for his attention and he pushes Hannibal off to let them outside. 

Hannibal touches his his shoulder and Will sighs. “Why can’t you tell me here?” 

“You may not believe me unless you see the proof of it.” 

He turns to look at him and sees genuine fear in Hannibal’s eyes along with something else. 

“I’ll go.”


	5. Chapter 5

The drive is quiet though Hannibal knows Will is awake and watching the entirety of their trip. He is torn between his fears of losing Will and worry as to what he might do if his mate turns on him. 

He can’t hurt Will. 

The idea is unacceptable. 

He could perhaps frame his last few murders towards Will as the culprit though the idea is more upsetting than wants to admit. The pursuit and start of another series of kills after so long in the shadows was a mistake. 

He cannot undo this without revealing himself. 

The lateness of the hour does nothing for the adrenaline in his veins when they pull into the garage. He can smell Will’s distress and wants to comfort him but knows that type of behavior will not be something Will wants at the moment. 

“I will ask something of you before we proceed.” 

“You’ve asked enough already, haven’t you?” 

Hannibal parks and removes the car keys handing them to Will who blinks in surprise. 

“Keep these,” he says hoarsely, “And take a knife from the butcher block.” 

Will places a hand at his stomach. “Hannibal, tell me now.” 

“No, I cannot,” he reaches for Will’s hand and is happy Will allows it, “You are my omega, Will, and I don’t want to frighten you but this is something I need you to do for our offspring and yourself.” 

Will nods and unbuckles his belt. “Okay.” 

Hannibal leaves the car and keeps the door open as they enter. He hears Will’s footfalls as he heads towards the entrance to the basement. The sound of the knife leaving its sheath makes him relax considerably as he makes his way. 

“Why do you have a hidden basement door?” 

“If you wish to truly know, I will show you.” 

“Tell me now.” 

Hannibal pauses on the third step down and looks at him. 

“You mentioned a connection to Jack Crawford,” Hannibal says, “That he has your expertise on many murder cases. Have you done that work since we met?” 

 

Will grips the knife tight. “Yes, but I’ve been….preoccupied.” 

Hannibal comes back up two steps and smiles. “Have you ever killed anyone Will?” 

“Yes,” Will whispers, “in the line of duty like...you.” 

Hannibal looks at his belly and tears form in his eyes. “No, not quite like me. Let me show you.” 

A tear falls down Will’s cheek. “I don’t want to see.”

“I did not take those people to have my way with them carnally,” he confesses, “I used their bodies as parts in my…” 

Will backs up and let out a laugh. “No, you...no. You didn’t.” 

“Will, I had hoped not to ever tell you,” he sighs, “But I cannot allow you to think I’d betray you.” 

Will laughs and shakes his head. “So you tell me you’re a serial killer instead? Cuz that’s SO MUCH BETTER?” 

Hannibal can feel the anger rise up in him at Will’s flippance. “I am giving you the privilege of knowing me fully and seeing me as I am. You wanted the man with the fancy home and the perfect…” 

Will throws the knife down and stomps over to him, pushing hard enough that Hannibal stumbles down a stair. “I WANTED YOU! I need YOU! I don’t give a fuck what house we live in or what you have in your bank account! I...you made me feel like a whole person for the first time and…” 

Hannibal takes his hand and kisses it. “I still could be that for you and for our family.” 

Will laughs. “YOU’VE KILLED PEOPLE! You…I have to go,” he shakes his head, “I can’t…” 

Hannibal lets him go and slides down until he is sitting on the stairs. He can’t see for the tears that obscure his vision and he wants to tear apart the world. 

He walks down the stairs and lets every emotion bleed out of him till he’s nothing but the monster Will sees him as he takes out a collection of knives that seem perfect for this occasion. 

The rest of the night is a blur though his kill is one of the most beautiful he’s ever done. 

Jack will be unable to stomach the horrific nature of it and he knows Will is going to be shown the scene. 

Hannibal showers away the blood before he slips into bed, burying his face in the sheets he’s kept since Will last left. When he wakes it’s to a dull ache where a heart once was and he calls his administrative assistant to cancel his appointments for the week. 

The rest of that week leading up to Christmas is uneventful as he spends it mostly walking through his home trying not to break things. It’s a horrible surprise when the order of baby things arrives the day after his confession though he occupies his time with putting together everything. He is not a mechanical man but the work is a very good distraction. 

Alana Bloom arrives two days after Will’s departure. 

His appearance seems to unsettle her. 

“Hello, Alana.” 

 

“Hannibal,” Alana sighs, “You look worse than Will does. Can I come in?” 

“No, I’d rather not have visitors at this time.” 

“You both need to figure this out,” she says softly. 

Her touch to his hand on the door feels foreign but he makes no move to let her inside. 

“There is nothing that can be done and I do believe it’s none of your business. Please leave us both alone while we….” 

“Grieve?” she finishes, “Will told me about the baby. Hannibal…” 

“Go, Alana. There is no need for you here.” 

He closes the door and decides to dress, though he makes no move to look at himself in any mirror. 

It is nightfall when he decides to call Will. 

Will answers, much to his surprise, but says nothing. 

“You did not tell Jack Crawford,” he whispers, “I was certain you would.” 

“Why? There’s no point.” 

“To take get a monster off the street,” he counters, “To be the hero Jack wants you to be.” 

Will laughs. “I cried when I accidentally washed your fucking handkerchief today. Do you really think I can last much longer?” 

“I could send you another,” Hannibal offers, “To help ease the transition.” 

“There’s no transition,” Will mumbles, “I’m stuck like this. True mates, right? I…” 

“Will…” 

“I miss you,” Will whispers, “I lie awake at night and think of that one perfect day. I...god I miss you.” 

Hannibal sits at the table and closes his eyes. “You spoke of killing.” 

A pause. “Yes.” 

“What did it feel like when you killed that man with your gun? Did you feel justified?” 

“He was going to kill me, so yes.” 

“I feel justified in every one of my murders.” 

Will laughs. “Oh I know. I felt so stupid when Jack sent me the last kills because I saw you in them. If I’d just paid more attention…” 

“We would not have had our perfect day.” 

They were both quiet. 

“Why do you feel justified?” Will asks, “What did they do?” 

Hannibal lays his head on the table and stares across it. “They were not worthy of life,” he confesses, “You understand that, Will. Do not deny it.” 

Will scoffs. “I’ve wanted to kill rude assholes many times, Hannibal,” he whispers, “But I haven’t done it. That’s what separates monsters from men.” 

“Could you love a monster, Will?” 

Another pause. 

“I don’t want to.” 

“But could you?” 

 

Will lets out another laugh that sounds like a sob. “Don’t.” 

“I know you miss me,” Hannibal whispers, “I know you want to be with me and that does not make you unworthy of happiness.” 

“Don’t call me again.” 

The line goes dead and Hannibal sighs before he decides to call his administrative assistant. 

“My appointments,” he says, “Reinstate them.” 

There is no reason to dwell and he’s had much practice hiding under a false guise. He will do that until he can’t and then try again. 

Hannibal showers but doesn’t shave and styles his hair. The length is different than he’s used to but he manages. The end result is slightly different than he wants it to be but at least he can look in the mirror. 

He eats and cleans the dishes before going to the car. 

The car that isn’t there. 

Will has taken the car. 

Hannibal calls Will again and it is not a surprise when he answers again. 

“Where is my car?” 

“In my garage,” Will whispers, “I’ve been sleeping there.” 

Hannibal frowns. “That is not healthy for you or the baby.” 

“Stop fucking calling here!” 

He ends the call and Hannibal calls his administrative assistant again. 

“I need a car service for the remainder of the week.” 

“Yes, sir.” 

 

“Thank you, I will be by tomorrow.” 

He hangs up the phone before goes to his study, takes out his sketchbook, and draws. This is his fifteenth book of Will in various shared happy moments. They had very few but he can almost smell him in the memories. 

 

It’s almost midnight when Hannibal stops, switches hands, and nearly starts over but decides against overtaxing himself. He will drown in his patients’ neurosis tomorrow and ignore the sorrow that wants take over. 

He sleeps fitfully, still in the sheets Will once occupied despite the uncleanliness of such an act. The car comes at eight-thirty the following morning and he’s barely eaten when they pull away. His cell rings but Hannibal doesn’t answer when he sees it’s Alana. 

There is a familiar rundown vehicle besides Anne’s when he arrives. 

Randall Tier has not come to a session in a month and he wonders if his animal man needs further pushing. Randall sits in the chair closest to the exit inside and his knees shake when Hannibal arrives. 

“Randall, good to see you.” 

“I...I need to talk to you.” 

“Please, come in.” 

They head inside and he knows Randall was not on the schedule but the distraction of him will work wonders for his mood. He sits and Hannibal takes out his notebook before joining. 

“What’s happened?” 

There is a jittering in his movements, the shaking of his knees and hands. Hannibal wonders if he’s used either recently in an unconventional way. 

“I...I’ve been having the dreams again.” 

Randall is a beta who longs to be an alpha animal, but Hannibal thinks even this is a lie. There is an omega personality in him, almost as if he is a late bloomer. Perhaps following through in his wants he may blossom? 

“Where you tear into them?” 

He nods. “I...the suit, I….” 

“You’re still working on it? I thought when you were here last we spoke about how wrong that was.” 

 

He looks up and the fire in his eyes makes Hannibal smile. 

“It’s part of me,” he hisses, “I NEED IT!” 

Hannibal leans forward. “What else do you need?” 

Randall looks at his hands and curls his fingers in as if they were claws. 

“I need to….be free.” 

“We all long for freedom,” Hannibal muses, “Freedom of choice, of life, and of...love. Have you ever loved, Randall?” 

 

The question startles him to look at Hannibal again. “No,” he whispers, “Have you?” 

Hannibal lets out a long sigh. “I have as of late felt like I may be headed there. It’s not a bad feeling but there are parts of love that make you dependent on another person. Almost like your animal half, the need for that person is so strong your mind is muddled. But you can give in to your feeling. Embrace it.” 

“It’s wrong,” Randall whispers, “You said.” 

“I’ve said a lot of things,” Hannibal muses, “But I am not in the mood for trivialities such as right or wrong. My own mind is muddled.” 

Randall leans forward. “Your omega? I can’t smell him anymore.” 

Hannibal nods. “Yes. He and I perhaps do not share the same path, I am not sure. It’s left me feeling like half a person while the other half is in Wolf Trap without me.” 

Randall blinks. “That’s not right of him to do that to you, Dr. Lecter. To change you, to rule you. You look different and….” 

“Will has done nothing,” Hannibal says, “I have done it to myself.” 

“Omegas should listen to their alphas.” 

Hannibal glares. “Do you adhere to that outdated knowledge, Randall? I thought better of you.” 

He sees when Randall backtracks. “I just don’t like you to be like this.” 

Hannibal’s lip curls and he suddenly has an urge to launch himself at his patient. “I do believe I need some air, excuse me a moment.” 

He walks out through the waiting room and nods once to Anne before he heads outside. The chill is a welcome distraction and he shivers, stares at the snow and wonders if Will is doing the same. 

The moment is helpful and when he gets inside Randall looks calmer. 

“Let’s move back to your feelings. You have not...given in?” 

Randall shakes his head. “No, I just go to work and try not to go out at night. I work on the suit everyday and it gets better. Much better. But it’s almost done.” 

“What will happen once it’s done?” 

Randall smiles. “I think I’ll wear it and celebrate.” 

Hannibal keeps his smile in check. “And give in to the animal inside.” 

Randall lets out a long sigh. “Yes,” he stands up, “Thank you, Dr. Lecter. I think I feel better now.” 

Hannibal notices not much time has passed. “You’re certain?” 

 

Randall looks as if he’s found his focus and Hannibal wonders what transpired when he was outside. “Very certain.” 

He walks his animal man to the door and sees that his next patient is already waiting on the other side. “Same time next week?” 

Randall shakes his head. “I think I’m going to feel much better soon.” 

Hannibal pats him on the shoulder. “I think so too.” 

The remainder of the day goes by without much excitement, though Franklyn calls and leaves multiple messages for him asking to return. He tells Anne to not take messages from the omega again. 

He is taken to his home at the end of the night by another car and wonders if he should perhaps buy a new one entirely. Will is using his for comfort that he would not wish to take from the father of his child and he cannot continue to travel this way. The idea travels through his thoughts through and after dinner until Hannibal is online running searches. 

There are a number of vehicles that would be good for his needs and his child’s, both large and small, but his attachment to the Bentley makes him lean more towards the brand. He narrows the search to several when his phone rings and the sound jerks him out of his reverie. 

The number is unknown but he answers anyway. 

“Yes?” 

He hears a huff of breath. “I need you.” 

Will’s voice is strained but he knows it’s him. 

“Where are you?” 

“I,” he laughs, “I...I killed someone.” 

Hannibal drops his pencil. “Will.” 

“I need you,” Will repeats, “I’m driving and I don’t know where else to go.” 

Hannibal feels his heart hammer in his chest. “Where are you?” 

“About to pull into your driveway.” 

He drops the phone and runs towards the garage to open the door. Will pulls inside and turns off the engine but does not move to exit as Hannibal closes the door. 

Will’s face is hidden as he lays across the steering wheel and Hannibal walks towards the car, kneels down and knocks. When he looks up Hannibal’s breath catches. 

Blood is in a spray across his mouth, chin, and across his glasses. 

He moves to open the door and cannot. “Will, open the door.” 

The door unlocks and he backs up as Will opens to reveal the state of his clothes. There is more blood on his shirt and even some on his trousers. He takes one step and collapses in Hannibal’s arms, scents him and purrs so loudly Hannibal does not move in fear he will scare him. 

“He was...he...he…” 

“Shh….” 

Will lifts his head and whispers, “Did you send him to kill me?” 

Hannibal puts hands on his cheeks. “I would never, “ he says hoarsely, “I...never. Are you hurt?” 

Will shakes his head. “He got into the house and I don’t even know who he was. He was wearing this weird animal costume on him and he…” 

 

Hannibal tenses. 

Randall? 

“You killed him? You’re certain?” 

 

Will nods. “He’s...in the trunk,” he laughs, “I couldn’t leave him in the house and I…” 

“Why would he attack you? This man in the suit?” 

Will shakes his head. “I don’t know,” he mumbles and drapes himself over Hannibal, “I was asleep and he broke in. I thought I was gonna die and all I could think about was the baby.” 

Hannibal nuzzles his chin. “Then you came to me.” 

Will laughs. “I figured you’d be the best person to ask about dead bodies.” 

“It was self defense, Will. No need to bring the body.” 

Will shakes his head. “I...something came over me after. I don’t know what it was but his body does not look like self defense.” 

Hannibal curbs his arousal at the images that run in his head. “You were righteous in your anger.” 

Will inhales his scent. “I missed you.” 

“And I you.” 

“I,” he lifts his head, “I’m not sure what to do, but I...god I need you just for a few days.” 

Hannibal smiles. “You never have to ask.” 

They stand up together and Will takes his hand as he’s lead the up the stairs. Hannibal would love nothing less than to sexually please his bloody mate but directs Will to the bathroom. He walks back down to look at Randall, who is a sight to behold. Will took a large bite of his throat and arms, beat his face and slammed the back of his head till there was little left. He carries the body downstairs to the freezer and is washing his hands when he smells Will behind him. 

“It’s bigger than I thought,” Will whispers. 

“You’ve thought about this room?” 

“Almost every night since I last saw you.” 

Hannibal turns and Will is standing dangerously close wearing only one of his shirts.

“What possessed you to bite him so many times?” 

Will touches his own mouth. “I did it one time and then I...just had to do it again.” 

“And again, and again, and again,” Hannibal whispers, “Did you think of me?” 

 

“Yes.” 

“Will…” 

Will lets out a shaky breath. “I need you,” he purrs, “Just for a few…” 

Hannibal grabs his chin and turns them so Will’s back is to the sink. “Whatever you need.” 

Will laughs and his tears are more painful to see again than Hannibal thought they’d be. 

“I need a normal alpha who isn’t a serial killer and,” he touches Hannibal’s cheek, “Remembers to shave.” 

“Will.” 

He smells the slick going down Will’s thighs. 

“Alpha,” Will purrs. 

Hannibal groans when their lips touch again and Will’s nails dig hard into his back as if to brand. He pulls his mouth back to bite marks into Will’s neck and the answering moans only encourage him to continue. 

“I don’t,” Will huffs, “I need—“

Hannibal lifts him up and lays Will down to lift up the shirt. He’s bare beneath and Hannibal groans at the sight. 

“I had forgotten how much more exquisite you are in the flesh than in my memory,” he whispers and runs his palms up Will’s inner thighs, “How much softer, warmer, and...eager.”

Will thrusts up at every touch and Hannibal grabs hold of him hard before he leans in. Hannibal breathes in and nuzzles Will’s cock once before he pulls him in close.

“Hannibal, please,” Will whimpers, “Please.” 

Hannibal moves WIll’s legs up to straddle his face before he parts Will’s cheeks and licks inside. He savors the taste and desperate shivers Will emits with each thrust of his tongue. 

“Oh, god fuck please,” Will cries, “Just fuck me. Please, just--” 

Hannibal pulls away and lifts his head. “Say it again.” 

Will’s eyes are barely open when he looks at him. “Fuck me.” 

Hannibal growls. “Can you move?” 

 

Will shakes his head. “My legs feel like jelly.” 

“I will not penetrate you here.” 

“Why? Just…” 

Hannibal lifts him before Will can finish and Will hooks his limbs around him tight. They stare at one another for a moment before Will kisses him for the first time in nearly a week. The ache that’s been inside of him releases and Hannibal moans, clutches hard and starts to walk them towards the stairs by rote. 

Will breaks the kiss and licks around down his chin before he bites little bits on his neck. 

“Alpha,” he sighs, “My alpha.” 

Hannibal groans when they get to pantry and turns him against the wall, pulling his mouth back up to his as Will’s slick scent overtakes his senses. Will gasps at the contact to his back and Hannibal breaks the kiss. “Are you alright?” 

He nods. “I won’t break, at least not yet,” he laughs and runs his fingers through Hannibal’s hair, “Take me to bed.” 

The walk up the stairs he clutches to Hannibal’s back and breathes heavy in the alpha’s ear, hard as a rock with a slick stain already wetting the front of Hannibal’s clothes. He walks them towards the bedroom when Will stops and grabs onto the doorway of the nursery, left open by Hannibal in his indifference. 

“You….” 

Hannibal nuzzles his neck. “I could do nothing but think of you so I worked on something else.” 

Will lets out a sound that goes right to Hannibal’s core. “I missed you too.” 

Hannibal turns his head and they stare until Will presses his forehead to Hannibal’s. 

“Take me to bed, Hannibal.” 

Hannibal can do nothing but comply.


	6. Chapter 6

Will sighs when he’s set down onto the bed, rolls his shoulders back as Hannibal lets go to undress. He sits up and pulls the shirt he still wears over his head to toss to the ground. Hannibal’s nostrils flare and he rolls onto his belly, presents and wiggles because he knows he can. 

“Provoking my want of you is dangerous,” Hannibal says, his voice hoarse. 

“I know,” Will sighs, “But you won’t hurt me.” 

“Will,” Hannibal growls. 

The sound of buttons flying makes Will’s cock twitch and he looks behind him to see Hannibal rip open his pants to expose his already half hard knot. He bites his lip when Hannibal gets naked and the first touch to his backside sears into him like fire. 

“Fuck, just…” 

He feels the dip in the bed when Hannibal climbs in behind him and feels the brush of him against his hole. “I could hurt you,” he pants, “I could--” 

Will thrusts back fast and Hannibal groans before he’s grabbed at the hips tight. “Fuck me, Alpha,” he whispers, “Remind me why I came.” 

Hannibal thrusts into him slow and Will moans, grabs at the sheets, and fights the need to force him all the way inside. Will grabs Hannibal’s hands as he does it again, turns his head and pants out, “Kiss me,” an order the alpha follows. 

He squeezes Will’s hands with each thrust and pushes them up above his head halfway through, biting kisses on his neck. 

Will groans and feels his knees start to go as he squeezes back. “I can’t stay up anymore,” he pants, “Please don’t stop.”

Hannibal pulls him up into his lap and they stop holding hands. “I never want to stop again,” he whispers and Will laughs. 

“I’m not sure I can be that flexible.”

Hannibal bites softly but doesn’t break skin over his gland and Will cries out as he cums, tears on his face as his true mate sucks a mark where he’s been told not to bite. 

“Oh fuck,” Will sobs, “Do it, just do it. Please!”

Hannibal bites hard at his request and his knot pulses inside Will when he orgasms a moment later. Will sobs at the feeling, perfect and complete as the bond takes hold. Hannibal clutches hard to him after and licks the wound as he purrs. 

They collapse and Will grabs his hands to lick his fingers. 

“Will,” Hannibal says, his voice thick, “You’re certain?”

He purrs when Hannibal nuzzles his cheek. “I’ve never been more certain,” he sighs and places Hannibal’s hands over his belly. 

“You’ve found you can love a monster?”

Will feels that familiar ache at the idea of being bred and bonded to someone who could inflict such an act. 

“As long as he’s my monster, yes.”

Hannibal hugs him tight and breaths them in. “I am so happy to hear that.”

He feels Hannibal’s knot pulse inside again and rocks back into him, the spasm of pleasure at the act just perfect. 

“I’m biting you too,” he whispers, “When the knot goes down.”

Hannibal smiles against his neck. 

“An act that will turn heads.”

“I don’t care,” Will sighs, “We’re equals in this, ok?”

Hannibal kisses his ear. “If you ever doubted that I apologize for making you feel that way. I do not want there to be a hierarchy between us.”

Will smiles as he drifts off. “No more secrets.”

He feels Hannibal tense against him and is suddenly wide awake. “Hannibal?”

Hannibal breathes him in.

“I must confess some things.”

Will feels anger bubble up inside of him. 

“Again?”

“It is,” he sighs, “Entirely possible that I may have indirectly pointed your attacker towards you. He was a patient of mine.”

Will turns to look at him. 

“You said you didn’t send him.”

“I did not but I spoke of you during our session this morning.”

Will frowns. “But how would he know where I lived?” 

Hannibal hugs him tighter. 

“I was somewhat distraught and left the office for several minutes. If I had known—“

Will laughs and leans back into him. 

“You would’ve killed him and saved the day? Big strong alpha saving the defenseless pregnant omega.”

Hannibal scents his cheek. “You aren’t angry?”

“Not really,” Will mumbles as he feels his knot start to shrink, “I know you’d never hurt me on purpose. Especially not now.”

Hannibal relaxes. “I worried I would do so, several times.”

“But you didn’t.”

He purrs as Hannibal wipes him off with the sheets and manages to get them beneath the blankets moments later. 

“You’re gonna clean these.”

“Yes, of course.”

“Don’t think I didn’t smell myself on your sheets when I laid down.”

Hannibal sighs. “I did not have your car to nap in so it was all I could do to keep you with me.”

His knot goes down enough that they can part and Will turns over to look at him fully. 

“I’m here now.”

Hannibal touches his face. “I will make you and our offspring so happy.”

Will turns his neck and runs a palm over the gland. “I know.”

He bites down and Hannibal shudders, brings a hand to his hair and holds on. The rightness overtakes Will and he closes his eyes, savoring the moment before he lets go. His licks make Hannibal growl with each touch of tongue so Will does the same to his growing beard. 

“Will.”

“I like it,” he whispers, “It suits you.”

Hannibal laughs. “Then I will keep it.”

He scents under Hannibal’s chin. 

“Yes.”

Hannibal places a hand over his bite. 

“You need to be cleaned.”

Will smiles. “I guess I need another shower.”

Hannibal leans in and kisses him softly, his hand on Will’s beard before he pulls away. “May I join you?”

Will sits up and winces at the feeling of being well fucked. “Wouldn’t want to waste the water, now would we?”

They walk hand in hand to the bathroom and Will gestures to the open door. “After you, mate.”

Hannibal touches his cheek. 

“Say it again.”

“Mate,” he breathes, “My true mate.”

Hannibal captures his lips again and Will teases his tongue till he deepens the kiss, digs his hands into Will’s shoulders and takes his breath away. He whimpers when they part and Hannibal smiles. 

“Thank you.”

Will ducks his head and heads to turn on the shower. He feels so much better now, that desperation is gone and left a completeness like no other. He leans into Hannibal when his alpha touches his shoulder and the warm spray is different together than it was alone not that long ago. 

He closes his eyes and his heart beats faster as memories of fighting for his life emerge. 

“Will?” 

 

“He didn’t talk,” he whispers, “Not the entire time. Just sounds.” 

Hannibal kisses his mating mark and Will shudders. “Randall believed himself to be an animal in a person suit. I confess he fascinated me.” 

Will turns to look at his alpha and sees the regret there, a surprise he’s sure for them both. 

“If he had killed us?” 

Hannibal’s lip curls. “I would’ve torn him to shreds.” 

Will moves into his embrace again and remembers other things about the killing. He remembers how it felt to bite, to win, and the thought that Hannibal would be proud of him for defending himself. “I thought about you,” he whispers, “That you would be proud of me.” 

“I am,” Hannibal confesses, his hand coming down Will’s back, “You protected yourself and our offspring.” 

Will looks up at him with a smile. “You keep saying offspring, not child.” 

Hannibal’s smirk is telling. “Do I?” 

 

“You knew I was pregnant.” 

“Yes,” he says quickly, “Almost immediately.” 

Will shakes his head and laughs. “I was so stupid.” 

“An alpha and omega of our breed do not come along often, do you know? My uncle was overjoyed when I presented and in such calibre.” 

Will turns and Hannibal starts to wash his back, then his waiting hole which makes him gasp. 

“My father apologized when I presented as an omega,” he laughs, “Since my mother fucked him over he didn’t want the same to happen to me. I went on suppressants as soon as I was able to and never stopped.” 

Hannibal kneels down and he braces himself against the wall. 

“I will never betray you.” 

Will groans when he licks inside him. “Hannibal,” he moans, “I…” 

The onslaught of his tongue after being knotted sends waves of pleasure through him so deep Will almost slips. Hannibal holds tight and he cums hard when Hannibal strokes his half hard cock to completion. He kisses him after and the taste brings on another wave of want. 

“I want to see you,” he says against Hannibal’s mouth, “Hear you.” 

Hannibal gasps out his name when he succumbs not long after, his shaky strokes not as good as Will knows he’s capable of but fuck if he cares. The hum of contentment after buzzes through them both and Hannibal does not stop touching even as they get into bed. 

Will is sleepy, happy, and has not a care in the world as they lay in the dark. 

Except one. 

“Are you going to answer my question from earlier?” 

Hannibal hugs him tighter. “What question?” 

“You know.” 

“Hmm...about our offspring.” 

“You said thoroughbreds are special,” Will sighs, “You smelled it when you bred me properly. Do you smell anything else?” 

Hannibal mouths his mark and presses kisses up to his earlobe. “I smell contentment emanating from you,” he whispers, “Happiness, and...the children.” 

Will blinks. “Children.” 

“I have not smelled multiple births before but I imagine at the very least two.” 

He lets out a laugh. “Two?” 

“It’s early on, I could be mistaken.” 

Will turns and lays his head on Hannibal’s chest, the position better suddenly. He feels his alpha’s arm come around from behind and play in his curls. “Two.” 

“I have been thinking of names,” Hannibal starts, “Famous gods and goddesses who--” 

Will buries his head in Hannibal’s chest and laughs. He laughs till his shoulders shake and tears spill down his cheeks. The laughs turn into sobs as he digs his nails into Hannibal’s side and Hannibal doesn’t let go or speak even once. 

When he finishes Hannibal’s fingers brush his mark and Will moves up to touch the one he made himself. He lays his head on Hannibal’s shoulder and listens to him breathe. 

“I think I’m scared shitless. I know nothing about babies, and the murder….” 

“The murder will not interfere in our children’s lives,” Hannibal says, “Not at all.”

“How can you say that?” 

“Because it is the truth.” 

Will believes him. 

“I want to see you do it,” he whispers, “Okay?” 

 

“After the children are born.” 

Will sighs and closes his eyes. “Yeah,” he mumbles, “I want to see you now that I’m letting myself love you.” 

Hannibal holds him tighter and presses a kiss to his forehead. “I love you, Will.” 

“Mmm,” Will scents his neck, “I love you, Hannibal.” 

The sound of Hannibal’s breathing lulls him to sleep and when he wakes it’s to the smell of something wonderful. He blinks awake and finds Hannibal awake but reading. 

“Good morning,” Hannibal says, “Sleep well?” 

Will nuzzles his chest. “Best sleep I’ve had in almost a week. Comfortable AND smells like you is heaven right now.” 

Hannibal makes a noise that could only be called a smug growl and Will laughs. 

“Did I really mate with a serial killer last night?” 

“Yes, you did.” 

He sighs and doesn’t move. “Huh, it’s so weird how okay that seems.” 

Hannibal’s hand pets his bare back and Will purrs. “Do you still feel the….compulsion?” 

“Do you mean am I still desperate for your knot to the detriment of my entire life?” 

He feels his alpha tense. “Yes.” 

“No,” Will whispers, “I feel like I could use a good knotting but I won’t die without it. I also could use a good breakfast but I don’t know of anyone who could give me that. Do you?” 

Hannibal puts a bookmark in his book and turns to look at Will. His hair is slightly longer and Will loves the beard. It accents his face perfectly and he wants to feel it between his thighs again. 

“I am unsure,” Hannibal teases, “I may have to call someone.” 

Will bites his nipple and Hannibal shivers. “I might be up to feeling that compulsion again if I get some breakfast.” 

Hannibal sighs. “I was enjoying the morning you denied me before.” 

Will smiles. “I can give you forever if you’d make me some bacon. Even if it’s people.” 

Hannibal rolls out of bed and Will waits till he’s gone to find another shirt to wear but takes a robe instead before he follows. 

The house looks different to Will now as he passes by the rooms and stops at the nursery. He puts his hand on his belly and pictures another crib beside the one already made. 

Two babies. 

He takes a deep breath before he goes down the stairs and follows the scent of food. His morning sickness has not yet made an appearance and Will wonders if that too was a side effect of the weird heat thing. 

Hannibal is cooking when he gets to the kitchen so Will takes a seat to watch him work. 

He tosses a cut up assortment of veggies into the pan before he looks at Will. 

“I thought you’d stay in bed.” 

“I wanted to see you.” 

He could see Hannibal’s smile from space, Will thinks, that’s how bright and smug it is. 

Hannibal puts the pan on the stove and starts to add all kinds of things, the smell of which makes Will’s mouth water as it cooks. “What does it feel like to see me?” 

Will wiggles on the stool. “Nice,” he confesses, “Not at all awkward which is strange because it should be after last night.” 

Hannibal flips whatever is in the pan and Will watches his forearms as he shows off. He doesn’t look up when he speaks again. “Awkward?” 

 

Will leans forward. “The murder I committed? The unexpected mating? The love confessions in the dark?” 

“Which of those make you the most uncomfortable?” 

Will feels his stomach flip when Hannibal looks at him. He can see he’s fighting to feign indifference but fear is there beneath the surface. “Not the murder.” 

Hannibal’s mouth curves slightly but he doesn’t smile. “Of course not, as it was self defense. An overkill but a natural fight or flight response that you do not wish to repeat.” 

He turns off the stove and starts to plate their food, some form of scrambled eggs Will thinks and his stomach growls. “I don’t know,” he confesses, “I haven’t had the opportunity to see what the other type is like yet.” 

Hannibal turns to look at him again and walks past him towards the dining room. 

“Do not force such things, Will. I do not need you to be a killer to be my mate.” 

Will sits at the closest seat and Hannibal takes the head of the table. 

“I know that.” 

“So there is no need to dwell on that in the slightest. Randall is safely secured and your home has been cleaned. The new window will be put in by this afternoon.” 

Will blinks as Hannibal starts to eat. “How early did you wake up?” 

Hannibal smiles. “Early enough to accomplish those things and not so early as to ruin my enjoyment of sleeping alongside you.” 

Will reaches out and entwines their fingers before he picks up his fork. 

“What a lucky guy I am with such a great alpha who’s happy to help me cover up murdering his patient, and makes the best food a pregnant omega could ask for.” 

Hannibal kisses his hand and Will takes a bite. He moans around the spoon and soon starts to eat till it’s gone. “God that’s good. Is there more?” 

He hands him his plate. “You may have mine.” 

“No, that’s...no,” Will blushes, “I’ll just have some toast.” 

Hannibal reaches out and switches their plates. “I insist.” 

He watches Will eat his food and it’s oddly alluring to lock eyes with each bite. When Will finishes Hannibal stares as he drinks juice and licks his lips. 

“You’re not hungry?” 

Hannibal reaches out and touches his mouth. “I am hungry, yes.” 

Will swallows. “Race you up the stairs?” 

Hannibal rubs his other hand and leans in to stick a finger in past Will’s lips. “I seem to recall you assuring me once you could take the table no matter how uncomfortable it may be.” 

Will lets out a long breath. “Yeah I did say that, didn’t I?”

He moves to stand and feels an old familiar rumble in his belly. “Oh god,” he moans, “I’m gonna…”

He runs for Hannibal’s bathroom to vomit up everything he’s just gotten down and heaves as he holds the bowl. Will moans as Hannibal moves his hair away and rubs his back. 

“I apologize, in my excitement I did not think of your stomach.” 

Will lays his head on the seat. 

“It’s not even a month yet,” he mumbles, “It’s just gonna get worse.”

“I will strive to come up with a solution.”

Will lifts his head to smile at him when another wave hits and he spits up bile. 

“I’m so gross.”

“No, Will,” Hannibal whispers, “This is a symptom of the miracles inside of you and that could never be anything but beautiful.”

Will’s shoulders shake as he laughs and he presses his face into the seat. He’s never had the unique opportunity to be both in pain and happy before but now apparently he is. A moment later he feels Hannibal wiping his brow and lets him lift his head to clean the vomit from his mouth. 

“I love you,” Will mumbles and reaches for him. 

Hannibal bends down and lifts him up into a bridal style carry. Will buries his face into the alpha’s neck and everything feels so much better. He doesn’t know how long it really takes but it feels like a second later he’s in bed again. 

“I will consult the pregnancy cookbook for a meal that will work for your sickness.”

Will nods as Hannibal moves to let go and reaches out to grab him. 

“Stay,” he sighs, “Don't go.”

Hannibal kisses his brow. “I will return.”

“But—“

Hannibal scents his cheek. “I promise.”

Will sighs and lets go, bereft of his Alpha leaving. He rubs his belly and mumbles, “You two better stop with this, you hear me? I missed out on a damn good time for you.”

There is no answer because his child or children aren’t born yet. 

“I’m going crazy.”

He lays on his side and feels his stomach lurch once more. “Don’t,” he moans, “There’s nothing left!” 

Will sits up and runs into the bathroom where he loses what little was left of breakfast. He moans and hugs the rim. 

“He is never doing this again,” he sighs, “No more babies.”

Another wave hits but nothing comes. He waits a second before making an attempt to stand. His insides feel blissfully empty so Will lays in bed before he grabs for his phone. 

Bev had sent two texts. 

How’s life, Daddy?  
Still in denial?

Will smiles and texts back. 

We made up and now I have a Mate.   
No more denial and Hannibal thinks it’s twins. 

He lays back down just as Hannibal reenters the bedroom. “I’ve brought crackers and fresh squeezed mango juice.”

Will reaches for him and ignores the food, pulling Hannibal down until the alpha is lying down again. He feels better surrounded with his scent again and the touch helps. 

“Will, you should eat.”

“No,” Will sighs, “Not yet.”

Hannibal puts a hand on his forehead. 

“How are you feeling?”

“Hungry and horny,” Will laughs, “But I don’t want either. Just talk to me.”

“About?”

“Your family. You’ve mentioned an uncle. What about your parents?”

Hannibal tenses up. “They were murdered in our home when I was young,” he says with enough emotion Will takes his hand, “I was the only one to survive the encounter.”

Will can almost see the event through his eyes and tears fill his eyes. “Did you...were there…”

Hannibal buries his face against Will’s neck and breathes in. “A younger sister, Mischa.”

Will turns and stares into his eyes. 

“Did you get them?”

“Yes,” Hannibal says softly, “Every last one.”

Will pushes Hannibal down onto his back and drapes himself over him. He needs skin to skin contact and doesn’t question why until Hannibal sighs before pulling him closer.

“Would you want to name the kids after any of your family?”

“My mother’s name was Simonetta and even she disliked it. Mischa was unique in her cleverness and precocious enthusiasm so I do not wish to use her in that way. My father’s name was Thanatos, a moniker even I would not wish upon anyone.”

Will smiles and lifts his head from Hannibal’s chest. “Your father was named after the Greek personification of Death?”

Hannibal smiles. “I am uncertain if that was the origin but am aware of the irony.”

Will laughs. “I’m sure somewhere Fate is aware of how clever she is.” 

Hannibal touches his cheek. “Your father’s name is John?”, he asks. 

“Yeah, John Andrew Graham,” he laughed, “He likes to joke that he’s the only Jag he needs.” 

“I would like to meet him, if you think he’d be be amenable.” 

“I haven’t even seen him in years, I think he’d be unruly as hell to find out I’ve mated and gotten knocked up by someone so....”

“Different from yourself?” 

Will smiles. “That’s the nice way of saying it, yeah. Dad can be stubborn in his ways.” 

Hannibal presses his lips to Will’s. “Omegas can often be stubborn when they feel they are right about something.”

Will scoffs and lays on him again. His stomach seems better now, thankfully, but he would settle things before making that assumption. 

“I guess I’ll need to find a good doctor,” he mumbles, “For the kids.” 

“I can,” Hannibal starts, “Or you can as you are quite capable.” 

Will laughs. “Good answer. I could use the help though and you probably know doctors better than I do. I went to this Doctor Sutcliffe who seemed ok but--” 

“No, he’s not the doctor for you. I did my residency with Donald and I do not like his methods.” 

“As if yours are so great.” 

“Touche,” Hannibal says, “Though I would prefer it if you chose someone else.” 

“Let the search begin,” Will teased, “Baltimore ob-gyns had better watch themselves.” 

Hannibal kissed his forehead. “Yes they had better.”


	7. Chapter 7

The remaining days that lead up to the Christmas holiday are busy. They come to the decision to share a residence only after two days when it seems they already are together more often than not, content in each other’s presence. He is bereft when Will’s scent is not clogging in his olfactory system and drowns in him when they are together. Will refuses to admit he feels the same, though the one night apart they’d attempted had been a torture for them both. 

But now that Will is in his home Hannibal has never been happier. 

Even with the dogs. 

Hannibal does not wish to upset his mate in this early stage so he reluctantly offers all the animals to share his home. Will is more than grateful and promises they will be behave despite his thoughts of otherwise. 

The animals surprise him with their behavior though the dog Winston does not seem to like him in the slightest. He loses count of the number of shoes Winston absconds with before Will scolds him enough that he stops. 

Will’s morning sickness soon evolves into night as well, and Hannibal’s frustration with the ob-gyn Dr. Derrico that Will seems so comfortable with on their first meeting is immense. 

The woman seems to think it’s perfectly fine for Will to be so sickly. This is “normal” and “routine” according to her while he is almost certain it is not. She tells them both that there is no way to tell if there are two babies yet though it is likely. 

“Twin births are full of two things: food and sickness. It’s going to get worse before it gets better.” 

Hannibal attempts to get Will in to see another doctor but his mate is adamant that it’s too soon to worry so much. His fear grows till he finds himself wanting to go after the woman though Will would never forgive him so he buries himself in research. 

Twin births, defects, and the maladies Will’s symptoms could be signs of are plenty. 

He cannot lose them. 

Two days before Christmas things come to a head when Will wakes up unexpectedly to find him gone. Hannibal does not immediately sense him in his office until it is too late. 

“Oh, Hannibal.” 

He turns. “You should be asleep.” 

Will leans over him. “The birth parent could...geez Hannibal have you been doing this for three days?” 

“Will…” 

Will takes the tablet from him and sets it on the desk. Hannibal can no longer see him but smells and feels his mate drape himself in his lap. He scents his neck and Hannibal sighs. 

“I’m fine,” he whispers, “We’re fine. Heck maybe it’s not two. Maybe your nose is wrong.” 

Hannibal pulls him closer and starts to nuzzle Will’s cheek. “If something were to happen…” 

“Nothing will happen,” Will mumbles, “You won’t let it happen.” 

Hannibal moans when Will mouths his mark. “I am not God, mate.” 

Will’s laugh makes his heart sing. “You sure about that? I do remember saying that an awful lot just a few hours ago.” 

Hannibal smiles. “You are….” 

Will moves hands to his cheeks and Hannibal wishes he could see in the dark. 

“For Christmas, put the worst case scenario away. I...just for now. Hell if you need to….do other things….you could do that too.” 

Hannibal kisses him and Will shudders, rocking his hardness against Hannibal’s own. He pulls back and whispers, “You are advocating killing over worrying?” 

 

“If it helps,“Will whispers, “I just want you here and not in your head. Are you here?” 

Hannibal stands and lifts him in his arms as Will’s legs lock around him. He cannot abide by the dark, the need to see so sudden that he’s practically salivating for the sight of Will before he turns on the light. 

He pulls back and Will’s cheeks are lovely pink and his mouth is swollen with Hannibal’s kisses. 

“I am here.” 

Will smiles. “Take me to bed, Alpha.” 

Hannibal growls. “You tease me.” 

“Yes,” Will whispers, “I need you with me. Here, not there.” 

Hannibal nods and carries Will to the stairs where he pulls out of his hold to press Hannibal against the wall. His fingers tease the rim of Hannibal’s waistband and he growls when Will pulls away to walk backwards up one stair. 

“Come on.” 

The race to the bedroom is won by them both and Hannibal’s got fingers inside Will even before they’re both fully nude. He scents Will’s back as he readies WIll’s hole, his inhalations of breath spurring on Hannibal’s movements faster and faster. 

“Fuck, I’m ready, I’m ready, I’m ready,” Will pants, “I need you, Alpha.” 

Hannibal grabs his hips to press in slow and Will’s tight wetness makes him groan. 

“Will,” he whispers, “I’m here. Do you feel me?” 

Will’s scent overpowers anything else in him as he lays against his back.

“Yes,” Will hisses, “Yes, please. I need….” 

He presses a kiss to his mark and starts to rock in, canting his hips and grunting with the effort of each thrust. “Cum for me, Mate,” he huffs, “I want to drown in your pleasure.” 

Will cries out and cums with his words, shuddering and spilling across the sheets. Hannibal’s knot swells as he continues, holding him up as his knot thickens with each thrust inside. He groans when he finally succumbs, holding Will close as his knot ties them together. 

He lowers Will down and lays against his back as Will rolls just enough so they can lie side by side. His body feels drenched with sweat and their passions, which makes the aftermath that much more comfortable. 

“God we’re great at that,” Will laughs, “I think I am really lucky I hated alphas before you. Who knows what type of knottings I would’ve had?” 

Hannibal growls and bites his mark. “Do not test me.” 

“You love it,” Will laughs, rubbing his belly, “I could really use a backrub now. That position was not good for late night fucking.” 

Hannibal puts his hands on Will’s shoulders. “I’ve hurt you?” 

Will shakes his head. “I’m just more sore, I think. It’s like the doctor said, I’m stretching muscles I wouldn’t normally need stretched.” 

Hannibal rubs at his shoulders and Will sighs. “We can change positions if that will make you more comfortable.” 

Will leans till his back is against Hannibal’s front. “You make me comfortable.” 

Hannibal touches the wet ejaculate on Will’s belly. “That pleases me.” 

Will smiles. “Even with the dogs?” 

“They are growing on me.” 

“Winston ate your slippers again,” Will whispers, “I threw them away.” 

“I can live without slippers,” he sighs, “But not you.” 

“Lucky me.” 

“No, Will,” he says as he presses a kiss to Will’s temple, “Lucky me.”

Will drifts off and Hannibal separates them once his knot softens. He cleanses Will of their passions and then himself, content to drape himself to Will’s back again when suddenly a thought stops him. 

It is two days before Christmas and he does not yet have a gift for his mate.

Hannibal has been so caught up in their dramatic courting that he’s entirely let the thought slip his mind. He lays back into bed and pulls Will to him, wide awake in the darkness of the bedroom while a million ideas go through his mind’s eye. 

Will is not one for trinkets, though Hannibal is certain if he asks Will would wear a mating ring. He does not like fancy clothing, flowers, or even most sweet things. 

His omega is not like all the others. 

He does not remember when he falls asleep, though Will wakes him with a thorough licking that has him spill with pleasure even before opening his eyes. 

“Good morning,” he sighs. 

“Morning,” Will whispers and slides up to cuddle to him, “Sleep well?” 

“I did not sleep very well last night.” 

“No? I slept like a goddamn rock.” 

Hannibal kisses his cheek. “I am aware, your snoring has begun to charm me.” 

“I do not snore,” Will huffs. 

“Of course not. It must be the dogs’ snores coming from downstairs.” 

Will laughs. “Yes.” 

He pulls Will close and takes his already half hard cock in hand. “Do you require assistance?” 

Will purrs his lovely omegan purr that Hannibal spurs on with a flick of his wrist. 

“You know I do.” 

Hannibal rocks his soft cock against Will’s slick cheeks with each stroke and bites at his mark till Will cums with a groan, spilling across his fingers. He kisses his neck and turns Will’s head to capture his lips, hungry for every bit of his passion. 

“Perfect,” he whispers, “You are so beautiful when you succumb.” 

Will scoffs, “No, I’m not.” 

“Yes, you are,” Hannibal whispers and rolls him over, “I would cleanse you.” 

He moves to lick Will’s ejaculate when his mate stops him. “Before we got caught up in all this you said you didn’t sleep.” 

Hannibal looks up from his position over Will’s belly. “You are just remembering this now?” 

 

“Yeah,” Will laughs, “I know the hormones have gotten me after three weeks but still….why didn’t you sleep?” 

Hannibal ignores him and starts to clean him. Will’s shivers of overstimulation soon become another addiction he latches onto for the next several minutes. He leans into Will’s hands as he pulls on his hair and when he finishes Hannibal wants to start all over again. 

“I would devour you,” he says hoarsely and licks his lips. 

Will smiles. “Someday, but not today. Now about last night?” 

Hannibal sighs and lays his head on Will’s belly. “It came to my attention I have not yet bought you a Christmas gift.” 

Will laughs. “God you’re so cute for a serial killer. I thought maybe it was something important.” 

“It is, Will. This is our first Christmas, which is very important.” 

Will pets his head. “No, it’s really not important to me that I get anything at all. You gave me a house to live in, babies, and you. I don’t need anything else.” 

Hannibal kisses his belly. “I would honor you with more.”

“I don’t need it.” 

Hannibal nods and sits up. “I will go make breakfast.” 

Will grabs his hand. “I mean it, ok? I don’t give a shit about Christmas.” 

Hannibal nods and redresses in his pajama bottoms before he leaves the room. He understands Will does not seem to care about Christmas but he does not share Will’s indifference. 

The dogs all greet him with enthusiasm when he arrives downstairs. 

“Hello,” he says and pets each head fast, “It is time for breakfast.” 

He snaps his fingers and they heed his signal to sit, a cheat from Will who thinks it amusing to see him handle them. It takes quite a while between their feeding and letting out before he can begin breakfast for Will and himself. 

There is a room he brings them to and closes the door before he lets out a sigh. 

The things he does for love. 

Hannibal heads for the kitchen to get the ingredients for their morning meal and his mind wanders back to the problem at hand. 

Christmas. 

The entire time he makes breakfast Hannibal still thinks on the gift. 

Omegas were known to prefer soft fabrics, sweet things, and soft colors. They enjoy animals, musky scents, and the warmth of an alpha’s touch. Will is not like most omegas and seems to prefer things outside that spectrum, which only makes Hannibal wonder if Will is denying himself pleasures he craves. Another dog would of course be out of the question as he can barely stand the seven they currently share living space with, but perhaps if he gives Will something he wouldn’t expect? 

A new residence, perhaps? 

The children will eventually need more space than his current home requires and the animals would be happier in a bigger yard. He wonders if Will would be upset or not by this idea. Will seems happy here. 

Would he be happier elsewhere? 

He turns off the stove and plates their breakfasts. Will is of course having something light but protein heavy. He’d taken to wanting more meat as of late and Hannibal would not deny him, but he added a side quinoa oatmeal porridge sprinkled with mango slices. The pregnancy sickness that comes and goes all day long is hard to predict so Hannibal has taken to lowering the amount instead. His own meal is a regular egg and toast fare though no more than Will himself has. 

The way Will seems to have buried himself into Hannibal’s pillow when he arrives upstairs again makes him smile. “Hungry?” 

 

Will blinks his eyes tiredly and smiles. “You spoil me.” 

“Always.” 

“The dogs?” 

“Resting comfortably in their room.” 

Will laughs when Hannibal takes out the tray and puts it over him. “I can’t believe they have a room. I honestly thought you’d make me get rid of them.” 

Hannibal sets his food down. “Make you? I was not aware that it was possible to make you do anything.” 

“Touche,” Will says, “I just have heard stories.” 

Hannibal climbs onto the bed beside him and sets himself up for eating. “Stories?” 

Will has already gotten several bites in his mouth and his eyes close when he moans. 

“God this is good.” 

Hannibal kisses his cheek. “I am happy to hear. You mentioned stories.” 

Will kisses his mouth and nuzzles his cheek. “Mmm,” he sighs, “Stories about pushy alpha mates. I don’t have a lot of friends but I’ve….heard things.” 

Hannibal pushes him back just enough that they stare at each other. “Do I strike you as someone who would force you to bend to my will?” 

 

Will smiles. “No, surprisingly. I guess serial killers follow their own rules of alphaness.” 

Hannibal caressed his cheek. “I am fairly certain that is not a real word.” 

“It is now.” 

Will laughs and pulls away to look at his phone. He sighs at the multiple messages.

“I need to go to work I think.” 

“No,” Hannibal whispers, “It is Christmas Eve morning, which I am quite positive you do not work on.” 

Will takes another bite and scrolls through the unheard messages. “You don’t know for sure.” 

“You should not be---” 

Will pauses mid-bite and sets down his phone. “I should not be what? Working?”

Hannibal takes a drink and thinks for a moment about lying. His outdated thought will no doubt anger Will and he wants little to ruin their happiness. But the idea leaves as fast as it comes. 

“Yes,” he finishes and puts his hands to Will’s shoulders, “I would take care of you.” 

Will is tense in his arms and the distress in his scent is unmistakable. 

“I am not weak.” 

“I know this Will. I just do not like the idea of you being vulnerable in the state you’re currently in.” 

Will puts his hands on top of Hannibal’s. “I am not weak,” he growls, “Say it.” 

“You are not weak,” Hannibal whispers. 

He lets go and turns back to their meal, his silence and taciturn expression the end of the conversation. Hannibal looks at the time and knows their nice morning is going to be cut short. 

“I apologize.” 

Will eats and does not look his way, which is his answer to the apology. Hannibal suddenly cannot bring himself to eat and gets up, setting the tray down before he leaves the room. He goes down and lets the dogs out to roam. Dishes seem like a good distraction so he begins to clean them and ignores the sound of Will’s movements upstairs. 

Buster comes to nip at his pajamas and he ignores the dog, quite forlorn. Will now had the impression he thought he was weak when nothing could be further from the truth. He did not know how to fix things and the sudden onset of rejection was strange. 

Will’s scent fills his nose for a moment, that same distress and sadness that clouds his whole being. Hannibal freezes as hope rises that he’s been forgiven. The scent leaves fast and he listens to each footstep as his mate leaves the house. The dogs all start to bark and he does not correct them. 

It is not his place to do so. 

Hannibal finishes the dishes and goes upstairs to start to dress. He trims his beard and pauses before the shower. 

The scent of Will on him will fade far too much if he does cleanse himself. Even the idea is suddenly horrible to contemplate. He dresses without showering and heads downstairs again to let the dogs out.

He knows the yard is not what they’re used to, what they crave from years in Will’s woods, which makes him consider a move again. His home is not far from Will’s place of work or even Hannibal’s own, which makes him wonder if this idea might be more of a hindrance. 

Hannibal dials his assistant, who answers on the first ring. 

“Hello Dr. Lecter.” 

“Shelly, my appointments for the day?” 

“You have four, the first at ten.” 

“The last?” 

“At three.” 

He looks at the dogs. “Can you start to look for four bedroom homes for me? Preferably near wooded areas.” 

“Yes, sir.” 

“I will see you in an hour. Goodbye.” 

“Goodbye, Dr. Lecter.” 

The call helps distract him from thinking about Will, but only slightly. He brings the dogs inside and brushes off their paws, which is harder in their excitement, but still the memory of Will’s scent lingers. 

He takes the dogs to their room and closes the door before an idea comes. 

Will needs to see that Hannibal thinks he is strong. 

Hannibal lets out a long breath. 

He will show Will just how strong he knows him to be. 

Hannibal smiles. 

There is much work to do and very little time to do it in.


	8. Chapter 8

The morning sickness doesn’t kick in till mid afternoon and Will finds himself on his knees in a bush with a body not ten feet away. He refuses anyone who comes up to touch him, still on edge from his morning with Hannibal. 

How dare he? 

He still can’t believe his alpha would even have such outdated ideas, let alone voice them, and his distress from learning that makes him not even want to return home. 

But he has nowhere else to go. 

He gets up, brushes off his knees, and heads back only to feel so many eyes on him he wants to bare his teeth. 

“Are you alright, Will?” 

He is not weak. 

“I’m fine.” 

This morning’s body is a beta whose killer is surely an alpha. Will had never felt more feral anger in all his life seeing a murder scene and it fills in his distress quite nicely. 

“He’s an alpha,” he scoffs, “This man took something from him. A job, maybe? Something that he held dear but it’s not---” 

 

“Wilbur Edwards,” Jack interrupts, “He works at the interstate. We’ll look into it.” 

Will glares at him. “Can I finish?” 

Bev reaches out to touch his shoulder. “Will, you ok?” 

 

He pushes her back. “I was talking and Alpha Jack interrupted me. You want to do this yourself, Alpha? I am more than happy to let you take over.” 

Jack’s angry scent fills his nose but Will knows the alpha is held back by his own. Alphas very rarely go after pregnant omegas but it’s not uncommon. Will suddenly hopes he does. 

He is not weak. 

“Carry on.” 

Will looks at the body. “It’s not about this specific person. He wanted to show this weak little beta who was boss. He wanted them all to see he’s the alpha. THE Alpha. Maybe he works with all betas, I don’t know. I just know he wanted to be seen.” 

“I’ll call the interstate. Everyone else, time for lunch.” 

Jack leaves and Bev comes to his side. Will feels no comfort from her presence. 

“You ok?” 

“No,” he whispers, “No, I’m not.” 

“What happened? Did Hannibal--” 

“Hannibal acted just like all alphas and I….I won’t let anyone control me. Even if I’m pregnant.” 

She puts her hand on his shoulder. “That asshole. What did he…?” 

Will looks away from the body and lets out a breath. “He doesn’t want me to work,” Will mumbles, “He wants me barefoot and pregnant I guess? I don’t know.” 

Bev is quiet for too long and Will looks at her. “What? You think that’s okay?” 

“No, I just….you have the guy, Will. THE guy. I mean I can’t imagine living life as an omega in a sea of alphas but….Hannibal is a decent guy, right? Rich, handsome, and hot as fuck in bed?” 

Will laughs. “What does that have to do with anything? He basically said I shouldn’t work. That he’d take care of me if I…shit.” 

Bev pats his shoulder. “I mean it’s okay to freak out over asshole things us alphas say, but he didn’t exactly forbid you? It was just a suggestion?” 

 

“Yeah,” Will sighs, “Hey, you think they need me anymore?” 

 

She shakes her head. “No, probably not. Now go get your alpha. Merry Christmas.” 

Will leaves after talking to Jack who seems happy to let him go for the day. “Merry Christmas, Will.” 

Will nods. “Merry Christmas, Jack.” 

He gets in his car and it starts to snow, light flakes that remind him of the night Hannibal and he met at Bev’s. That sad look on Hannibal’s face when he left is a memory Will doesn’t think he’ll ever forget. 

The clock on his dash says it’s not yet eleven. He drives to the house and pulls into the garage. A sudden memory of doing that very thing mere days ago hits and Will wants his alpha with a desperation he hasn’t felt since their bonding. He gets out of his car and closes the garage door before he goes into the house. 

Hannibal isn’t here he knows, the car would’ve been outside and his presence brings with it his scent. Will rushes up the stairs to their bedroom and takes Hannibal’s pillow, breathing him in. 

He doesn’t know what to do. 

Winston and Buster come in and climb on the bed. Will pulls them close and gathers the blankets all around him. The effect is better than before but still not enough. He gets up and finds more pillows in the closet, fancy silk things that feel nice against his skin. He throws them on the bed and then goes into the guest room for more blankets. 

Still not enough. 

He gets lost in the urge for more till he’s taken nearly every blanket and pillow in the entire house. The dogs get off the bed and bark for his attention but Will doesn’t hear them. He presses Hannibal’s pillow to his face and falls asleep. 

Will wakes later to a kiss on his cheek. 

“Hannibal?” 

Hannibal smiles at him. “Hello. I did not expect to see you upon my return. Nor did I expect the...nest.” 

Will blinks. “Nest?” 

Hannibal climbs onto the blankets and pulls Will to him. He smells perfect and Will purrs at the contact. His entire body calms. “You have taken every pillow and blanket in the house and put it on the bed. The effect is quite astounding. I was not aware this behavior was common in such early stages of pregnancy.” 

Will leans into him and breathes in. “I just got here and I needed you so much. I’m sorry, you know. About this morning.” 

Hannibal kisses his forehead. “You have nothing to be sorry for, Will. My words were quite outdated and you were upset by them. No need to apologize, not even a little. I think you’re quite strong.” 

Will sighs. “I don’t want you to think I need saving.” 

“I do not,” Hannibal murmurs, kissing his cheek again, “You saved yourself with Randall and would do so again if need be. I am proud to be your bonded mate.” 

Will leans in more and can feel Hannibal’s hand come to his lower back. “I am too,” he whispers, “Proud. It sort of….makes me happy to know you can take down anyone who would hurt us. Would kill to protect me.” 

Hannibal takes his hand and kisses it. “Does it?” 

Will nods. “I’d still like to see you do it sometime, just to….see. I can wait though I know it’s dangerous for me to be there now.” 

Hannibal puts Will’s hand on his cheek. “I have a surprise for you.” 

Will felt like he could barely keep his eyes open. “Do I have to move?” 

“Yes,” Hannibal whispers, “Just a bit.” 

Hannibal moves off of the nest and stands before he holds his hand out to Will. The height Will barely felt till his feet were on the floor again but he stares at the lump on Hannibal’s bed with wide eyes. 

“Oh wow, it really is a nest.” 

Hannibal chuckles and holds out his hand. “It makes me happy to see you settling in so soon. Come.” 

Will takes his hand just as his stomach growls. “You didn’t happen to make something did you?” 

Hannibal squeezes their palms together. “Dinner can wait.” 

He lets Hannibal lead him down the hallway and the stairs without words. The upset from earlier is gone now and replaced by anticipation. Will’s surprise when they head towards the hidden stairs to the basement gives him pause at the entrance. 

“Wait.” 

Hannibal turns to look at him. 

“You’re not weak, Will. I would not expose you to danger that you could not defend yourself from.” 

Will’s memories from overpowering Randall come back in a rush and he can’t seem to move. 

“Alpha, please.” 

Hannibal comes to Will at once and puts his hands on Will’s cheeks. “I want you to know how strong I think you are. This--” 

Will laughs. “Flowers would’ve been okay too.” 

His alpha’s concern makes Will smile even as Hannibal frowns. “If you do not want to do this, say it and I will return him to whence he came.”

 

Will lets out a shaky breath. “Return him?” 

 

“I’ve kept hidden him long enough but was lax about checking as we’ve been preoccupied. He’s...malnourished.” 

A thought overtakes Will. “The alpha? From the store?” 

Hannibal smiles. “You did not want me to spend money on a gift and this one was--” 

Will grabs Hannibal hard and kisses him, shaking hard as they part lips. “I’m ready,” he whispers, “I want to see.”

Hannibal scents his neck and cheek. Will can feel his excitement between them. 

“Then let’s go see.”

The walk down the stairs is shaky but Hannibal keeps him strong. They turn and there on a chair is the alpha, a bound and broken man change from the man he remembers. 

He’s sedate and unmoving when Will approaches. “You drugged him?”

“Alphas are much harder to subdue without drugs as their systems protect against most hand to hand attack. Derek is malnourished as I’ve said, and he is susceptible to a natural alpha drug that most cannot fight.”

Will smiles. “Omega pheromones? Shouldn’t that make him horny and not docile?”

Hannibal smiles. “A number of alpha/alpha couples use omega pheromones in their lovemaking but the effect of them mixed with a sedative can keep alphas quite limp.”

Will walks up to the alpha and sees he’s barely able to lift his head. “How long will he be like this?”

Hannibal comes up behind him and puts his arm around Will’s waist. “As long as you’d like. I can bring him out of this state in a natural way.” 

“I don’t want to kill a kitten,” Will whispers, “And neither do you.”

Hannibal kisses his temple. 

“You said you wanted to see. Are you still stuck on the need to observe?”

Will leans back against him. He doesn’t know what he wants. 

“Are you in this moment ready to observe or participate, Will?”

Will’s teeth ache with the memories of Randall. 

“Participate.”

Hannibal’s hugs him. “Then I will wake the beast.”

Will watches Hannibal step away and walk around him. He goes takes a small vial from his pocket and brings it to Derek’s nose. The alpha wakes with a jolt and shakes as he looks around the room. 

“You...you...where...HELP! HELP!”

Hannibal grabs Derek’s chin and turns him to look at Will. “Do you remember?”

Derek’s face is gaunt and fearful. Will finds himself liking it. “I don’t...I don’t…”

“You will not touch an omega again without permission.” 

Tears stream down the alpha’s face. 

“I’m sorry, I’m...please. I’m…”

Will lets out a long breath. 

“Let him go.”

Hannibal stares at him. “Will…”

“Kitten, Hannibal. I don’t want a kitten.”

Hannibal’s lip curls. “Yes.”

Will watches Hannibal walk to a case across the basement. He takes out something and comes over to Will. 

The knife is red and green. Will almost laughs. 

“Merry Christmas, Will.”

He kisses Hannibal hard and steps back while he unties Derek. The alpha falls to the floor and can barely stand. Will does not like how weak he is but still cannot wait to feel the rush again. 

Derek tries for the stairs and Will runs to knock him to the ground. He narrowly is kneed in the stomach and Hannibal comes out of nowhere to knock him down. He gasps as he watches Hannibal grab the other alpha tight around the neck while they’re both on their knees. 

“Do with him what you will.”

The sounds of Hannibal’s panting breaths and Derek’s pained moans were the only sounds in the basement. Will put his hand on his belly. 

“I don’t want to do it like this.”

Will drops the knife and backs away to watch. Hannibal’s arm tightens around Derek’s neck as he looks at Will. “You’re certain? I can hold him still if you—“

Will shakes his head. “I don’t want to kill a kitten.” 

Hannibal snaps Derek’s neck in seconds and Will lets out a long sigh. 

“Will—“

Will walks to him and takes Hannibal’s hands. He kisses his palms. “Thank you for my present.”

“I am sorry it wasn’t—“

He places Hannibal’s hands on his cheeks. 

“I wanted to see you kill someone even more than I wanted to kill someone again.”

Hannibal purrs and kisses him softly. 

“I only wish to make you happy.”

Will smiles and kisses him deep, a tease as much as a promise of things to come. “You do. Now it’s time to make your offspring happy with Christmas Eve dinner.”

Hannibal pulls him in close to scent his neck. 

“What would my offspring prefer?”

Will sighs and nuzzles back. “Anything that won’t make me throw up two seconds after I’ve put it in my mouth.”

“I will consult the pregnancy recipe book.”

Will smiles against his cheek. “I love you.”

“And I you, Mate. Now you should go while I take our friend right to the cutting room in order to prepare him.”

Will pulls his head back to look into Hannibal’s eyes. “Are you sure he isn’t ruined meat?”

“He has been malnourished and in fear,” Hannibal said, looking at the body. 

Will kisses him again and whispers, “I wouldn’t want him anywhere near my mouth anyway.”

Hannibal’s hand comes around him again and he kisses Will with rising eagerness that breaks when he hears his mate’s stomach growl again. 

“Go ready yourself for dinner. I will put him on ice and then began preparations.”

“Ok.”

He walks past the body and feels an overwhelming sense of calm wash over him. 

His alpha did that. 

The idea is oddly comforting and arousing at the same time. 

Will almost wants to turn back and give in to his urges but doesn’t. 

It’s Christmas Eve and they have all night after all. 

He goes upstairs and resists going back into his nest. Hannibal is here now and there’s no need to worry. 

His shower lasts long enough for a suit to be waiting on the suddenly cleared bed once it’s over. His nest has been moved to the floor instead and he thinks Hannibal will probably leave it there for the rest of their lives. At least he won’t have to make it again. 

Will smiles and puts on soft white fitted shirt, blue jacket, and is almost ready to purr by the time he finishes with the pants. He looks at himself in the mirror once before he leaves. The smell of meat makes his stomach growl and Will fights the urge to be sick again. 

He pats his belly. “Just give me a few pieces first, ok?”

Hannibal turns and smiles at him when he approaches. “You look quite handsome.”

Will takes in his bloody apron, rolled up sleeves, and casual wear. He licks his lips. “You look good covered in blood.”

Hannibal reaches for him and pulls Will close. 

“That is good to hear. I’ve put the marinated meat into the oven and have more of the sweet potatoes you seemed to enjoy searing in the pan.”

Will fights back a moan then he kisses him and uses his teeth once to tease Hannibal’s lip before he pulls away. “I hope your offspring let me digest it.”

“You haven’t vomited yet today have you?”

Will leans against the counter as he watches Hannibal return to cooking. It’s uncomfortable but he feels a need to be close. “This morning at the scene.”

“I see,” Hannibal muses, “Perhaps I will make more of the homeopathic remedy drink. It helped last time did it not?”

He remembers the last time he drank it and feels like an entirely different person since then. 

“Yeah, it helped. What was in it?”

Hannibal smiles over his shoulder. “That is a something I will keep to myself for now.”

“Why?” Will laughs, “You’ve mated me already! No need for secrets, and besides...I thought we outlawed those.”

Hannibal sighs. “But if I tell you the ingredients you will no longer need me to make it.”

Will rushes to him and throws arms around Hannibal’s waist. He scents his neck and sucks on his mating mark. The shudder that goes through Hannibal makes Will tease with his teeth before he kisses up to his earlobe.

“I need you for so much more.”

Hannibal growls and Will tightens his hold. 

“I will find it quite difficult to cook this way.”

Will rocks his cock against the back of Hannibal’s ass. “I think—“

“I would have you take me,” Hannibal whispers and pushes back against him, “Fill me with your seed as I’ve filled you.”

Will’s moan is loud and it’s almost embarrassing how much slick starts to stream down from his hole. “Fuck yes. Yes, yes,” he nuzzles the scruff of Hannibal’s bearded cheek, “But dinner and drink first.”

Hannibal groans when he steps away and Will grins at his glare. 

“I’ve killed omegas for less than the torture you are inflicting on me now.”

Will laughs and walks for the door. “I’ll be on the couch waiting for dinner definitely not thinking about fucking you.”

“Will…”

“Hurry up, Mate. I’m very hungry.”

He lets the door close behind him and hears Hannibal’s movements in the kitchen. The sounds make him rub his belly and smile. 

Good thing Hannibal got him these great clothes. 

He can’t wait to let him rip them off.


	9. Chapter 9

Hannibal fights with the growing need as he cooks, images of Will filling him from behind overwhelm his senses and he finds himself growling again. 

He has not felt such an urge since adolescence and he wonders for a moment if he’s going into rut as he’s never had one before now. 

The thought plagues him as he prepares their meal, his hands sweating as he imagines Will’s bite into his neck while he fucks him in earnest. He checks the meat in the oven and puts the sweet potatoes on low when he goes out to look at his mate again. 

Will has spread out on the couch lounging, his scent quite enticing even from further away. He turns to look at Hannibal and smiles. 

“I can smell you from here.”

Hannibal’s nostrils flare as he breathes. “I am finding myself very...,” he steps closer and leans down to sniff at Will’s scent, “Preoccupied.”

Will reaches up and pulls him down. He scents Hannibal’s cheek and gifts him with a lovely omegan purr. “I’m not gonna apologize.”

“Will,” Hannibal sighs, “I do believe that controlled heat you experienced seems to have transferred my way. I’ve never experienced such need.”

He licks Hannibal’s cheek. “Or maybe now that you confessed that you’re way into the idea of me fucking you it’s the only thing you can think about. How much longer till dinner?” 

“Ten minutes at most.” 

Hannibal squeezes his legs together and he moans as Will lifts his head. 

“Not as long as I’d like but I think we can get it done if you can’t wait for me to take you apart good and proper.”

Will’s voice has a slight southern lilt to it on the last two words and he bites his tongue to keep from saying yes. The taste of blood is welcome and soothing as he rights himself.

“I will return to the kitchen and remain there till dinner is ready to be served.”

“Ok, Alpha.”

Hannibal’s walk back to the kitchen strains his patience and self control but he manages. The next minutes are more calm and productive as he concentrates better without Will close by. He carefully concocts Will’s special drink in the meantime until it’s perfect while the food cooks. The moment their meal is ready he attempts to take his time setting their plates. 

Fifteen minutes later he pushes the cart into the dining room and starts setting down their meal. Will is still in the next room, hopefully not asleep. 

Hannibal opens the door to find Will already on the other side. He breathes in and the scent of him enthralls him all over again. “Dinner is served.”

Will smiles and licks his lips. 

“Good cuz I’m very hungry.”

Hannibal steps back and Will holds the door for him as he walks by. He misses the opportunity to pull out Will’s chair before he sits and walks to the other side of the table. 

“You’re leaving me all alone over here?” Will jokes and takes a sip of his drink. 

He sits down across from him and settles in. 

“I think I won’t be able to function if I am close by you in my current state.”

“Hmm.” 

They eat in relative silence for the next few minutes and Hannibal tries not to inhale Will’s scent though it’s hard not to when his whole being is drawn to the comfort of the smell. He adjusts himself in the chair and leans forward. 

“Did you have Christmas traditions with your father?” 

Will’s smile becomes a grimace. “Not really,” he sips his drink again, “Dad was pretty much give gift, open gift, that’s it. No big to do’s at the Graham house. Did you? I mean, if you don’t want to talk about--” 

Hannibal smiles. “My father always cut down a tree in the forest behind the estate that we decorated as lavishly as possible. My parents both kept traditions down from their parents so we had the same lavish meals every Christmas Eve. It was a rather important affair.” 

Will frowns. “So Christmas is something that you….” 

Hannibal holds out his hand and Will takes it. He shivers at the contact and leans forward to kiss his mate’s knuckles. “I do not abide by the same traditions as they once did and have not since they have been gone,” he whispers as he lifts his head, “But I do wish to make traditions and memories with you and our offspring. Whatever kinds you’d like.” 

Will squeezes his hand. “I’d like that too.” 

They hold hands across the table for the rest of the meal and Hannibal’s uneasy desperation seems to be cool though he knows one touch could change things. He watches Will eat without getting ill and the outcome feels like an accomplishment though neither of them mention his stomach stabilization. 

Their meal is finished which means it is time for the tart waiting in the refrigerator but he is not very keen on letting go. Will brushes his fingers lightly over the top of his knuckles and he shudders. 

“You want your present now?” 

Hannibal inhales the scent of Will’s slick and leans forward eagerly. “Yes.” 

“Where?” 

He lets out a breath. “I’d prefer for you to be comfortable.” 

Will smiles. “Just because I’m pregnant doesn’t mean I’m weak. I can fuck you wherever you’d like, Alpha.” 

The use of his second gender is deliberate and Hannibal has never known himself to fall for his trivial instinct bait but he is now. His nostrils flare as he grits his teeth. “Here,” he whispers, “Now.” 

Will lets go of his hand and folds his own on the table. The look in Will’s eyes ignites a desire inside Hannibal more intense than he’s ever known. 

“Present for me.” 

Hannibal’s eyes stay on Will as he unbuckles his belt, his hands shaking as he unbuttons his trousers, and pulls down everything to expose himself. He leans forward and does nothing to remove the clothes above his waist, hands up on the table. Will kisses the fingers of the hand he let go of not moments ago and Hannibal moans. 

“I’m so wet,” Will hisses, “I….Christ Hannibal, I’m so fucking wet.” 

Their eyes meet as Will lets go and walks to the other side of the table. Hannibal never stops staring as he frees his cock, hard and ready for him. “I would taste you,” Hannibal gasps, “Please, Will.” 

Will drops his pants and reaches back to touch his wet ready hole. Hannibal hears every hitch of breath, every moan, and uses every ounce of control not to move. He feels his knot at half mast, thick and hard, but he wants what he wants. 

“Will,” he says through gritted teeth, “Please Will.” 

A stuttering breath from Will makes him whine and before he can beg Will moves behind him. He pushes his ass out and Will runs a slick wet finger down across his hole. The tease is torture and Hannibal rears back only for Will to pinch him in retaliation. 

“This is your Christmas gift,” Will whispers, “Savor it, Alpha.” 

Hannibal rolls his head back and feels tears in his eyes. “I cannot,” he sighs, “I...please, please,” he bites his lip, “Do not…”   
Will presses two fingers in and Hannibal hisses, a feral sound that seems to echo off the walls. 

He thrusts back on Will’s hand with each stretch and the buildup of need is too much to take after only a few short movements. 

“Now!” he growls, “NOW!” 

Will leans in and presses a kiss to his mating mark, and sucks a bruise that he feels down to his toes. He can feel Will’s breath and the scent of his slick makes his head spin. Will kisses him softly and whispers, “You don’t tell me what to do,” before he puts two slick wet fingers inside Hannibal’s mouth. 

The taste of Will’s need makes his fingers grab for the tablecloth and he pulls hard, knocking over several dishes in the process. He sucks hard, runs his tongue between each digit, just as Will thrusts into him for the first time. 

He just barely stops himself from biting down, his hold on Will’s fingers loosening as he finally gets what he’s needed. 

Will pushes him down as his pace quickens, and Hannibal can barely contain himself with the feel of him. 

“Mine,” the word is repeated in a thick voice that he soon realizes is his own. 

Will pulls Hannibal in when he pauses, and he turns Hannibal to kiss softly. “I love you.” 

Hannibal grabs at him and feels his nail pierce Will’s cheek as he tastes. Will gives two more shallow thrusts before Hannibal feels him cum, he release a mark of ownership Hannibal relishes as he tries to grind against the hard table. 

“Not yet,” Will pants, “Not yet.” 

He stops, his face against the table, and when Will pulls out it’s a loss he mourns. 

“Turn around.” 

Hannibal does, uncomfortably, and Will’s flushed face is just as beautiful as always. 

“How do you want to cum, Alpha?” 

He feels his knees and back ache from the position but does not move. “However you tell me.” 

Will steps in closer and Hannibal spreads his legs for him to get between. He takes Hannibal’s hands and puts them on his stomach. “You’ve already tasted me,” he whispers and steps back, “I think it’s my turn.” 

Hannibal groans. “Will.” 

He can barely contain himself when Will bends down to lick his hardness. The tease is too much and he thrusts up, his labored breath loud and unending. “Will, please…” 

Will sucks on his tip and Hannibal bites down on his tongue, the taste of blood enough to bring him over the edge as he cums. The sensitivity as his mate sucks down makes him shudder. 

“Mylimasis,” he pants, “Beloved….you…” 

He can barely keep his eyes open when Will kisses him again, their combined scents a cloud of heat he can hardly see through. “Don’t fall asleep on me now,” Will teases, “Old man.” 

“Mmm,” he sighs, “I am not much older than you.” 

“All that murder must take add on a lot of years.” 

Hannibal holds Will close and scents his neck. “To tease me at my weakest point is quite rude.” 

Will laughs. “You love it. Merry Christmas, Hannibal.” 

“Merry Christmas Eve, Will. I do believe you owe me dishes.” 

Will bites his cheek. “You were the one who wanted the table. Now get up before it breaks.” 

They get up, half dressed and soiled, and walk towards the stairs. He feels quite good, the signs of Will’s thorough taking of him evident in every sore muscle and the dripping wet of cum that still lingers inside his open hole. Will curses as they’re up only one stair. 

“Shit, I need to let the dogs out. Go get the water warm for me.” 

Hannibal bristles at the idea of leaving him alone downstairs. “No I let the dogs outside for their nightly business. You start the shower.” 

Will frowns. “You’re dirtier than I am, it’s fine.” 

“Please, I’d prefer your comfort over my own.” 

“Hannibal, I’m not---” 

“This is not about weakness, Will. It is something I’d prefer, and as you’d like me to bond with the beasts I think I should take my share of duties concerning them.” 

Will rolls his eyes. “Fine.” 

Hannibal sighs and calls the dogs, heading for the patio door where he lets them out. The sheer variety of dogs Will owns is rather astounding given how small his previous home was, but he knows most omegas take animals when they think they have no hope of children but want them all the same. 

Will has seven dogs, which means despite his initial anger at becoming pregnant he wants many children. The thought makes Hannibal smile as he watches the dogs play. The snow starts after a moment, small flakes that seem to excite the canines who jump and bark at the falling white. 

Hannibal lets them play for a bit as he goes to clean up the remnants of their meal. He works fast, as always, and then he returns to bring the dogs inside. 

“Come,” he whistles, only to have only two dogs heed his call. 

He doesn’t know how long it takes to get them inside but it’s much longer than it should be, and by the time he has them wrangled he’s even dirtier than when Will left him. 

“What’s...oh.” 

Hannibal leans against the door, wet headed and dirty. “The dogs do not listen to me.” 

Will is wearing his robe and his smile is warm. “No, they don’t. Which is why I was going to do it.” 

“I do not like the idea of you outside alone, which is quite sexist of me yes but….I cannot help my concern.” 

“I killed a man in a homemade animal costume with nothing but my teeth and hands, Alpha. Don’t think you have to worry about me.” 

He walks up and wipes melted snow from Hannibal’s face. “Okay?” 

Hannibal nods. “Yes.” 

Their shower is mostly silent, though they touch and keep touching throughout. He cannot help but hold Will to him even as they leave the bathroom, scent each new clean part of him, and when they get to the bedroom he peels the robe to scent some more. 

Will waits for him to climb under the comforter and then follows to hug Hannibal from behind. He kisses Hannibal’s mating mark again. “This is nice. Honestly I never expected to ever feel this...right. Not with anyone and certainly not with you.” 

Hannibal leans in and feels Will’s damp skin against his back. “I am unsure whether to feel flattered or offended.” 

The warm laughter against his neck makes Hannibal shiver. “Both,” Will whispers. 

They are quiet though neither moves to turn off the light. Hannibal finds himself unable to fathom the idea of sleep. 

“I never wanted to mate,” Hannibal confesses, “No one ever seemed...worthy.” 

Will’s smile against his skin makes him smile as well.

“Someone thinks highly of himself,” Will teases, “Thoroughbreds usually do. You know, when I was a kid, I once asked my Dad why my Mom left.” 

“Did he answer you?” 

 

“Not the first time,” Will whispers, “But I was a persistent shit, not as persistent as you obviously,” he laughs, “But pretty bad. He finally told me after my second girlfriend broke it off.” 

“What was his answer?” 

“He said she found her true mate.” 

Hannibal turns and the look on Will’s face gives him pause. “You did not tell me this before.” 

“We weren’t mates before,” Will smiles, “So it didn’t matter. It made me hate the idea of true mates. Like it was this monster that destroys happiness.” 

Hannibal touches his cheek. “And now?” 

 

“Now I know better. Sometimes a monster can bring happiness too.” 

Hannibal kisses him softly. “I will make you so happy, Will. I promise you this.” 

“I know,” Will nuzzles his cheek, “Did you parents ever talk about it?” 

Hannibal rolls onto his back and Will settles on the pillow beside him. “Yes, my mother often waxed poetic about ‘fated mates’ like they were a fairy tale that every alpha strives to achieve. It is not quite common to find them, as you know.” 

Will moves in to lay against his arm and smiles at him. “I know, which is why I got so pissed off at you.” 

“Mother once told me the fable, you know the one I assume.” 

He feels Will touch his lower belly. “The Star and the Wolf.” 

“Yes,” Hannibal says, threading his fingers through WIll’s, “The lone wolf who had no pack but loved to look at the stars. He loved stars so that one fell, just for him. He did not know yet the significance of such a thing, but protected the tiny star who had no business being on earth.” 

Will scoffs, “I didn’t read that till high school. The alphas used to snicker about whether Star slick glowed in the dark.” 

“I am quite certain it did,” Hannibal says, “The star was an anomaly that drew the wolf in and made the animal a man. The wolf made the star into an animal, and they...made a home. Some of us alphas thought more about the Star’s inner beast than the translucence of it’s slick.” 

Will lifts his head. “Did young Hannibal have dreams about shiny omegas?” 

Hannibal touches his face. “Yes, though often the omega had pointed teeth,” he traced his finger across Will’s lips, “I knew my omega would both shine and bite.” 

Will blushes. “That has to be the strangest compliment I’ve ever received.” 

“You’re welcome.” 

He kisses Hannibal softly. “I never had thoughts about alphas like that. Though I have to admit something, it being Christmas and all.” 

Hannibal pulls him in closer till Will is lying across his chest. “Am I going to be happy with this admittance?” 

Will laughs. “Yeah, I...I smelled you the minute you walked into the party. It was like...sandalwood, wine, and...something that I couldn’t place at the time.” 

Hannibal feels warmer at the confession. “Do you know it now?” 

Will leans in and stares down into his eyes. “Yeah, I think I do. You smelled like mine.”   
The words make Hannibal growl, a deep sound that makes Will lick his lips. 

“I think our night is not yet over.” 

Will smiles and sits up to straddle his legs on both sides of Hannibal’s hips. 

“I think you’re right.” 

They come at each other like starving men, all teeth and dug in nails. Will bites marks along his entire neck that make him shudder, deep marks that he knows will be there come morning. When he cums it’s inside Will, buried in deep as he keeps one hands on his not yet burgeoning belly while the other strokes Will through his release. 

Every part of him aches after, panting and sweating like he’s run a mile. 

“Merry Christmas, Hannibal,” Will whispers. 

Hannibal’s knot pulses once inside him and he groans. “Merry Christmas, Will.” 

The wait to part is far too long for Will to keep his eyes open. He pulls out and rolls Will onto his back before he procures a warm washcloth to clean him. There is little stirring from his mate and when he returns Will is on his side. 

Hannibal leans in and touches Will’s cheek. 

“I will never let you go.” 

He looks at the clock and sees the hour has not yet passed to make it Christmas. 

That means there is still time. 

When he turns off the light in the bedroom he looks at Will again and smiles. 

Tomorrow he will show Will what it means to be his Star.


	10. Chapter 10

Will finds himself alone when he wakes in the morning and Hannibal’s side of the bed feels long cold. He takes a deep breath and his belly rumbles when he smells bacon just as his stomach flips. 

“No, no,” he cries, “It’s Christmas!”

He almost loses last night’s dinner on the expensive carpet before he even makes it to the toilet bowl. The heaving wrenches make him moan and before long Will slides down to hold the rim. 

There is a soft knock on the door but Will does not look up to see Hannibal’s approach. 

“I’ve brought your mango blended drink,” he says, “If you think the children will let you stomach it.” 

“Mango smoothies on Christmas?” Will teased, “You spoil me.” 

He didn’t lift his head up though or even try to take the drink. 

“If you’d like to spend the day in bed that is quite all right. I can bring your gift to you and the dogs are already wearing their….” 

“Wearing? My dogs don’t wear...oh christ, you didn’t get them sweaters or anything did you?” 

Will lifts his head up so fast he’s dizzy a moment but tries to stand anyway. Hannibal’s touch makes his world steadier when he grabs an offered hand. 

“No, it’s much too warm inside for that,” Hannibal mutters, “They are merely Christmas adorned.”

Will steps down a few stairs and Winston runs up to greet them wearing a Christmas bandana around his neck. 

He smiles and lets Winston lick him before petting the soft fur on his head. “Well thankfully the bandanas aren’t fur-lined.”

Hannibal holds him tight around the waist and Will leans into him as they walk. “Some of them are.”

Will laughs and nuzzles his neck once just before they make it down. He turns only to blink in surprise. 

“Merry Christmas, Will.”

The house is lightly decorated in what Will hopes Hannibal had hidden away somewhere. He walks two steps and the dogs all come at once wearing small bandanas like Winston. He bends down and touches Buster under the chin. 

“I can’t believe you got them to wear these.” 

Hannibal scoffs. “I believe we have all come to an understanding, it was not very difficult.” 

Will turns to smile at him. “What’s the understanding? Here’s tons of treats if you do as I say? I...did you feed my dogs people?” 

Hannibal frowns. “I’ve fed you human meat, what is the difference where the dogs are concerned?” 

 

He laughs and turns towards Hannibal with hands outstretched. The soft kiss they share is almost chaste but Will still feels it in his bones. “There isn’t one, I guess. I just...did you have all of this hidden away?” 

“Our worries had superseded my need to decorate the house, especially since I have no one to impress for dinner parties, but after our talk last night…”

 

Will puts his hands on Hannibal’s cheeks. “You decided you needed to impress me?” 

 

“You are my Star, are you not? Fallen from the sky only for me?” 

 

“I used to hate that story,” Will whispers as he leans in to nuzzle Hannibal’s neck, “No one wants to be the center of anyone’s attention like that. The whole of someone’s world.”

He feels Hannibal’s fingers in his hair and sucks at his mark. “Why, beloved?” 

Will lifts his head. “Because what if I can’t keep your attention?” 

Hannibal sighs. “We have not known each other long, Will, but I regret to inform you of something you may have missed in such a short time. You became the center of my attention the moment I saw you.” 

He blushes and turns away, runs his hand over random decorations as the dogs nip at his heels on the way to the backyard. Hannibal comes in and wraps arms around him from behind as the dogs play in the snow. 

“You have no reaction to my statement?” 

“Don’t you mean, when you smelled me?” Will asks and feels like a fool. 

“No, I do not,” Hannibal says, “I said when I saw you, not smelled. Though I have to admit your scent directed me to the right person.” 

“So then you saw me and because we’re destined to be mates--” 

 

Hannibal turns him around so fast Will gets dizzy, the hard set of his eyes making him seem almost feral even before the growl that comes out of his mouth. 

“I wanted you, but not because of the biological imperative,” he growls, “You...you owned that room, Will. You had no idea the effect you had on everyone there and I needed to be the ONLY alpha who gets to preen under your gaze.” 

Will’s stomach flips but not because he’s gonna lose last night’s dinner. 

“You keep saying things like that, I might have to swoon like a debutante.” 

Hannibal smiles and kisses him again, still too soft for WIll’s tastes but he’s in no hurry. 

“I would catch you if you fell,” he teases and nuzzles Will’s cheek with his own, “Though I do not know many debutantes who would be caught dead wearing pajamas to breakfast.” 

The dogs all rush in at once and Will tries to curb his laughter as he watches Hannibal try to subdue them all so his nice carpet doesn’t get mud and snow all over. “Need help?” 

 

“No, Will, I...please go to the dining room.” 

 

Will smiles and heads off, pushing the door open. 

There are several bowls on the table along with already filled juice glasses. He sits down and pulls a mango out of one of the bowls and smiles. 

“Not your traditional Christmas morning meal,” Will says, chuckling to himself. 

“I was rather too tired to be elaborate,” Hannibal replies from behind him. 

He turns and laughs at the sight of Hannibal’s lovely pant legs covered in mud. 

“I’m sorry,” Will snickers. 

“You are not at all sorry,” Hannibal sighs, sitting down beside him, “I apologize for the underwhelming meal.” 

Will pulls an orange out of a bowl to put into his mouth. “You didn’t have to do this,” he says, “I...I said no presents.” 

Hannibal licks his fingers and Will feels that shiver again. “After my last gift failed I wanted to start our holiday morning off perfectly,” he takes Will’s hand and kisses it, “I want to start our every morning off perfectly.” 

He moves in closer and lays his head on Hannibal’s shoulder. “You’ve succeeded,” he sighs, “I...I’ve always wanted to just eat mangoes, oranges, and is that...bananas? I love bananas.” 

Hannibal kisses his forehead. “You don’t have to humor me.” 

“I wasn’t,” Will says, reaching out to find a bowl of strawberries, “Are these all pregnant foods?” 

“Of course. I also have a light lunch planned of avocado toast points and potato soup.” 

Will suddenly feels an odd onslaught of emotion and buries his face against Hannibal’s suit jacket. Tears can’t seem to stop wetting his cheeks and he bites his lip to keep the sob from escaping. 

“Will?” 

He feels Hannibal’s hand brush the back of his neck and lifts his head. “I’m so happy,” he confesses, “Like I don’t think I’ve ever been so happy and suddenly all I want to do is call my Dad to tell him how great you are.” 

Hannibal’s smile makes him feel more like an idiot. “It is not uncommon for omegas to experience emotional changes during their first trimesters so please do not think badly of your emotional state. I am happy as well.” 

“I haven’t talked to my Dad in years and now I just...god what if he found out you’ve killed someone? Or that I did? God, he’d...he’s already gonna hate that I’m pregnant.” 

“It is highly unlikely that he will ever know anything related to our private lives, Will. Do not--” 

“But you don’t know that for sure,” Will takes a deep breath and lets it out slow before he grabs two more mangoes. 

“When was the last time you spoke?”

“Right before I left for Baltimore. He’d never thought an omega should be on a police force anyway so my choice career wasn’t well received even before I got hurt.”

“What was his objection? As an omega himself I would imagine he’d be all for equality for both second genders.” 

Will scoffs. “Law enforcement is an alpha-centric occupation. He didn’t want me around that many knots.” 

Hannibal entwines their fingers on the table. “He thought you’d get entangled in a mating.” 

“Yeah, mainly. I mean after so many years of him hating on alphas and making me hate them too it wasn’t like I really would’ve….I mean,” he looks at Hannibal, “You know I like you, right? As a person? Like I don’t get along well with many people but with you it’s easy.” 

Hannibal smiles. “I find our interactions very unencumbered as well,” he takes a deep breath, “When I confessed my crimes to you even that felt as easy as taking breath. Though I knew if I lost you I might never breathe normally again.” 

Will kisses him softly, climbs onto his lap, and puts a mango into his mouth. Hannibal bites down and they kiss again. The sweet wet feel makes him warm all over and he finds himself rocking against Hannibal’s already hard cock. He breaks the kiss and chews the rest, his eyes wide as he spreads the last of the sticky sweet from his mouth to Hannibal’s lips. 

“Have you branded me then? The sticky sweet mango brand?” 

Will swallows and flicks his tongue across Hannibal’s mouth before he pulls back to grin. 

“Mangoes are the only thing I can keep down so you should feel honored I’m decorating you with the taste before I kiss you.”

“What a privilege it is to be given your kisses.” 

Hannibal’s mouth hangs open in silent obedience and Will touches his lips again. He shivers when Hannibal’s tongue flicks against his finger. 

“I do not wish to put a damper on things,” Hannibal says, his voice hoarse, “But it is time for you to see your gift.” 

Will nuzzles his cheek. “I thought last night was my gift,” he whispers, “And the decorations today, and the fruit.” 

“They were gifts,” Hannibal sighs, “But I took the liberty of procuring another important gift that will also benefit our offspring.” 

Will lifts his head up and smiles. “You got something for the babies?” 

“Yes, the box is underneath the tree.” 

“There’s a tree?!?” 

Hannibal leans in and kisses his lips again. “I will admit to some help with the tree, though the size of it is not nearly grand enough for our first Christmas.” 

Will sighs. “I have to move for this, don’t I?” 

“Ideally, yes. The tree is in my office study.” 

Will stands up and stretches. His bones ache all over and he could definitely use a backrub but he says nothing as he walks towards the hall. He wonders just how Hannibal got all of this done in a night but really how often did he go in there? The tree could’ve been sitting for weeks though he’s sure Hannibal would’ve shown it off before then. 

He starts to pick up the pace fast once they’re close and feels Hannibal at his side immediately. 

“Eager to view the tree or the gift?” 

“I just want to sit down again,” Will teases, “Plus I’m sure you want to show off just as bad.” 

“Perhaps.” 

The first step inside makes him stop and stare. 

“Oh wow.” 

The tree isn’t overly large but it’s not small either and the decorations are much more modest than Will thought they’d be. He walks over to look up at the bright gold star at the top and feels his eyes tear up. 

Hannibal wraps his arms around him and kisses his mark. “Perhaps you like Christmas after all?” 

Will laughs. “Pregnancy hormones,” he whispers, “You know I’m not sentimental.” 

“I had the decor ready for weeks but never found the time nor the energy to care once I met you. Then we became us and that was all I could think of, though you did not seem excited for a new tradition.” 

Will turns in his arms and presses his forehead to Hannibal’s, the feel of his alpha’s warmth only making him more vulnerable. “I’m pretty open to traditions now,” Will whispers, “I think with you I’d be open to anything.” 

Hannibal presses a soft kiss to his mouth, barely there but it’s enough to make Will let out a sob. He clutches hard and buries his face into Hannibal’s neck. 

“We spoke last night of the wolf and the star,” Hannibal whispers, “I just wanted you to know that I value you more than all the stars in the sky. You’ve given me…” 

Will puts his finger over Hannibal’s lips and lifts his head. “Dont. I can’t take any more of this romantic stuff. Remember? Debutante I am not.” 

Hannibal smiles and he moves his hand. 

“As you wish,” he says. 

Will sniffles and wipes his eyes with the back of his hand. “Now I think it’s time for presents.” 

Hannibal reaches out to touch his cheek, wiping any excess tears away. “Yes.” 

There is only one gift under the tree and it’s quite large. Will feels like a heel not having bought Hannibal anything but just days ago his expectations of this relationship didn’t include spending holidays together. 

Hannibal carries the wrapped box to the couch and Will follows still feeling bad. He knows the present is for the kids, Hannibal said it was, but he still feels like he should’ve gotten Hannibal something as well. He sits down and leans on Hannibal, whose warmth he’s starting to crave. 

“I just want to melt into you,” Will whispers, tearing off the first silver paper. 

“A side effect of the pregnancy bond, I imagine,” Hannibal says, rubbing his wrist, “Bonded omegas tend to latch onto their alphas in the first few weeks during vulnerable moments.” 

Will frowns. “Vulnerable moments? I’m opening presents.” 

“After crying over a Christmas tree.” 

Will scoffs as tears even more paper off. “Whatever. I just don’t see how this is a vulnerable moment.” 

“We are starting new traditions and tossing away old ones. You are opening yourself up to the possibility that we are destined beyond our biological imperative. The day has only just begun and there are infinite outcomes that could be had.” 

“Or I’m just sitting in my mate’s lap opening a gift for my possibly twin babies, nothing more.” 

Hannibal kisses his cheek and hugs Will tight as he whispers, “Even the strong can be vulnerable.” 

Will blinks back tears as he rip away a large chunk of paper and smiles at the revealed picture. 

“Another crib.” 

“I put the other together,” Hannibal says, “I thought perhaps you’d like to help with this one.” 

Will turns in his arms and Hannibal reaches out to touch his face. “If there was anything I’d rather not do today, it’s that. I just want to sit here, maybe call Dad in an hour or so, and then sit some more.” 

Hannibal kisses him. “I think that can be arranged.” 

He sets the flat large crib box on the ground while Hannibal crosses the room to get his tablet, then the two of them just cuddle on the couch. 

Will has had very little relationships in his life but he’s never been a cuddler, at least not until now. He lays his head on his alpha’s chest and sighs. “You brought your tablet because I’m so boring you needed a distraction, huh?” 

 

“I thought perhaps I’d read to you the progress of the offspring from The Omega Birth Centre’s website. It’s very informative, much more so than any other source I’ve found.” 

“I know next to nothing about being pregnant, so if you want to read out loud it’s fine.” 

Hannibal wraps his arm around Will and begins to read. 

“The fourth week of omegan pregnancy can bring an increased morning sickness, sore muscles, and if bonded a need to be near their alpha. Most omegas tend to cling till they’re certain the child has been incubating for at least two months.” 

“Well then,” Will whispers, “You’ll just have to never leave the house again or start coming to crime scenes.” 

“I have no problem with following you on the job,” Hannibal says, “It would be quite the learning experience, I must say.” 

Will laughs. “Jack would love that.” 

“He would have no say over the matter as it would be discrimination against your pregnant state if he voiced a negative opinion.” 

Will imagines Bev’s face if he brought Hannibal with him to the next murder scene. 

“We’ll see.” 

“Another important milestone is that during the fourth week your child’s heart begins to beat.” 

They both are quiet. 

“Can we hear it?” 

“I don’t think so,” Hannibal says, “Though I do have rather exceptional hearing I believe it takes a few months for it to become audible.” 

Will puts a hand on his belly. 

“Two people might be growing inside me.” 

“Yes,” Hannibal says. 

“I...you know what, just keep reading.” 

He breathes in Hannibal’s alpha scent and closes his eyes as he’s lulled into a calm state by the sound of his voice. 

The words seem to jumble together as Hannibal speaks and he’s just about ready to fall asleep when the dogs start barking from their bedroom. 

“I will get them,” Hannibal whispers, setting Will’s head onto the couch pillow. 

Will turns onto his side and touches his belly again. 

“Thanks for letting me function today,” he whispers, rubbing over his clothes, “I know it’s hard not to want me to make me throw up.” 

He stares at the star on the tree again and his mind wanders, thoughts of the wolf and his star in the forefront. 

The story had never been one of his father’s favorites, though Will had seen practically every incarnation of the tale. Most schools wanted to romanticize the second genders, no matter what they were, though when he actually presented all thoughts of romance were thrown out entirely. 

Alphas weren’t faithful, not even to those who gave birth to their kids. 

His dad would throw a fit to find out he’s gotten himself into both a bond and a pregnancy. 

He sits up and winces, his sore back deciding to spasm just for kicks. 

The dogs make a sudden arrival that takes his mind off of the pain for a moment, their fancy Christmas bandanas so appalling to see again he laughs. 

“I apologize, they were quite eager to see you.” 

Will pets Buster’s head as he leans up onto the couch. “Don’t apologize,” he says, “They’re dogs, it’s their thing.” 

He whistles and they all stop running in excitement to sit. 

“I bow to your skills.” 

 

Will laughs. “See to them, I’m the alpha. So...you’re out of luck there.” 

Hannibal sits down beside him and puts his cell phone on the table along with the tablet. 

“Would it be your preference to keep sitting or have we moved on to another part of the day?” 

 

Will takes his hands and puts them on his back. “Back rubs.” 

“You should’ve told me you were hurting,” Hannibal chastises, his strong touch making Will moan. 

“It was ok till now.” 

“Lie down on your belly,” he instructs. 

Will sighs and lies down. “Whatever you say, Alpha.” 

He smiles when Hannibal kisses his mating mark. “Do not tease.” 

For the next twenty three minutes he’s given the most thorough rub down of his entire life. Hannibal is draped over him by the end, his warm alpha breath making Will’s body crave more than this but his tiredness wins out. 

Winston licking his face is what wakes him and he pushes him back with a groan. 

“I thought you might not wish to sleep all day.” 

He blinks and sees Hannibal sitting at his desk not far from the couch. He’s got a large pad of paper in front of him and is holding a pencil. 

“What’re you doing?” 

 

Hannibal smiles. “I was sketching you.” 

Will stands, walks over to the desk, and leans against drags his feet across the room to look. 

“Oh wow.” 

It looks just like him, though he sees that Hannibal has taken the liberty of making him look a bit more ethereal than he really is. 

“Do you like it?” 

“It’s beautiful,” Will whispers, touching the paper, “Though you make me look a bit more….” 

Hannibal puts his hand over Will’s and entwines their fingers. “I make you look as you are, Will. A gorgeous creature that I feel privileged to be allowed to touch, love, and honor.” 

Will smiles and pushes Hannibal away from the desk. The wheels on the chair make him roll back and Will straddles his lap, setting his hands on Hannibal’s shoulders. “I’d make a joke about you being happy to see me, but I can smell just how happy you are already.” 

Hannibal pulls him into a kiss and Will sighs, hungry and awake for more. He’s thankful to be wearing pajama pants when Hannibal grabs his cock, shaking with need as his alpha strokes with each plunge of tongue. Will whimpers as he pulls himself away, standing and dropping the pants to his knees as Hannibal opens his zipper. 

“I need you,” he moans, ripping the seam of Hannibal’s trousers. 

Hannibal pulls him into his lap again but starts to finger his hole, sucking a mark on Will’s gland with each touch to his inner pleasure. Will cries out when he stops, leaning back and slowly settles on his cock. 

“Will,” he gasps, “I’m not sure I can hold out long.” 

Will doesn’t care, rocking up and down as he claims Hannibal’s mouth for his. When he cums it’s too soon, spilling all over Hannibal’s shirt as he bites the alpha’s tongue hard. Hannibal thrusts twice more before he groans, nails digging into Will’s back as his knot locks them in place. Will scents his neck after and feels a flush in his cheeks. 

“I love you,” he whispers, teasing a bite to Hannibal’s mark. 

“And I you,” Hannibal sighs, nuzzling his neck in return. 

“Do you think it’s a bad time to call my dad?” Will jokes. 

“Well,” Hannibal starts, lifting his head back to smile at Will, “We do have time.” 

They sit in the chair till his knot goes down, basking in each other’s presence till they can move again. Will lives for moments like this, silent but comfortable, and nuzzles Hannibal’s neck every time he feels so happy he can hardly speak. 

When they part it’s with reluctance, the feeling of emptiness never easy to be happy about, and Hannibal refuses to let him sit dirty so he makes Will lie on the couch while he gets wet washcloths. 

Will stares at the ceiling and still can hardly believe the state of his life now. 

A month before he’d have never believed this to be possible but now he couldn’t imagine a life without Hannibal by his side. He clenches and feels Hannibal’s cum inside him, smiles and rolls onto his stomach to present his ass for cleaning when his alpha returns. 

Hannibal’s intake of breath makes him grin moments later but not lift his head. 

“You tempt me,” he whispers, touching Will’s backside, “I would….taste you.” 

Will wiggles against the cushions and lays his cheek on the couch pillow. “What’s stopping you?” 

Hannibal sets the cloth on the floor and drops to his knees before he presses his lips to Will’s hole. “You smell claimed,” he purrs, “Debauched and filled with my seed.” 

“That’s because I am,” Will gasps as Hannibal presses a finger inside, “You filled me up so much I…” 

Hannibal spreads his cheeks and licks the surface of his hole, teasing and tasting. Will whimpers, gripping the pillow. “Fuck, oh god.” 

“Mine,” Hannibal growls, plunging his tongue deep. 

Will moves back against his mouth, moans loud and lewd. He grinds his cock against the couch cushions as the warmth of another orgasm builds deep ready to explode. “Alpha,” he purrs, “Oh Alpha.” 

Hannibal’s grip gets harder and Will cries out, cumming so hard he can barely see straight while Hannibal continues to tongue his ass till can do little more than sigh. 

He lifts his head, leans over to look at Will, and kisses him. The taste of Hannibal’s cum and his slick makes him warm all over and fills the deep omega instinct inside of him with such pleasure he can hardly breathe. Hannibal pulls back, touches his face, and smiles. 

“The taste of our bond deepens daily,” he whispers, “Do you taste it?” 

“Mmm…” Will sighs, “Yeah. Sweet and dark, like….”

“Us,” Hannibal finishes, kissing his forehead, “Like us. Now I think I’ve tired you once again.” 

Will shakes his head. “No, I’m fine. I just…” 

Hannibal moves to climb in beside him, wrapping arms around Will’s stomach and places open palms on Will’s belly. “Did you know,” he whispers, kissing Will’s neck, “I had a favorite Christmas story as a child?” 

“Lemme guess,” Will sighs, turning to smile at him, “The Alpha King.” 

“You’ve heard it?” 

“I grew up in an anti alpha household, so of course I did,” he laughs, “I’m just not sure why you like it. It’s not a happy story.” 

Hannibal kisses his cheek. “I was not a happy child.” 

“This was after?” 

 

“Yes,” Hannibal says, nuzzling his cheek, “I was not...entirely without pleasure during childhood but for a short while I spent time in an orphanage. The children there were not happy either and picked on me daily.” 

Will turns in his arms and feels a need to get closer still. “How long?” 

 

“Two years after my family passed on I was found living in the streets and was relinquished to the orphanage. I was...traumatized to say the least. I did not speak and no one could determine my origin. So I read books. Many, many books. When I found “The Alpha King” I knew that was my tale.” 

“The Alpha King is a monster,” Will whispers, touching his face, “He dies all alone and is strewn up by villagers for taking away their happy Christmases.” 

Hannibal smiles. “But he is the center of their world for a long while,” he confesses, “They hate him with such vigor that it makes them come together as a kingdom. I longed to be important to someone in that way, even if it meant death. When my uncle finally found me I was still lost for a very long time in that way. I felt I had no purpose, no importance, until I went after the men who’d taken them. Killed them all and kept right on killing.”

“Hannibal,” Will feels tears in his eyes, “You’re important to me,” he takes Hannibal’s hands and puts them on his belly, “To us.” 

Hannibal blinks back tears as he whispers something Will doesn’t understand. 

“What was that?” 

He moves down to lay his head on Will’s belly and sighs. “Nothing,” he whispers, voice hoarse, “Absolutely nothing.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going to be posting chapters every other week from now on instead of weekly.

They spent the rest of their morning admiring the tree and sharing stories, mostly of Christmases past though the relative calm did not last long. 

“How is your stomach?” Hannibal asks, rubbing a circle at his back. 

“Surprisingly okay,” Will sighs, leaning back against him, “Maybe I should only eat fruit for the next eight months.” 

Hannibal kisses his cheek and scents along the back of his neck. 

“That would be counterproductive and not very good for the children’s development.” 

Will laughs. “I was joking. I’m sure we’ll find a system.” 

Hannibal kisses his ear. “Yes, we will.” 

He feels when Will tenses up in his arms. “I think I want to make that call now. It’s gotta be past ten now, yeah?” 

Hannibal reaches behind him and picks up his cell phone. “Yes, it’s a quarter after. You’re certain you wish to do this, despite knowing he may be less than enthusiastic?” 

Will takes Hannibal’s hand and puts it on his slightly protruding belly. “Yeah, I really do.” 

“Do you need to get your cell phone or do you know the number?” 

 

Will scoffs. “It’s been a long time, but yeah I know the number. He’d never change it.” 

Hannibal hands Will the phone and kisses the back of his ear while he dials. 

The ringing sounds much louder than it is while they wait and Will settles back against him with a sigh. “Your favorite Christmas song?” 

“Silent Night.” 

“Was your family religious? I--” 

The phone ringing cuts off and a gruff voice interrupts their discussion. “Yeah?” 

“Hey Dad, it’s me. Will.” 

“I knew it was you,” Will’s father says, “It ain’t like I have any other folks who call me Dad.” 

Hannibal feels Will grab his hand tightly. 

“Yeah, I guess. I was just calling to say Merry Christmas and...I have some news.” 

“News? You decide to quit that damn job of yours and come home? I got lots of work clogging up the garage you could do, you know.” 

Will laughs. “No, not that. I...well I got mated.” 

The other end of the phone is quiet for a moment before Will gets his answer. 

“Have you lost your mind, boy? Did I teach you nothing about that shit? You know that letting yourself become dependent on some goddamn alpha will bring you nothing but--” 

Hannibal grabs the phone before WIll can protest, his anger rising by the moment. 

“Hello, Mister Graham. My name is Hannibal Lecter and I am Will’s alpha. I would appreciate it if you did not sour my mate on our union, especially today of all days as we are celebrating our first Christmas together. If you---” 

 

“Now what just a goddamn minute! This is none of your business, alpha. I’m talking to my boy and he needs to listen to reason. Not think with his wet pucker and pant after the first alpha who smells fancy enough. He’s in for nothing but---” 

“Hannibal, just give me the phone,” Will says, holding out his hand. 

Hannibal’s lip curls as he hands it over and feels bereft when Will gets up from the couch, leaving the room to continue the conversation. 

The lack of his immediate scent in the room is distressing and he resists the urge to follow. Will’s departure makes it perfectly clear he wants to be alone in this and he must respect that. 

He sighs and gets up from the couch, walking to the tree and finding a small black gift box hidden at the base. It’s unwrapped but still quite ornate with the letter L embroidered on the lid. 

Perhaps today was not the day for this particular gift. 

Hannibal is just about to pocket the box when he hears a crash followed by the dogs barking. He runs with it still in his hand and finds Will sitting on the floor in the kitchen staring at the broken remains of his cell phone. 

“Will?” 

“So I’m pretty sure Dad disowned me,” he whispers, “I mean it’s not like I was his favorite person anyway but I just…thought maybe he’d be happy about being a grandad.” 

Hannibal kneels down as the dogs all fight to lick Will’s face. He reaches out to touch his cheek but realizes he’s holding the box still. “This may be the wrong moment but I...there was another gift under the tree.” 

Will sniffles and smiles as he takes the box from him. “Whatever happened to the no gifts rule I mentioned? Did you just forget that entirely?” 

 

“Yes, of course,” Hannibal says, “But I feel that only an alpha fool wouldn’t give their mate gifts on Christmas.” 

He watches as Will opens the lid and blinks at what’s inside. 

“Do you like it?” 

The ring is a silver band with an insignia L in the middle just large enough not to be ostentatious. 

“I’m not certain of your ring size or if you even wear them but it was my father’s. I very much would like you to have it.” 

Will puts the ring on his finger and Hannibal watches his lip tremble as he stares down at it on his hand. 

“It’s too big,” he whispers. 

“Your fingers will grow as your body develops over the next few months,” Hannibal assures him and presses his lips to Will’s palm. 

“It’s beautiful,” Will says, “What was it for? A mating ring?” 

“No, my parents had very prominent mating marks that they showed off often. The ring you’re wearing is quite different,” he lifts Will’s hand up to view, “This has been passed down to every Lecter heir to signify their importance. It’s been in my family for generations.” 

Will shakes his head. “Hannibal, this is meant for you. I can’t--” 

Hannibal curls his fingers in and kisses the ring again. “As I have gifted it to you, yes you can. This ring has never felt quite right on my finger despite its importance and seeing you wear it now I’ve realized why.” 

Will smiles. “I’m not the Lecter heir.” 

Hannibal nuzzles his knuckle. 

“No, you are not. But you are currently carrying my heirs,” he smiles up at Will, “You can think of it as safe keeping till they come of age.” 

Will laughs and the tears on his face make him even more beautiful now that he’s smiling. 

“So I’ll wear it till you pick your favorite of the two of them?” 

 

Hannibal smiles. “It all depends on which of them is born first.” 

Will looks down at his belly. “Did you hear your alpha? Whichever comes out first wins the ring so no pushing.” 

Hannibal reaches out and puts his hand on Will’s belly. 

“I would like to say something to them if you would permit me.” 

Two of the dogs plop down at Will’s sides and lay their heads on his legs. He pets them and Hannibal can see the tears that threaten to fall from his eyes. “Of course.” 

He moves in closer and Will seems to move without thought to open his legs. Hannibal lays his head on Will’s belly and breathes in the scent of the three most important people in his life. Though the children are still very faint and more Will than themselves. 

“There is no contest for being my heir,” he whispers, shuddering when Will runs fingers through his hair, “Neither of you will ever be more than the other in my eyes and despite what your grandfather may think, I would never try to control your actions. You can live, thrive, and love any way you’d like. I will never leave you and never hurt you for choices someone else made.” 

Will leans down and kisses his cheek. He can feel the wetness of his tears. “Mine,” Will whispers, his voice throaty and half a purr. 

He turns his head as Will’s sweet slick scent fills the air. 

Will sighs, “All mine.” 

“Yes,” Hannibal assures him, “From stem to stern and everything inside. My entire being belongs to you.” 

Will pulls on his shirtfront and crushes their mouths together, trembling as he pulls at Hannibal’s shirt with urgency. He cares not for the sound of broken buttons, growling with building need as he sits up to peel away at Will’s clothes while his omega does the same with his own. One of the dogs jumps at Hannibal’s back and he pulls away, panting while another dog licks Will’s face. 

He puts his hand to Will’s cheek and delights in the sight of his blown out pupils. “Come,” he whispers, “The kitchen is not private enough for this.” 

Will looks lost in the heat of the moment and the need that echoes back at Hannibal reminds him of their earliest sexual encounters. The loss of his threadbare family connection seems to have triggered a need for assurance through physical joining that Hannibal is happy to give. 

He stands up half clothed on sore legs and holds out his hand for Will to take. The heat of his skin only increases the reaction of Hannibal’s body and when Will falls into him he growls loud enough to make the dogs move back in defense. 

Hannibal nuzzles Will’s mark and feels him shudder. “Mine.” 

“Alpha,” Will sighs, “Please.” 

He presses his lips to Will’s just as the omega decides he’s done enough waiting and leaps at him. Hannibal holds him up with tentative ease and deepens their kisses as he moves backward towards the study. Will pulls back his mouth and pants out breath, cheeks red with exertion. 

“What do you need?” Hannibal asks, still holding him. 

“You,” Will whispers, “I need you.” 

Hannibal sets him down and reaches out a hand for Will to take. “You have me.” 

Will pushes the door closed and lets the pajama pants that are barely hanging off him fall to his ankles then removes them with two kicks of his feet. He’s entirely nude, wet, and red all over as he walks to the desk to bend over the edge. 

Hannibal throws off his open shirt and takes off his pants entirely before he walks up behind him. He presses his hardness against Will’s hole and the urgent thrust back makes him smile. 

“Not yet, Beloved. Not yet.” 

Will growls back in frustration just as Hannibal falls to his knees. He puts his hands on Will’s buttocks and licks a teasing line over his unspread cheeks just before pressing his tongue inside. The taste is a sweet ambrosia, unending and gushing down his tongue till he could drown in it. He sucks, licks, and plunders the depths of Will’s hole till he can feel his knot forming without the pleasure of being inside it’s true home. Will’s angry impatient voice breaks through his haze of desire and Hannibal pulls back with wet lips. 

“Now, now, now!” Will yells, “NOW!” 

Hannibal stands on shaking limbs and digs his nails into Will’s hips as he thrusts inside. They both cry out in near unison at the feel and Hannibal gently pulls him up so they’re skin to skin. He teases Will’s mating mark but doesn’t move, and puts his hand on the full of his belly. 

“I filled you,” he purrs, slowly letting him down again, “Bred you,” he pulls back out, “And made you mine,” he thrusts hard as Will sighs out beautifully, “I will never let you go.” 

Will entwines his fingers with Hannibal’s as he presses his cheek to the desk. “Yesss. So good to me, Alpha. So good. Love you so much.” 

Hannibal’s mouth aches to feel Will’s skin between his teeth. “Look at me.” 

Will looks back and presses back against his cock making Hannibal hiss. “Fuck me, Hannibal, I need to...it’s too much. I just…” 

Hannibal pulls him up and nuzzles his cheek. “I do not wish to hurt you.” 

“Knot me,” Will sighs, “I just need you. I need you so much.” 

Hannibal doesn’t pull out but maneuvers them along the desk till he falls into the chair. Will cries out, shudders at being filled so fully, and Hannibal wraps his arms around him. 

“Take your pleasure, Will. Let me feel it.” 

Will groans as he lifts up and starts to ride him slowly. Hannibal moves his hands to Will’s hips while he sucks hard on the mark they share. He feels Will react to his ministrations and quickens his own, head thrown back as Hannibal fights not to knot too early. 

“You are my life,” he sighs, “My heart, and my love. You make me feel whole.” 

“Hannibal,” Will moans, “Oh fuck feels so full. I feel so--” 

Hannibal wraps his hand around Will’s cock and strokes him softly, just enough to feel the impending rush of his pleasure. He sucks along his mark again as Will thrusts up only to fail at containing the need and biting hard on the mark of his claim. 

Will spills across the desk front and grabs hold of his neck to kiss. Hannibal feels his knot fill as Will keeps riding him and breaks their kiss to catch his breath. 

“I will….always...keep you….full,” he promises, just as he cums hard and locks them tight together. 

They lay there out of breath, spent, and basking in the each other when Will’s whisper cuts through the dim. 

“I’m sorry,” he sighs, lying against Hannibal’s chest. 

“For?” 

Will lifts up his hand and Hannibal sees the signs of their passion made evident on Will’s ring. 

He brings it to his lips and sucks the mess, which he knows is Will’s by taste alone. He smiles when Will laughs. 

“Your father is no doubt rolling in his grave.” 

Hannibal smiles and kisses the ring. “Oh I’m certain of it,” he teases, “His only son mating an omega who cannot control his bodily functions properly. The horror of it all.” 

Will turns his head and they kiss softly, just once, and smile again. “Good thing his son loves rude, naughty omegas.” 

“Good thing,” Hannibal agrees, taking his hand again. 

“Calling Dad was a bad idea, I’m sorry I let my omegan need outweigh common sense.” 

“You have nothing to apologize for, Will. Christmas is a time for celebrating family, and you just wanted to celebrate your new one with your what remains of your old. I do not find fault with that.” 

“But your phone...” 

“I can buy plenty of new phones,” Hannibal whispers, “But there is only one you.” 

 

Will wiggles and sighs as Hannibal’s knot pumps out another gush of semen in an attempt to fill that which has already been filled. “That we know of,” he teases, “I could have a twin someplace hidden away who is currently being fucked by someone who looks an awful lot like you.” 

“If such a thing is possible then we are living in the beginnings of a new utopia.” 

“What a time to be alive.” 

Hannibal scents Will’s neck and feels his knot losing thickness. Will moves again and they both shudder at the sensation. “Looking back on the time before I felt a knot in my ass, I know that contributed to my bitterness against alphas. Thankfully I don’t ever have to feel an artificial one ever again.” 

“No, you do not,” Hannibal says, feeling an odd jealousy. 

He does not like the idea of even an artificial knot inside Will and wonders where the abhorrent things currently are. 

Will pulls up and the sound of their separation is not one Hannibal has come to associate with pleasure. He feels a flush of cold against his front and when Will turns it’s evident he feels it too. 

“Don’t look so down,” Will says, touching his cheek, “We were created to enjoy sex not live in it. C’mon, let’s go clean up and feed the dogs. Then you owe me some avocado sandwiches.” 

Hannibal sighs and stands up, entirely naked, to take Will’s hand. “Avocado toast points, Will. Not sandwiches.” 

Will pulls him towards the door and smiles back. “Which are…?” 

“Organic wheat toast with an avocado garlic mixture spread across them and sprinkled with diced tomatoes.” 

“So open faced sandwiches.” 

Hannibal cannot find it in him to correct him. “Yes, Will. Open faced avocado sandwiches.” 

Will opens the door and the dogs come inside, their excited yips and barks grating to his ears but it makes Will smile. “Okay then. I’ll let them out and then we can clean up, get dressed, and…” 

The sound of the doorbell ringing makes them both turn their heads. “Who could that be?” 

“Someone without anything to do on Christmas?” 

 

Hannibal sighs and lets go of his hand. “I will grab my robe and see. Go let the dogs do their business.” 

 

He watches Will leave and stops off at the downstairs bathroom to grab the plush robe hanging on the back of the door. The robe has had much use from late hunting nights when the blood is just too much to carry throughout the house. The smell of their lovemaking is still quite pungent on him even through the robe but Hannibal couldn’t care less for the rude person at the door. 

The bell rings again as he goes to look to see who their uninvited visitor may be. 

Alana Bloom. 

Hannibal contemplates ignoring her but his car is very obviously in the driveway and the idea of fighting rudeness with some of his own doesn’t sit well. The moment he opens the door he watches Alana’s face when she catches the scent of he and Will in the air. 

“Oh, I...I didn’t mean to interrupt. I just,” she holds out a small box in front of her, “I wanted to give you both this. Merry Christmas. Really I just am really happy for you and I just needed to make sure you know that.” 

Hannibal takes the box and smiles. “Thank you, Alana. It’s very much appreciated. After all, Will and I would never have met without your inviting me to Ms. Katz’s party. I don’t know what our lives would be like now without you.” 

He feels an odd sense of satisfaction when her smile is bittersweet as much as it’s happy. “We’ll never know, will we?” 

She reaches out to hug him, much to Hannibal’s surprise, and kisses his cheek once before pulling away. “Merry Christmas, Alana.” 

“You too, Hannibal. I...I’m gonna go and let you get back to...whatever it was you were doing.” 

Alana’s pink cheeks show she knows exactly what they were doing and they both know it, but he just smiles. “Thank you. Drive safely now.” 

He watches her get into her car and closes the door just as Will comes into the front hall no longer naked as he was moments ago. The remains of their lovemaking are now gone from the front of him and no doubt the back as well, much to Hannibal’s annoyance. 

“Who was that?” 

“Alana Bloom, with this gift.” 

Will takes the box and sets it on the hall table, opens the lid and lifts out two silver infant rattles. 

“You are a gift of fate.” 

Hannibal smiles and touches the engraved letters. “I do believe she wanted you for her own, once upon a time.” 

Will laughs and sets the rattles in their box. “Yeah, right. No one wanted me,” he whispers, wrapping an arm around Hannibal and touching his face with one finger, “Only you. I was pretending to be a beta and really the only reason she might’ve wanted me at all was because I was an omega. If I hadn’t found you--” 

Hannibal kisses him quiet, cutting off the what ifs and tasting their tomorrows. When he pulls back Will’s cheeks are flushed quite prettily. “No reason to talk about what could have been. We are in the now.” 

Will grins. “And now, I’m totally ready for avocado sandwiches.” 

“Yes, Will. It may take some time so I am going to clean up and dress first.” 

“Need some help?” 

Hannibal shakes his head. “No, I’m quite capable of cleansing myself. What will you do in the meantime?”

Will kisses him quick. “Text Bev, call Jack, and try not to think of how I got two gifts while not getting you a damn thing.” 

“Your claim on me was more than gift enough, Will. I can still feel you now.” 

“No, I’ll….think of something,” Will says, taking out his phone,“Go on. I’m hungry and starting to feel it. You getting dressed quicker means less risk of me just ordering a pizza for lunch.” 

He grabs Will’s phone and puts it in his robe pocket. “No pizza. It’s bad for your stomach and---”

Will sighs and leans in to kiss him again. “Fine. Hurry up.” 

Hannibal leaves the front hall and walks halfway up the stairs before he thinks to check the pocket again only to find it empty. He shakes his head and continues up and tries not to let it worry him. Will was merely teasing and would not ruin the planned meal. 

Or would he?

The very idea fuels how quick he fixes himself and heads back downstairs only to find Will asleep on the couch with the television remote in his hand. He’s watching a Christmas cartoon and Hannibal almost turns it off before he decides to leave it. 

It is, after all, the children’s holiday as well. Perhaps they’ll enjoy it.


	12. Chapter 12

“Did you know that avocados are an Aztec symbol of love and fertility, and they also grow in pairs on trees? They cannot self pollinate.”

Will chews the bite of avocado sandwich in his mouth and tries not to laugh. His smile widens when Hannibal seems impatient for him to respond. 

“Are you about to start in on some comparison to humans and green mushy fruit? Is this a whole new level of flirtation?”

Hannibal frowns. “I was just attempting to share some fascinating facts about our meal. I will remember not to in the future.”

He grabs his fresh squeezed mango lemonade that Will is unsure isn’t made from people and sips angrily. 

“Come on,” Will sighs, “I was joking. I didn’t know that. Honestly it’s kind of sexy how you know something for just about everything.”

Hannibal pokes at his meal. “I've read many books on many different subjects.”

“So have I but I’m sure they were nothing like yours. Anything about lemons or mangoes?”

He glares at Will. “You’re mocking me.”

Will grabs his hand across the table. 

“No! I just...you don’t always have to be on, you know? I’m here and not going anywhere. I like you even with all your dark parts. You could talk about just anything.”

Hannibal lifts his hand and kisses it. 

“I’ve never told you much about my uncle. Have I?”

Will shakes his head. “Just that you cheated with your aunt. Which...I’m sure he didn’t like.”

Hannibal smiles. “Robert was aware of our trysts and not upset by them. He was a kind but frail man all the time I knew him. When he died we found we could no longer imagine indulging in that way. Murasaki later succumbed to a quick death in her sleep not long after. A broken hearted death, or so the servants said.”

Will squeezes his hand. “I’m sorry.”

Hannibal shakes his head. “It’s been a very long time. But I do believe both of them would have approved of you. Murasaki especially. She would’ve liked to see me with someone so strong.”

Will laughs and feels his cheeks burn. 

“She would, would she?”

“Oh yes. I was a very stubborn young man during the time I knew her. Not one to succumb to such base emotions like love.”

“Hmm,” Will smiles, “Poor you.”

Hannibal licks his lips. “Yes. I alas am now a slave to love in all its glory.”

“Lucky me.”

Will takes two more bites and one more sip of his lemonade before he stands. The feel of Hannibal’s gaze following as he walks around the table makes him smile. 

He holds out his hand.

“I think I want to lay down again. Just be for a little while.”

Hannibal takes his hand and kisses the ring there.

“Very well.”

The front couch Will napped on earlier isn’t nearly as comfortable as the study but he feels an urge to be closer that can’t wait. Hannibal lays behind and pulls Will close against his chest. 

He can’t hold back his purring, content and close just like he needs, and sighs when Hannibal licks over his mating bite.

“Have you had a good Christmas morning?”

Will nods. “Except for Dad, yeah. But honestly I don’t know why I thought after decades of mating and alpha hate he’d change his mind. I just thought he’d be happy to be a Grandpa.”

Hannibal kisses his neck and nuzzles his neck. 

“Perhaps he will surprise you.”

“I doubt it.”

Hannibal puts his hands over each other on Will’s belly. “Perhaps he is jealous.” 

Will looks over his shoulder at him and smiles. “Because of how sexy my alpha is?” 

“No,” Hannibal says, “Jealous that you have an alpha at all.” 

He pauses to think. 

Was his father jealous that he had the thing he never tried to get again after his mother? 

“I mean, it’s possible,” Will says, laying back against him again, “I just think he hates alphas.” 

“Did he ever attempt to form another attachment to someone after your mother?”

Will shakes his head. “Not that I remember.” 

“Did he ever experience heats that you were…”   
He turns and faces Hannibal directly. “Please don’t start a conversation about my father’s sex life.” 

Hannibal frowns. “I was merely attempting to help you make sense of your father’s anger.” 

“I know that,” Will sighs, moving his leg between Hannibal’s legs, “I just really don’t want to talk about this. What’s done is done and it can’t be fixed right now.” 

Hannibal puts a hand on back and nuzzles his neck again. “All I never want is your happiness, Will.” 

“You have it,” Will whispers, “Everyday.” 

He leans in to kiss Hannibal when suddenly the dogs began to bark again. 

“They probably have to go out,” Will sighs, “I’ll go.” 

“No I will…” 

He grabs Hannibal’s cheek and leans in to kiss him. “We’ll both go.” 

“My asking you does in no way demean you as an omega. I was merely…” 

Will puts his finger over Hannibal’s lips. “I know, Alpha. I just want to be close to you now. Okay?” 

Hannibal nods. 

They get up and Will goes to the door while Hannibal rounds up the dogs. Winston and Buster both greet him with enthusiasm though they stretch out long like they’ve been asleep. 

“This is the life, huh boys?” 

Winston licks his fingers as Will opens the door. There’s still snow on the ground but very little, though the sky looks just about ready to burst again. There’s a chill that makes him step back just as the other dogs come through with Hannibal who is carrying his coat. 

“I love you.” 

“I love you as well,” Hannibal says, helping him into his coat, “It is rather chilly and I did not want either of us to catch cold.” 

“Mmm,” Will sighs and leans in when Hannibal wraps arms around him again. 

This has been the best Christmas Will’s ever had. 

He knows there will be more, many more if either of them have a thing to say about it, but this one is special. Just like Hannibal said. 

“Best Christmas Ever,” he whispers. 

Hannibal kisses his cheek. 

“Yes, it is.” 

The dogs do their business and Hannibal shows them to their beds while Will walks towards the stairs. He feels an odd need to see the baby’s room and heads up, jittery and restless. One look into the room has him in tears and he sits in the rocking chair to take a breath. 

“Will?” 

He looks up to see Hannibal with the other crib in his hands. 

“I’m fine.” 

“You do not look it. I could smell your distress from downstairs.” 

Will wipes his eyes and chuckles. “The perks of being a thoroughbred?” 

“No,” Hannibal purrs, “The perks of being your mate.” 

He looks up at him and sighs. “I guess the thing with Dad did more of a number on me than I said. I feel this odd sense of loss or something, I don’t know.” 

Hannibal kneels down in front of him and takes Will’s hands in his. 

“I don’t like feeling this helpless without the means to fix. If only I could kill your father.” 

Will laughs. “Then I’d really feel a loss.” 

Hannibal kisses his hands. “What can I do?” 

“Just be here,” Will says softly, “And take my mind off this.” 

“I have just the thing,” Hannibal whispers, “How good are you with a wrench?” 

Will grins. “Better than you I bet.” 

“What is the wager?” 

Will leans in close enough to kiss but doesn’t. “Who’s on top.” 

Hannibal licks his lips. “I do not think either would be a loss.” 

“No,” Will says, “But still...you up for it?” 

Hannibal kisses his hands again. “May the best man win.” 

The crib box is full of so much that it slightly overwhelms Will just to look. 

“You did this by yourself before?” 

“It took some time, which I had plenty of, but I managed.” 

Will looks at the instructions and starts on his half, while he watches Hannibal choose a spot to do the same. “I think this one will be even better.” 

Hannibal put an arm around his back and Will leans against him. 

“Yes I think it will be.” 

They work in tandem for most of the assembly, each taking turns and helping the other when they need a hand. 

Will finishes his half first and holds it up for Hannibal’s view. 

“Done.” 

His alpha frowns at the few remaining pieces on the floor around them. 

“I was nearly finished.” 

Will kisses his cheek. “I win.” 

He takes over the rest of the assembly and feels Hannibal’s stare while he’s working but doesn’t say a word till the end. 

“All done.” 

Hannibal kisses his cheek and wraps a hand around Will’s back. “Beautiful work, Mate.” 

Will smiles. “Wanna help me stand it up?” 

They each take a side and lift the crib over to where it will sit for the babies arrival. 

Will leans down to look at the empty crib inside and feels tired. 

“Will?” 

 

“Maybe I need another nap, again.” 

Hannibal lifts him up into his arms and Will makes no protest as he’s carried down the hall. He lays on his side when Hannibal sets him onto the bed and reaches out for his alpha who immediately climbs in at his backside. 

“I should not have let you tax yourself.” 

“No, I had fun,” Will whispers, “I just keep forgetting my body is changing and now I ache all over. I think I’m coming down from that whole dad distress thing. 

He leans into his hold and places Hannibal’s hand on the curve of his belly. 

“I will assemble the crib set and cook dinner before you wake.” 

“Mmm,” Will sighs, “I’m not gonna pass out again I’m okay.” 

“You seem to be drifting.” 

Will smiles. “I always feel so comfortable in your arms. It warms me all over, you know? Like…” 

“Home,” Hannibal finishes, rubbing his hand down Will’s arm. 

“Yeah,” Will yawns, “A comfort I haven’t felt in a really long time.” 

Hannibal kisses his cheek and Will feels the purr start in his lower belly even before it comes out of his mouth. A month ago feeling this content and dependent on someone would’ve scared the fuck out of him. Now he can’t imagine being anywhere else. 

“Sleep, Will. The morning has been thoroughly spent and Christmas can still be enjoyed in the afternoon or evening time.” 

Will turns and smiles back at him. “I think since you’re spoiling me so much now’s the time to ask for that smoothie recipe.” 

“I’ve told you--”

He reaches for Hannibal’s cheek and the kiss they share tastes just as sweet as their first. the quick back roll brings him on top, eager to control and more than happy to make his case for secret recipes. When their mouths part he’s half breathless with sudden want again. 

“I’ll want you always,” he promises, opening Hannibal’s suit, “You don’t need to keep something hidden away as insurance.” 

The shudder that goes through Hannibal once he’s gotten to skin makes him smile. 

“Ten fluid ounces of orange juice,” Hannibal sighs, eyes heavy lidded as they watch him, “A half cup greek yogurt, two tablespoons of chia seeds, one and half cup chopped mango cubes, and two cups fresh spinach.” 

Will opens his pants and exposes his cock. “Was that so hard, Alpha?” 

“No,” Hannibal teases, “but it will be.” 

He laughs and yanks down Hannibal’s trousers just before his alpha sits up to divest himself of his shirt entirely. Will pulls off his own clothes as his nostrils flare at the scent of their mixed desires. 

“On your back this time?” 

“I wish to see you claim me, yes,” Hannibal declares, “watch you insert your own thick slick inside me and feel your belly against my own.” 

Will trembles at the description. “How can you make it sound so poetic and dirty at the same time?” 

“It’s a gift.” 

His sudden burst of energy makes Will vibrate with anticipation as he watches Hannibal kicks off briefs, the only thing standing between them both being entirely nude. The slick that he feels down his thighs he starts to touch and the thick wet on his fingers makes Will moan. 

“Will….” 

He presses a finger into Hannibal’s waiting hole and watches his alpha almost come apart at one single touch. 

His thick cock already looks half a knot and Will’s mouth waters to taste but he instead just watches each rise of Hannibal’s hips as he starts to prepare him. 

“Most alphas wouldn’t want this,” Will says, pressing a second finger alongside his first. 

“I am,” Hannibal groans and lifts his hips up at a clever touch, “Not most alphas. You can be inside me anytime you like.” 

Will bites back a whimper as he watches Hannibal’s cock thicken more, pulling out his fingers and then touching back at his slick to slide up and down his own. 

“I love you so much,” he purrs, “So, so much.” 

Hannibal smiles and opens his legs further. “Show me.” 

He hardly positions himself over his alpha when Hannibal pulls him in, the thick tight heat of his hole almost too much for Will to take. His back aches as he tries to pull back out again and is surprised when Hannibal rolls them over still together. 

“Do not tax yourself on my account,” he growls, “Never think you need to be invincible to please me.” 

Will’s eyes tear up as Hannibal starts to ride him and each touch of his cock against Will’s belly makes him tremble with need. He takes him in hand and strokes along with each undulation, crying out when Hannibal bends down for a kiss that rubs his hardness against him entirely. 

“Mine,” Hannibal sighs, “All mine.” 

“Always,” Will whispers, “Fuck, I can’t….I’m gonna…” 

Hannibal speeds up and Will falls apart after he tightens on purpose Will knows by the look in his eye. His head falls back as he moans and coats the inside of Hannibal’s ass with his pleasure while the alpha continues to move. 

Will half strokes once more and Hannibal bends in for a kiss, rocking his hips against Will’s belly before he cums not long after. He bites Will’s lower lip and soothes it with his tongue before spreading kisses down his chin. 

“Well now I’m tired.” 

Hannibal smiles. “That was my plan all along,” he teases, “A thorough fucking seems to wear us both out quite often.” 

“Like warm milk,” Will sighs, his eyes suddenly very heavy.

He feels Hannibal kiss his cheek and pull out but doesn’t open his eyes even as the warm wash cloth cleanses him of Hannibal’s spent passions. Another kiss to his mouth is the last thing he feels just before he falls asleep. 

His phone is what wakes him, half asleep and reaching for it in the dark.

“Hello?” 

“It’s me.” 

Will is suddenly quite awake. 

“Hey Dad.” 

His father pauses for so long Will almost asks if he’s still there but doesn’t. 

“You’re happy?” 

He feels tears rise up in his eyes. “I am.” 

“You think he’s a forever type?” 

 

“Yes,” Will whispers, “We’re true mates, I just...I can feel it. He’d kill anyone who tried to separate us.” 

“Good, that’s...it’s what you deserve.” 

Will wipes his eyes. “I’m not sure I deserve him, but yeah he’s mine. Not all alphas are like her, Dad.” 

“I know, I know,” his father sighs, “If you’d like to come out sometime, I’d...be good with meeting him.” 

Will sits up just as Hannibal enters the bedroom, his soft footfalls and familiar scent easy to detect. 

“I think he’d be good with meeting you too.” 

“Good, good,” he says, “I’m gonna let you go I just wanted to...I don’t want you to feel wrong about something that makes you happy. Merry Christmas, Will.”

Will smiles as Hannibal sits down on the bed. “Merry Christmas, Dad.” 

He hands Hannibal the phone and practically launches himself at him, the calming scent and warmth just what he needs. Hannibal kisses his temple and whispers, “A Christmas miracle,” he teases, “Ask and ye shall receive.” 

“I didn’t ask for him to call back.” 

“But you wanted him to,” Hannibal says, “We both know you did.” 

Will nods against his chest. “Yeah,” he whispers, “I did.” 

“Are you ready for dinner?” 

He lifts his head and smiles. “After that call? I’m ready for anything.” 

“Good.” 

Hannibal takes his hand and leads Will through the dark to the door where he flips on the hallway light that makes Will hiss. 

“Apologies,” Hannibal whispers, kissing his cheek, “I forgot you’ve been in the dark for so long.” 

“Liar.” 

Hannibal smiles. “If I wanted to torture you, I’d say dinner wasn’t yet ready and tell you there’s a longer wait. But as I know our children make you quite ravenous, I will not.” 

“I knew I loved you for a reason.” 

Dinner is steak, more sweet potatoes, and some vegetable medley Will doesn’t ask about only eats. He goes back for seconds and almost thirds while Hannibal watches warmly. 

“You like providing for me,” Will says, “I can tell.” 

“Any alpha would,” Hannibal reminds him, “Though I am a bit more base with my instincts as I killed this meat myself.” 

Will licks his lips. “Who was it?” 

“His name was Stephen Richards, a very rude census taker. He was one of those you thought I was sleeping with.”

He feels his hackles rise at the memory. “Could you blame me?”

“Not at all. Many people would assume serial cheater over serial killer.” 

Will takes a bite. “He tastes frightened.”

Hannibal smiles. “He was.”

They finish their meal and retire to the couch again where the silent bliss is immediately interrupted by the sound of Will’s cell phone. 

He groans and reaches out only for Hannibal to place a hand over his. “Let it ring.”

“It’s probably Jack.”

“It’s Christmas,” Hannibal whispers against his ear, “Murder can wait.”

Will smiles. “Can I quote that back to you sometime?”

“I anticipate the occasion.”

The ringing of the phone continues and Will settles back on the couch. “Murder can wait.”

Hannibal takes his hand and plays with the ring. 

“Yes it can.”


	13. Chapter 13

Murder could wait, but it turns out only one more day. 

Jack calls at least four times even before breakfast the next morning and despite Hannibal’s best efforts to dissuade him Will answers. 

“Hello, Jack. Yeah, ok. All right, I’ll be there.” 

He hangs up and Hannibal waits. “A new murder?” 

“Yeah,” he sighs, standing, “I guess this one’s a big deal because it was two violinists from the symphony.” 

“That is quite the deal, I must say. There was to be a concert for the new year in a few days time.” 

Will walks to the closet and starts to put on his coat. “I know.” 

He kisses him quick before Hannibal can question his cryptic reply and leaves the house that much colder. 

Hannibal’s day is very clear but he does not intend to stand by in wait for Will’s return. 

He cleans the house, feeds the dogs, and lets them out for their morning relievement. Then he begins to take down the Christmas decor, starting with their small tree, and by the time lunch comes he’s ready for a shower. 

Which is precisely when Will comes home. 

“Hello, Will. I’m surprised to see you here so...” 

 

Will kisses him, hard, digging his nails into Hannibal’s neck as they fall against the wall. Hannibal can feel him shaking and pulls back to stare into his eyes. 

“What’s happened?” 

 

“Mine,” he whispers, “Mine.” 

“Yes, Will. I am quite yours. Who is saying I am not?” 

 

Will pulls him in for another kiss and this sudden need for closeness makes him pull at Hannibal’s suit. 

There have been times when Will’s need was similar but this feels different. The scent of distress coming from him chokes Hannibal’s nostrils it is so thick and he cannot help but comply as pieces of his clothing fall to the kitchen floor. 

“Will…” 

“Alpha,” Will says hoarsely, breathless and desperate. 

He pulls at Will’s clothes as the dogs bark, rushing for attention as Hannibal tries to lead them somewhere more private. 

Will pulls his own shirt hard and buttons break, flying all over the kitchen. 

“Please,” Will whimpers, “Please, please.” 

Hannibal pulls off his clothes with efficient swiftness, leaving them both naked as they stumble into the study. He shuts the door behind them and gently moves Will back from him to look at Will again. 

His desperation is vivid in Will’s gaze and the malodorous scent of his distress seems to be effecting Hannibal’s protective nature. 

“Will, who has put these thoughts in your head?” 

Will’s lip curls as he snarls. “He can’t have you,” and he leaps at Hannibal with such force they nearly fall to the floor. 

Hannibal growls, deep and loud, and the sound echoes around the room as he leads them back against the desk. He lets Will push him down upon the hard oak and straddle his body as slick drips all over them both. 

“Will….” 

They both groan when Will connects them, the tightness of him so exquisite Hannibal nearly succumbs. He hardly has time for breath as Will starts to ride, each move frenetic in his need for completion. Hannibal sits up and takes Will’s cock in his hand, the slick flowing so freely each stroke comes with ease. The desperate whimpers and groans are so beautiful he begins to suck at Will’s mark, the deep moan each touch of lip brings only egging him on more. 

“Mine,” Will gasps, “My alpha. Mine, mine, mine.” 

Hannibal whispers softly into Will’s ear, “All yours, Will. Always yours,” just before he bites down hard on his mark. 

Will cries out when he comes, his howls echoing around as Hannibal hears the dogs outside do the same. He jolts up as Will tightens around him and his knot fills to seal them together. 

Hannibal falls back on the desk and fights to catch his breath just as Will collapses atop his chest. 

“Alpha.” 

Hannibal kisses and scents his cheeks, whispering sentiments in other languages that Will would not understand even if he were coherent. 

They lay there for what feels like hours but is merely minutes before Will seems to come out of his desperate distress. 

“I’m sorry,” he whispers, his fingers in Hannibal’s chest hair, “I don’t….I hardly remember getting here and then….are you…?” 

Hannibal turns his cheek and they stare into each others’ eyes. “I was present the entire encounter, Will. You, on the other hand, were in such distress I did not know what could soothe you. What happened?” 

 

Will lays his head on Hannibal’s chest again and Hannibal feels his knot pulse while they lay. 

“The crime scene.” 

“Yes, with the violinists.” 

“I started to see it through the killer’s eyes and I….I knew it was a courting gift for someone. A way of this omega trying to get someone’s attention,” he suddenly grips Hannibal harder, “They were lain in such a fancy way, in a heart, twin human violins, they….I knew who it was for.” 

Hannibal frowns. “You….you believe there is an omega attempting to court me?” 

Will lifts his head and the anger in his gaze is a living breathing thing. “I know there is. No one else would’ve wanted that gift, Hannibal. I...oh god it made me so….I don’t remember anything after I came out of his head and now I’m here.” 

Hannibal touches his cheek and feels his knot begin to lessen. “There is no one I want but you, Will. No one. Not for all the fancified murder tableaus in all the world. You know this. Tell me you know this.” 

Will nods and tears form in his eyes. “Yeah, I just...I think my hormones didn’t.” 

Hannibal presses his lips to Will’s softly. “You are my life, now. All three of you. No one will part us.” 

“I know,” Will whispers, pressing his cheek against Hannibal’s, “I know.” 

The desk is very uncomfortable on Hannibal’s back after a few minutes though he says nothing.

“Are you comfortable?”

Will sighs and wiggles down to his chest.

“Mmm hmmm. I’m always comfortable with you. And the knot is making the fear go away.”

“If you wish to reciprocate the bite….I would not be averse.”

Will kisses his chest and rests his head back down again. “I can hardly keep my eyes open. I just…” 

Hannibal looks down at him and smiles, running his fingers across Will’s cheek. His mate’s spirited need must have been so tiring for him and the children. He sighs and threads their fingers together as he listens to Will’s even breathing till his knot goes down enough to move. 

His back hurts mildly but not enough to stop him from lifting Will into his arms. He leaves their clothes and carries him through the house, ignoring the dogs as they go by and heading up the stairs. Will sighs when he sets him on the bed, rolling towards Hannibal’s side by instinct to press his face against the pillow for scent. Hannibal washes him off with a washcloth and watches to be sure Will sleeps. He hardly even moves, exhaustion overtaking him still. 

Hannibal covers him and heads downstairs to let the dogs out again. The cool air against his nakedness makes him hiss but he steps out anyway to feel the night. 

There is an omega somewhere with thoughts of separating them and the very idea makes his lip curl in anger. He will not allow that to happen. 

The dogs rush back inside, shaking off the snow and he cares little for the mess. He heads for the study and cleans up their clothes, then starts on lunch that he does not want Will to miss. He takes his time on the salad and avocado steak wraps but quickly finishes Will’s mango mixed drink. 

He’s just finishing up wraps when he Will comes down wearing just his blue striped robe. 

“Smells good, I’m starving.” 

Hannibal turns to smile at him. “I imagined you would be. Feeling better?” 

Will smiles as he comes up to scent his cheek. “Yeah, I just...might need to be around you a little bit for a few days.” 

He puts his hand on Will’s cheek and nuzzles them together again. “Or you could just quit your job entirely and always be around me.” 

“We’ve had this fight before,” Will whispers, kissing his cheek, “And you do have to leave the house at some point to work in that scenario.” 

Hannibal sighs and turns his cheek to kiss him properly. “Your paternity leave cannot come soon enough.”

Will laughs and reaches out for one of the wraps when Hannibal pulls him away, wrapping his arms around tightly. “No eating in the kitchen.” 

“Is that an alpha thing? Because I ate in my kitchen all the time and the food police never came to nab me.” 

Hannibal teases a bite to his mark and feels Will’s body shudder against him. “Kitchens are for cooking.” 

“Can we….do other things in the kitchen? Because we have done other things in the dining room besides eat, unless you’ve forgotten.” 

He feels his face heat and turns Will in his arms. “Other things are perfectly acceptable.” 

Will kisses him and quickly nabs a wrap before he leaves the kitchen. Hannibal sighs but cannot help his smile. 

He sets the plates down just as Will takes another wrap, eager and healthy in his appetite. 

“It’s quite soon to be so hungry,” he muses as he sits, “At the sonogram tomorrow we will be certain if it’s twins or---” 

“A tapeworm?” Will jokes, lying against him as he takes a sip of his drink, “I think your nose is enough for me to believe it’s two. Or maybe it’s four. You seem so sure I’m some sort of thoroughbred omega.” 

Hannibal kisses his cheek. “You are. Your suppressants would have masked your scent upon our meeting otherwise but yours was so strong my own strength as the same found you instantly.” 

He feels Will’s cheek warm and it pleases him, as does the scent of Will so close and still smelling of him. 

“I can smell your smugness from here.” 

“I enjoy marking you.” 

Will snatches a piece of lettuce from his plate when he finishes his own salad, chewing quickly and taking another. “You’ve pretty much marked me in every way possible, haven’t you?” 

“I believe so, yes.” 

He reaches for another just as Hannibal pushes the plate to him. 

“No, I don’t---” 

 

“I’m quite finished.” 

Will’s cheeks are crimson now and he reaches for Hannibal’s hand under the table as he picks up a fork. “I like it,” he mumbles, “Smelling like you.” 

“That makes me quite happy to hear.” 

When lunch is done they retire to the couch in the study, wrapping themselves up in each other once more. “I’m glad you didn’t take down the tree,” Will whispers. 

“I was going to this evening but I can leave it up if you like.” 

“Yeah, I like.” 

He takes Will’s hand and plays with his father’s ring, turning it around on Will’s finger over and over again. “Did you ever think you’d mate with someone?” Will asks. 

“No,” Hannibal sighs, pulling his arm around Will as they settle back, “I honestly never wanted to mate with anyone. It seemed quite dangerous.”

Will laughs. “Dangerous?” 

“To let yourself be vulnerable in that way, yes. My hobbies also made it much more of a threat than a happy thought.” 

“Serial killers don’t do matings.” 

“I suspect most don’t. I’ve never had the pleasure of meeting others like minded as I am.” 

Will turns and kisses him. “Till now.” 

“You don’t ever have to---” 

 

Will pushes him down and straddles over Hannibal’s middle, the determination in his eyes a sight to behold. “We’ve had this discussion,” he says, “Telling me what to do. You’re my alpha, not my keeper.” 

“I don’t you to feel obligated,” Hannibal sighs as Will starts to unbutton his shirt, “My own proclivities do not have to be yours.” 

“And if I want them to be?” 

 

“Then, they will be. When it’s safe.” 

Will finishes the last button and runs his hands down Hannibal’s chest. “Safe? Won’t we be more vulnerable with two kids at home? I’d think pregnant me would be the last person they’d suspect.” 

“Will…” 

 

“His gift,” Will says, now digging his nails up Hannibal’s chest, “I could’ve made a better one. I know I could have.” 

Hannibal takes Will’s hands and brings them to his lips. “I do not wish to be courted by anyone but you, and it’s too late now that you’ve dug your way into me so thoroughly. You are my mate and I am yours. If you want to make ten thousand dead courting gifts I will gladly accept them. I do not want anyone else and will say it repeatedly until my last dying breath.” 

He watches as Will’s lip quivers and a tear runs down his cheek. “I’ll kill him if he comes near you.” 

“I would gladly help you achieve that goal if only so I could watch you tear this interloper to pieces.” 

Will flops down onto Hannibal’s chest and rubs his cheek against him, the wet feeling of tears making Hannibal angrier as they continue. He runs his fingers through Will’s hair and feels him shiver. 

“Let’s just...lay like this…for a while.” 

Hannibal says nothing as Will clutches at him again, nor does he flinch even a moment when Will digs nails into his skin. 

Sometimes Will needs to mark him as well.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Triggers for discussing possible pregnancy complications or miscarriages.

The week that follows Will isn’t himself.

His omegan instincts make him cling to Hannibal to an excessive degree, following him through the house and even dodging Jack’s calls so he can stay close. The alpha doesn’t question him, nor does his neediness seem to be an inconvenience.

Oddly enough Hannibal loves the attention.

He’s heard of what occurs when you bond to someone, the needs that change, but he didn’t expect it to happen both ways. Hannibal revels in his need, scents him often, and even tapers off on his nightly activities.

“But--”

“It can wait,” Hannibal insists, kissing his temple, “I would much rather experience a hunt together than alone.”

Will can’t help but feel special at the decree.

The unnamed suitor will never have this. He won’t be by Hannibal’s side. Hannibal belongs to him and he belongs to Hannibal.

He is Hannibal’s omega.

If he must kill this other killer to prove that he will.

The soft scenting and neediness balance out the other aspect of this other suitor.

Aggression.

Will marks Hannibal and initiates sex every chance he gets, even going so far as to pull over on the ride to a doctor’s appointment for a quickie by week’s end. His alpha is more than happy to oblige, presenting his neck as Will rides his cock in the parking lot of the Super K less than a block from Doctor Derrico’s office. He comes all over Hannibal’s belly and bites into him so hard he’s bleeding but Hannibal only kisses him with a smile.

“Better?”

He presses his nose to Hannibal’s mark and breathes in, clutching hard as he tries to stop shaking.

“I think so,” Will whispers, “I hate this.”

“I know, Will,” Hannibal says, kissing his jaw, “If I could find this person and dispose of them for you I would.”

“I need to get back to work, I can’t just...keep riding you all day.”

“As wonderful as this week’s closeness has been, I must agree.”

Will sighs. “We won’t find him if I don’t get back to work and I can’t get back to work until we find him.”

“Quite the conundrum.”

“We need to---”

A soft tap makes them both look to see a policeman at their car window. Hannibal rolls the window down and smiles at the woman. “Hello officer.”

“You boys do realize you’re in big trouble, right?”

Hannibal puts his hand on Will’s stained belly. “My mate is carrying twins and as the months go by he has been rather wanton in his needs. I’m sure you understand.”

The woman laughs and holds up a ring as backs off. “Oh yes! My wife’s had both of ours and they were both just one. I can’t imagine two! You just clean up and go home now.”

“We’re having our first sonogram today,” Hannibal says as Will climbs off him, his cheeks burning, “The doctor’s office across the street is our next destination.”

“Oh! I remember how it felt the first time! Have a great day guys.”

She walks back to her squad car as Hannibal puts the window back up. “That went rather well.”

“I’m never leaving the house again.”

“Will--”

He refuses to look up as he fixes his clothes after grabbing Hannibal’s pocket square to clean up any excess. Hannibal looks in pain even as Will hands the expensive handkerchief back to him and cleans off with reluctance.

“I apologize if I embarrassed you.”

Will doesn’t answer him even as Hannibal pulls out of the parking lot, nor does he when they park the car at the doctor’s office. He lasts only a few seconds of walking ahead before his neediness kicks in, slowing down to grab Hannibal’s hand even as he frowns.

The soft squeeze he gets in return makes him relax just enough to smile when they go to the front desk.

“Hello, Will,” the receptionist says, “Doctor Lecter. Right on time.”

He can’t stop the rumble of his belly as they walk to the exam room he ignores it, sitting down on the exam table.

“Doctor Derrico will be a minute.”

“Thank you, Rose,” Hannibal says just before the door closes.

The silence lasts all of three seconds before WIll speaks.

“Should we bring it up to the Doctor?”

“You are aware I myself am was a medical doctor, Will. Your responses are completely normal and we can’t exactly explain them to an absolute truth.”

Will sighs and lies down on the table, fists tight at his sides.

“God, I hate this.”

“Will--”

The knock at the door cuts off anything he could’ve said, and Will is oddly grateful for it. Doctor Derrico smiles when she enters the room and he can tell at once she smells his upset but says nothing.

“How’s my favorite patient?”

“Tired.”

She frowns. “You’re having trouble sleeping?”

He looks at Hannibal. “I sleep just fine, it’s all the constant sex.”

Doctor Derrico laughs. “I see! It is a bit early for that, but some of my omegas seem to have a super charged libido throughout. Is it affecting your daily life?”

“Yes,” Hannibal answers, “I must confess another omega flirted with me in Will’s presence earlier in the week and he reacted rather strongly.”

She nods. “Yeah that’ll do it. You never had any other encounters with this person again?”

“No.”

“Not yet,” Will mumbles, putting his hands on his belly.

“Well if I can give a suggestion? I think all Will needs is reassurance. If you spend some time away from all the things that affect his omegan instincts so strongly while showing him his importance, he’ll cool off. My wife had the same problem and after we went away for a few days without distractions from rivals she seemed to calm down.”

They looked at each other. “We will keep it in mind,” Hannibal said.

“Excellent. Now, I’ll just take your vitals and then we can get to the big event, shall we?”

Will nods as she takes his temperature and refuses to look at Hannibal the whole time. His body aches to be closer to him again but he tries to fight it tooth and nail.

“Now I’m just going to take some blood and then we can listen in on the little ones, okay?”

“Why do you need to take a blood sample?”

Doctor Derrico looks at Hannibal. “Just a precaution. I like to run a series of tests on all my patients.”

“Why?”

“Hannibal—” Will starts but gets cut off.

“I want the doctor to explain herself. She’s taken your vitals and deemed you of good health. If there’s problem I think we’re entitled to hear about it.”

Will looks at the doctor whose glare is on par with Hannibal’s own. "Will is slightly older than most of my patients and I wanted to run tests for at risk patients such as him. I don’t particularly like alarming my patients, Doctor Lecter. If there is a problem, I would have let you both know.”

“At risk? I’m only thirty-seven.”

“Thirty-five is the age for at risk pregnancies but it’s not always the case with some omegas,” she says, grabbing his hand, “I don’t want you to get upset before anything is happening, so please don’t. It’s just a precaution.”

He feels his chest ache. “What kind of risks?”

“Just a better risk for miscarriages, or even complications during delivery. If you stay healthy, eat right, and don’t overexert yourself you’ll be fine. Now let’s---”

Will’s hand starts to shake, and he can hardly stop the distress coming off him in waves.

“Will, breathe for me.”

He leans into Hannibal’s scent as Doctor Derrico sighs. “I’ll leave you alone for a minute.”

Hannibal scents his cheek and kisses his forehead. “You are very healthy.”

“But I’m old.”

“You---”

“I never wanted kids,” Will whispers, grabbing his arm, “But now…oh god if something happens to them it’ll be all my fault.”

Hannibal pulls back to look into his eyes. “No, it will not because nothing will happen. Our children are strong, I have listened to their heartbeats. They will not be taken from us.”

Will grabs his hand. “I love you so much.”

He kisses Will’s fingers one by one. “I love you too, Mylimasis.”

“I think I’m okay now.”

“I will let Doctor Derrico know.”

Will watches him go and looks down. His bump isn’t very big yet but it’s noticeable enough that he can feel the difference. He puts his hands over his belly.

“I’m sorry I’ve been an asshole,” he whispers, rubbing, “But I want you both really badly, ok? We both do. We have so much love to give you.”

The door opens and he looks up as the doctor enters the room again.

She smiles at him. “Okay now?”

Will nods.

The blood draw goes smoothly with Hannibal holding his hand the whole time. Will puts his fingers under Hannibal’s wrist and focuses on the quick beat of his alpha’s pulse all through the rest of the quick exam so when the doctor returns he’s very calm.

“Are you ready to hear and see them?”

He nods and pulls up his shirt to let the small bulge be free for gel to be spread across. It’s cold but he breathes in the scent of his alpha, focuses entirely on him, and when the first touch of the wand touches him, he’s in awe.

“And here they are.”

The image on the screen is cloudy and quite small but he knows its their babies. They’re so small and in seconds he can image them bigger. The sound of their dual heartbeats echoes throughout the room.

“They’re growing nicely,” she says softly, “It’s early yet but they look great.”

“Can we…”

She smiles. “I’ll make a recording and a picture. I would like to see you again in another month just to be safe. Honestly it’s very uncommon for a first pregnancy and in a thoroughbred bonded pair but---”

“I’m not a thoroughbred,” Will insists, blushing, “He keeps saying I am but—”

Dr. Derrico smiles at him. “I’ve seen your bloodwork, Will. You most certainly are a top tier omega. There are certain traits that pass down between families, which could account for it even if the rest of your family is not, and as always thoroughbred true mates will find each other. As you and Dr. Lecter have.”

Hannibal kisses Will’s hand. “I consider myself daily to be the luckiest alpha alive.”

She smiles. “I’ll let you listen for a while and watch. Have fun.”

When she’s gone Will lets out a breath.

“Do you remember when I found you in the dark worrying about all of this stuff?” he asks.

Hannibal nods against his cheek. “Yes. I was quite worried.”

“Was it because I’m old?”

“No, the thought never crossed my mind. I believe the prospect of a multiple birth began to kick in and I also started to imagine a life without you in it. That didn’t appeal to me in the slightest.”

He closes his eyes and listens to the faint heartbeats. “They’re strong,” he says, “I know they’re strong.”

“They’re ours so of course they are.”

He sighs. “I think I’m ready to go home now.”

“As am I.”

They wait in silence for a while until the doctor returns and exchange pleasantries before leaving with the recording and pictures. Will feels fatigue set in even before they make it to the car and falls asleep on the ride, hardly noticing when Hannibal carries him inside when they get home.

He sleeps till dinner and wakes to Winston licking his face, gently brushing him off with a laugh.

“Hannibal would kill you if he knew you were on the bed, young man.”

Winston only attempts to lick him again and Will gets up to drain his bladder. The kids thankfully keep his stomach clear and he follows the smell of meat down the stairs.

Hannibal has his back to Will when he enters the kitchen, standing in front of a large pot.

“Good evening,” he says, not even turning around.

Will leans against the wall. “You should’ve woken me.”

“You were tired and it’s not good to stay on your feet when you’re tired,” he looks over his shoulder, “Feeling a bit less fatigued?”

“A little,” Will mumbles, shuffling his feet till he can get to the stools.

He sits down and watches his alpha cook, leaning his cheek on one hand.

“I am cooking silkie chicken in a broth sprinkled with garlic, ginger, and fresh onion. It has been known to help with pregnancy sickness and fetal development.”

“You made me chicken soup?” Will asks.

Hannibal looks over at him with a frown. “Yes, I suppose. It’s really quite a bit more complicated than your average chicken soup.”

He smiles. “You’re cute when you’re flustered.”

His cheeks redden and he goes back to stirring the pot. “I am not flustered. I just want proper credit for something as complicated as the meal I’ve been preparing for the last hour.”

“I’m sorry, Alpha. Forgive me?”

Hannibal glares at him over his shoulder. “Calling me by my second gender to get my instincts sated is quite a tricky move, Will.”

Will plays with the ring on his finger and Hannibal’s gaze goes right to it. “But it works.”

“It does.”

He sits until the meal is finished and Hannibal brings him a bowl. He sets a fresh baked piece of bread beside it and Will laughs. “I thought the kitchen was for cooking.”

“Tonight, it’s for whatever my omega desires.”

Will pulls on his apron and brings their mouths together softly. He presses his forehead against Hannibal’s when they part.

“I think I want to go away, like the doctor said. I can tell Jack I’m taking off till after New Year’s.”

Hannibal nods and scents his cheek, pulling Will closer. “My appointments can be referred.”

“I want you to meet my father,” Will says.

He can smell Hannibal’s surprise even before his alpha steps back to look into Will’s eyes. His smile is incandescent and Will can’t help but smile in return.

“You’re certain he wishes to meet me so soon?”

“He said he did, and it’s not like he’s got much else going on. Are you okay with meeting him?”

Hannibal pulls Will into a hug and presses a kiss against his mating mark. His happiness feels like a warm blanket to Will and wants to cover himself with it forever. “Of course,” he says softly, “I only hope he approves of me.”

“Even if he doesn’t, I don’t care.”

“Louisiana here we come.”

Will laughs. “We’ll have to take a car,” he says, “It’s too risky for me to fly.”

“Of course.”

“And we’ll have to stop every few hours to…”

He pulls back again to smile at Will. “As long as your father is free and happy to have us I am quite fine with a longer trip, mate. I just want you to feel comfortable and safe again.”

Will reaches out to touch his cheek. “I do.”

“Comfortable enough not to worry about the omega from the crime scene.”

He looks away. “Oh.”

Hannibal turns his cheek so Will has to look at him. “Call your father and I will start to make the arrangements.”

“I’ll wait till after dinner.”

“Call him now while you have this need in you, Will. Please.”

Will sighs. “I think my phone---”

Hannibal pulls Will’s phone from his apron pocket. “I took the liberty of keeping it while you slept.”

He smiles. “You’re really excited about this, aren’t you?”

“Am I excited about being given the opportunity to meet your only family? Of course, I am. He’s important to you and I want to know everything I can about you. I want our children to know him as well.”

Will kisses him quick and dials before putting the phone to his ear. “He’s probably not even awake.”

“It’s not very late.”

“He probably won’t even answer.”

**“Hello?”**

**“Hey, Dad. It’s Will. Am I waking you?”**

**“It’s only seven here, boy. I’m not old yet!”**

Will looks at Hannibal. **“I was just calling to see what you’re doing this week. Hannibal and I wanted to come up and---”**

**“Here?”**

**“Yeah, we wanted to see you.”**

The silence on the other end makes Will’s stomach flutter. “ **You can come. I don’t got a lot of room, but the fold out couch is good.”**

Will smiles.  **“We can get a hotel room, it’s fine.”**

**“Suit yourself. I don’t got a lot going on. How long you looking to stay?”**

**“We were gonna stay till a few days past the new year.”**

Another pause.  **“Okay then. Just let me know when your plane gets in and I’ll pick you up.”**

**“We’re gonna drive, it’s safer for me since it’s so early in the…you know.”**

**“Yeah, boy. You do what you gotta do. It’ll be nice seein’ you and meeting your…mate.”**

Will can almost feel his father’s distress over the phone. **“We can’t wait. See you in a few days then, Dad. Have a good night.”**

**“Goodnight, Will.”**

He ends the call and relaxes all at once. “I guess we’re going to New Orleans.”

Hannibal takes the phone and puts it on the counter before he kisses his cheek.

“We’ll have a wonderful time, don’t worry.”

“ Laissez les bons temps rouler,” Will whispers, smiling.

“Oh yes,” Hannibal says, kissing him again, “Let the good times roll.”  


End file.
